


Make Me

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Businessman Erwin, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Grinding, Handcuffs, Lapdance, M/M, Mirror Sex, Office, One-sided MikEru, Phone Sex, Romance, Scratching, Sex in a Suit, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Side MikeNana, Side MobuHan, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stripper!Levi, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being without a secretary for a month was going to be less than pleasant, Erwin was sure of that, but that didn't keep him from attending Hanji's self-thrown going-away party. It was a bit odd that she had decided on an all-male strip club to throw it, but, of course, no one had ever accused Hanji of being normal. The boredom of their tiny soiree was soon tossed out the window, though, when a tiny, leather-clad brunette strutted onto the stage and into Erwin's life. </p><p>Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Fun?

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this."

"It could be worse!" Hanji's voice was loud at Erwin's ear, ringing out even through the trashy techno-country music pulsing through the strip club. "I could've let you spend the evening alone and upset!"

"I suppose so." It was a reluctant agreement, to say the least, though Erwin could do nothing to fight back the little smile flitting across his face.

"If either of us wanted to see sausage," Mike said from Erwin's other side, "we coulda just looked in the mirror. Or just looked down."

"Erwin likes cock," Hanji said, her smile widening when her subject gave a weary sigh. "Betcha he'd prefer this to that!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not really a fan of either," was all Mike said, though, truth be told, he didn't seem to be terribly annoyed at all.

"Well, I wanted you two to come with me," Hanji said next, a brilliant smile on her face as she spoke. "Moblit always gets really shy when I being him places like this, or he tries to avoid 'em out-and-out, and I'm not about to spend my last night before the sabbatical all by my lonesome! I can't come here with just him, or we'd be hiding the whole time!"

Moblit did indeed look sufficiently mortified, tucked against Hanji's side, a brilliant flush over his cheeks, his eyes averted from the stage. It was a tough position to maintain, though, given they had a front-row table, mere feet away. 

"You're looking kinda gloomy there, Erwin."

"Am I?" Erwin already knew the answer to that.

"You're really gonna miss me that much?" Hanji asked, leaning against the back of the blonde's chair, bumping their shoulders together.

"Of course." It was the truth.

"It's only for a month," Hanji said next, smiling reassuringly. "That's not that long, really."

"I know," was Erwin's reply, giving as genuine a smile as he could manage.

"It's gonna be weird, not having you around," Mike said, an oddly melancholy tone creeping its way into his voice. "And quiet. It's gonna seem real quiet without you." That tone was soon gone though, replaced with a smug grin. "Might be nice, though, not getting headaches every day..."

"I'm not that loud!"

Mike's smug grin was enough to send the table's lone brunette sulking.

"I don't really like the quiet," Moblit said suddenly, his voice soft enough that only Hanji herself could hear the words. "I'm definitely going to miss seeing -- And hearing -- you around the office."

"At least one of you appreciates me!" 

That cry was a little too enthusiastic, though, and poor, unfortunate Moblit soon found himself swept up into a bone-crushing hug. Not that he minded, of course.

"I'm surprised you didn't wanna bring Nile along," Mike said, though the smirk on his face made it apparent he was joking.

"Nile is boring," was Hanji's reply, candid as ever. "Besides, I don't think Mary would've been okay with it in the first place."

"Probably not, no..."

At that moment, the music changed, from computerized mock-country to some sort of bouncy alternative rock, the announcer speaking through the speaker system: "We'll get to see more of Cowboy later, but we have a special guest for now! From our kinky sister club, we present for your viewing pleasure, for tonight only, the Captain!"

It took everything Erwin had to keep the breath from leaving his lungs. 

The figure slinking onto the stage was tiny, his lean, lithe figure twisting just so as he walked, trim hips swaying with the movement, working those five-inch heels with practiced grace.

"Wow, Erwin!" Hanji's voice was in his ear again, her tone overflowing with amusement, saying, "I've never seen your eyes that big before!"

"He your type?" Mike asked, taking a moment to eye the little brunette currently working the pole. "He looks kinda scowly..."

"He's definitely my type," was all Erwin could bring himself to say, his gaze never leaving the Captain as he ground his ass against the pole, pale legs spread wide, the tiny leather shorts leaving nothing to the imagination. He was magnificent.

"He is nice-looking," Hanji conceded, smirking a bit, "but he's about a foot shorter than you, isn't he? He's tiny!" She paused for a moment, though, eventually adding, "It's actually sorta cute."

But Hanji was wrong. There was nothing "cute" about him. On the contrary, everything about the Captain screamed sex, loud and clear, from the blue-black fringe over his face, to those dark, hooded eyes, the milky paleness of his skin, the contrasting flush over his cheeks... Jesus, even the way he moved, catlike and beckoning, was utterly alluring. Absolute perfection. He was nothing short of the most tempting person Erwin had ever seen.

Unfortunately, the song soon ended, and Erwin felt his brows furrow, his gaze dropping to his watch. They were planning on an hour or more longer before they left. How dull. Was it even worth staying now?

"Hey, blondie."

That cigarette-rasp of a voice was cause enough to look up, and the breath left Erwin's lungs all over again.

"You look like you got a lotta money," the Captain said, crouched down at the very edge of the stage, legs spread, a languid smirk on his face. "And the way you were eye-fucking me, I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess you wouldn't turn down a private dance."

"No, of course I wouldn't." The words came out far too quickly, and a chuckle rang from both sides, subdued though they were. Even Moblit gave a soft snicker.

The Captain's smirk widened, and he jerked his head toward the door beside the little staircase that lead up onto the stage. "Come with me," he said, standing, not bothering to look back.

"Go, go!" Hani's half-laughter was at Erwin's ear yet again, grabbing his arm and helping him stand. "Go!"

Laughing at her enthusiasm and Mike's cheeky thumbs-up, Erwin did just that, following the slinky little brunette backstage, past the bald-headed, imposing bouncer waiting cross-armed at the door.

The third door on the left was apparently the Captain's dressing room for the night, and the brunette shut the door tight as soon as Erwin was inside, saying, "Sit," and gesturing to the chair before the vanity mirror.

And Erwin did just that, turning the chair to face into the room, his elbow on the padded armrest, pillowing his chin in his hand as the Captain stepped forward, hips swaying as he moved.

There was a fire in his eyes, blazing hot, and Erwin shuddered.

"Like what you see?" the captain asked, pulling off the military cap that must have been pinned into his hair, given it had somehow managed to stay on his head during his vigorous routine. "You a fan of leather?"

Well, those thigh-high boots and those microscopic shorts were certainly tempting. The gloves, though, were probably the most attractive part of the ensemble, reaching up to just past the elbows, shiny and seductive beyond words. "I suppose I do," Erwin allowed, eyelids falling to half-mast as he spoke. "I never really gave it much thought, though..."

"Most people don't," the Captain replied, his voice heavy and honey-sweet as he straddled the blonde's hips, his hands on the armrests of the chair. "You don't realize until you take the time to get to know yourself."

"You sound like a teacher," Erwin half-chuckled, desperately fighting the urge to reach out and sweep his hands along the pale, muscled figure in his lap. 

"I am a teacher," was the response, coming hand-in-hand with a little smirk. "I work at Rouge, down the street, teaching kinksters how to know what they want and how to and function in our fucked-up little world."

"You aren't a stripper, then?" Erwin asked, giving a little smirk of his own, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. 

"Nope." The Captains hands were tangled in his own hair now, his hips gyrating as he spoke. "I was bored, and this seemed like fun."

"This is fun?" Erwin asked, doing his best to keep his skepticism from becoming too obvious. 

"It's not like I don't dance around half-naked at home," was the brunette's reply, the words accompanied by a come-hither smirk.

"You're charming," was all Erwin said, his voice going husky.

"Believe me, I know." The Captain's hands were on Erwin's biceps then, sliding along the cottony fabric of his suit jacket, asking, "You rich, or just well-off?"

"Just well-off," Erwin said, giving a soft shudder when the little brunette's hips ground down against him. "Isn't it against some rule to touch strippers?"

"I already told you," came that raspy voice at his ear, "I'm not a stripper."

"You're a teacher," Erwin said, his voice breathy, soft, the words struggling to take form, "I know. What do you look for in students, exactly?"

"Well, looks are important." The little brunette's tone was oddly off-handed, though his smirk and the cock of his head made it clear that he was anything but disinterested. "I'm not gonna teach anything sex-related to pigs." He gave the blonde was quick once-over at that. "Pretty sure you meet my standards."

"What else?"

"Money is definitely a plus," the Captain said, hands coming to rest against Erwin's waist, pulling himself as close to the blonde as he could without squishing anything vital. "Speaking of, pay me. A private show isn't free, y'know."

"I figured as much." Erwin gave a weak, forced-sounding chuckle as he went to slide his wallet from the pocket of his trousers, handing over a bill without glancing at it. Let fate decide. "Good enough?"

"A twenty?" There was an odd sort of awe in the Captain's voice as he stared down at the bill still in the blonde's hand. It was soon gone, though, replaced by something much darker. "You know where that goes, yeah?"

"Of course." Erwin's voice was perfectly steady, his hands perfectly still as he slid the bill into its proper place, just beneath the band of those painted-on shorts, his left hand gripping the little brunette's waist and holding him still even as those pale hips rolled tantalizingly against him. 

"Big spender, huh?" It sounded half-sarcastic.

"I like to think so."

The Captain leaned back at that, his hands resting behind his back, pressed to the edge of the chair, his hips pressed forward against Erwin's, a smug grin on his face. "You interested in learning about yourself, or do you just wanna get in my pants?"

"It's a little bit of both," Erwin admitted, the smirk on his face weakened by the faint flush tinting his cheeks. "But, honestly, what's the harm in getting to know myself a little better?"

"It'll set you back quite a bit," the Captain said, giving a shrug of his pale, narrow shoulders. "It's a hundred bucks for a session."

"Seems awfully steep," Erwin said, though the lightness of his tone made it clear that he wasn't terribly disturbed by the price.

"It's not steep at all," the brunette disagreed. "What I do is kinda-sorta therapy. I charge a hell of a lot less than an actual shrink would, don't I?"

Erwin gave a soft chuckle at that, conceding, "When you put it that way..."

"Come to the club." 

There was a sort of an invitation in that smoke-ravaged voice, though the soft hands at Erwin's waist and the flushed cheek nuzzling his own was invitation enough as it was. 

"The first session's free," the Captain added, as if the deal wasn't sweet enough already.

"What's the address?" Erwin asked, his grip tightening against the brunette's hips when he moved to pull away.

A business card slipped into the pocket of his sport coat came with a whispered imitation at his ear: "Hope to see you there."


	2. Exotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have someone I need to meet," was all Erwin had to say.
> 
> A beat passed, nervous energy still buzzing between them before Mike gave a little smirk and asked, "It's that stripper, isn't it? The short one with the leather fetish?"
> 
> For a moment, Erwin hesitated, his voice suspended in his throat. It soon slipped back up to his tongue, and, a bit nervously, he admitted, "Yes."
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall, though this particular chapter is safe for work

"Everything okay, Erwin?" Mike's voice was oddly loud in the boardroom, their coworkers still packing their supplies as the smaller blonde made his way to the door. Mike, of course, wasn't too far behind him saying, "I've never seen you so eager to leave."

"I have somewhere to be," was all Erwin said, swinging by Hanji's empty office to grab his coat with Mike still trailing curiously behind him after grabbing his own coat from Nanaba's office across the hall.

"Are you in trouble?"

And Erwin stopped, his hand very nearly on the button to summon the elevator. "Why would you think that, Mike?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder.

The bigger blonde shrugged, and he replied, "You're not usually the type to rush."

Erwin allowed himself a chuckle at that. "I'm not in trouble," he said, his tone firm and reassuring, using the gentle voice he usually reserved for trainees. "I just have someone I need to meet."

A beat passed, nervous energy still buzzing between them before Mike gave a little smirk and asked, "It's that stripper, isn't it? The short one with the leather fetish?"

For a moment, Erwin hesitated, his voice suspended in his throat. It soon slipped back up to his tongue, and he admitted, "Yes," finally pressing down on the button to call up the elevator.

"What's his name?" Mike asked next, sounding both curious and concerned.

"I actually don't know."

"You didn't bother asking?" Mike sounded almost amused by that.

"Have you ever gotten a lap dance before, Mike?" Erwin replied, laughing a bit at his own foolishness. "I was distracted. You don't see someone who looks like him every day, you know."

"S'pose you don't..." was the taller blonde's reluctant agreement.

"You took off awfully quick."

Mike heaved a sigh at that voice, begrudgingly saying, "Evenin', Nile."

"Mike." Nile's eyes were soon on Erwin's face again, and he asked, quite sincerely, "Are you doing all right without a secretary?"

"Surprisingly, yes," the shorter blonde said, giving a wry smile as their little group stepped into the elevator. "It's more work than I'd anticipated, though."

"That why you're runnin' out on us?" Mike asked, grinning, crossing his arms and leaning against the brushed-metal wall behind him his briefcase resting at his feet.

"To get away from work?" Erwin asked, one thick brow raised. "Not at all. I told you, I have someone to meet."

"A prospective secretary?" It was Nile speaking, glancing down at his watch. "You look tired. If you keep going without one, it's going to get overwhelming." His dark eyes met Erwin's against and he said, "You know Zacklay expects you to find one on your own, don't you? Bring someone in, interview them yourself and he'll probably approve just to get it out of the way."

"You'd figure his standards would be pretty loose," Mike said, smirking a bit, "considering your secretary is barely eighteen."

"Marlowe's good at what he does," was Nile's only justification. It was the truth. More often than not, Marlowe was a better secretary than Hanji and Nanaba put together, though in truth, Rico was the best they had. How she managed to put up with Pixis' drinking on the job was beyond everyone.

That said, silence fell between the three of them, comfortable, though the Muzak floating down from the speakers in the elevator's upper corners was a bit annoying.

It was Nile who broke it, asking, "Who're you meeting, Erwin?"

"A friend," was the answer, and Mike snickered a bit in response.

"Anyone I know?" Nile asked, confusion and suspicion overtaking his face. 

"I very seriously doubt it."

The elevator dinged then, the doors sliding open into the building's lobby, Moblit giving a strangely somber nod as they passed his station at the front desk. He was really feeling the loss of Hanji's presence. Mike gave a wave and Erwin a sympathetic smile as they headed out into the icy night.

Nile was, of course, the first one at the curb to hail a cab, saying, "I'll see you tomorrow." He didn't sound particularly enthused by that idea. Of course, Nile wasn't really the type to be enthused by much of anything, save his wife, his kids, and the possibility of a promotion.

"I think I wanna go with you," Mike said, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets once Nile had finally gone.

"I don't think that's the best idea," Erwin said, a slight flush coloring his cheeks, though it was almost invisible in the near-dark of the city.

"Oh, I see." Mike gave a sly little smirk at that, cheekily asking, "Private invite?"

"I think so."

"Good for you." That sentiment sounded genuine enough, and Mike smiled as he turned away, saying, "I'll see you in the morning."

"'Night."

From halfway down the street, though, Mike stopped, turning back and all but demanding, "And don't forget to ask his name!"

Erwin just waved him off, though there was nothing he could do to stop the smile from appearing on his face. 

He soon hailed a taxi of his own, sliding in and requesting, "Club Rouge, please."

A simple nod from the driver, and they were off.

The night before had been quite eventful, drinking and chatting and Hanji's tearful two a.m. flight all keeping everyone occupied, but the Captain hadn't left Erwin's mind even then. His interest ran deep, that was for sure. There was a newness to the situation, though: Not once had Erwin been the one pursuing anyone else. He was the one to be pursued, or so he though. It was refreshing, really, being on the other side of the coin. 

He wasn't quite sure how to go about it, though. A personal invitation was something that wasn't to be turned down, and he knew that much, but where was he to go from there? 

Rouge, obviously. Erwin had never been one for the club scene, but chasing the Captain seemed worth it. He wasn't sure what to expect of the club, though, save leather.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Erwin hoped there wasn't a dress code there.

There wasn't much time to dwell on it, though, as the cab soon came to a stop in front of a black-bricked building. It was decorated only by a cursive sign reading "Rouge" in red neon and a long velvet rope to hold back the line of people bustling to get into the black-glass double-doors.

Paying the driver, Erwin stepped out onto the sidewalk, poised to head to the back of the line, though he stopped when a very young, very female voice called, "'Ey, blondie! Hold up!"

A pig-tailed redhead had just leapt over the velvet rope, clearly excited, asking, "You're the one, right?"

"The one?'"

"C'mon, don't be shy!" she said, a mischievous grin on her face when she took him by the arm and lead him to the door. "You're the one Cap's been waitin' for!"

"I suppose I am."

"Then you get to skip the line and the cover fee!" The little redhead darted under the rope then, holding it up for Erwin to follow, though they were stopped at the door.

"You sure this is the guy?" A blonde just barely into his twenties stood in their way, arms crossed, a serious look in his eyes. "He looks a bit old..."

"Cap did say he was older than him, didn't he?"

"Did you check?"

"Oh, come on, Farlan!" the redhead griped, rolling her eyes. "He's--"

"Isabel, if you let in the wrong guy, Cap's not gonna be happy."

The redhead -- Isabel, apparently -- turned to Erwin then, asking in an exasperated tone, "You got the card he gave you?"

"I believe I do..." Fishing the business card from the pocket of his coat, Erwin handed it over.

"He's got the card," Isabel said, handing it briefly to Farlan, who still looked a bit skeptical.

"Take him in."

A brilliant smile lit up Isabel's face when she took Erwin's arm again, returning the card before the red double-doors swung open and they finally headed inside.

The sound hit first: Loud, pulsing rock music, excited chatter, the sound of leather on leather and skin on skin, ice clinking in glasses. It was a headache waiting to happen. 

"Let's see, I think..." Isabel's voice was barely audible through all the other sounds in the cramped space, but Erwin just barely managed to make out her words, though doing so was rather difficult. "Oh, I think he's on stage. Look!"

And Erwin did, his gaze traveling to the back of the room, to the stage, where a tiny brunette was currently working the pole. Isabel was right: It was definitely the Captain. 

"This way!"

Following along, Erwin took a moment to take in the scenery, the red-draped walls, the mahogany of the bar, the smell of alcohol thick in the air, the black-clad patrons, the staff only differentiated by the thick crimson collars around their necks.

"He figured he might be on stage when you got here," Isabel said, leading Erwin towards a table just inches from the stage, a short enough distance to see absolutely everything the brunette currently performing could offer. "He reserved a table just in case. He's pretty anal about wasting time, too, so he'll prob'ly get to you as soon as he's done, okay?"

"Thank you." Erwin gave a polite smile, watching as Isabel headed back to the front door, quickly turning his gaze on the Captain, who currently had one leg looped around the pole, working his hips against it, and Erwin gave a full-body shudder when he realized that those dark, burning eyes were on him.

He considered himself very lucky that the Captain's eyes were soon closed again, tossing his head back as the song ended.

That moment of relief was short-lived, though, when the Captain took a stand at the edge of the stage, hands on his hips, demanding, "Help me down."

And, of course, Erwin did, standing and extending his hand, fighting back a shiver at the contact of warm leather on his skin, the Captain making an impromptu staircase of the table and its chair. When he finally reached the floor, that leather-clad hand looped itself into Erwin's tie, dragging him to the staff entrance on the far side of the stage, a velvet rope like the one outside blocking their way. Of course, the Captain made quick work of it, nodding to the security guard stationed there.

Incidentally, the first door was his, and Erwin allowed himself to be lead in, watching the sensuous grace melt away when the Captain plopped down in the chair before the vanity.

Even with the blaring of the music just outside, the silence was unbearable, and Erwin said the first thing that came into his mind: "You were amazing."

The Captain glanced over his shoulder then, that bone-melting smirk on his face again, and he agreed, "I know."

"I could've sworn you said you weren't a stripper, though," Erwin said, giving a little smirk of his own.

"I prefer to be called an exotic dancer," the Captain replied, feigning offense, though his amusement was clear in his voice. "I just dance; There's no real stripping involved."

That smirk was a smile then, and Erwin felt himself relaxing, asking, "Are you really into all this? The leather and the whips and chains and such..."

"Obviously," was the snide response, and the Captain slid a wrist-length glove from his hand. His nails were perfectly manicured, as odd as that was. "What about you?"

"I've never tried it," Erwin said, his eyes falling on the brunette's back as the he shimmied out of the chaps he had been wearing, reducing down to a familiar pair of shorts, turning to sit on the vanity, one leg hiked up on the edge of it, his smirk showing the fact that he was fully aware of how incredibly tempting he looked.

"Do you want to?"

"I'd love to." It was only half true, but the opportunity to fuck someone as irresistible as the little brunette currently splayed out on the vanity was too enticing to resist. 

"Come have a midnight snack with me," the Captain said, tugging the red leather collar from his throat. "We can work out the details then."

"Details?"

"Usually, the sorta thing I teach. Limits, toys, positions, status, things like that. One condensed lesson, a hundred and fifty bucks, sex after." He extended his hand then, asking, "Do we have a deal?"

"Am I paying for the lesson," Erwin asked, his voice cautious, "or am I paying for the sex?"

The Captain's responding glare could cut diamonds. "Keep talking like that, and it won't happen at all." His voice was cold. 

"Consider it forgotten," Erwin said, meaning it. "I'm just a little surprised you'd jump to sex straightaway."

The Captain shrugged at that. "Class is something I don't come across often in this line of work; I like it, and you have it. You're obviously interested in me, too, so there's no reason for us not to fuck." And then those molten silver eyes were on the blonde again. "Now, do we have a deal or not?"

"I have one condition," was Erwin's reply, still treading carefully.

"And what's that?" The Captain only seemed half-interested.

"I'm not going to have sex with someone without knowing their name."

"Fair enough." And that icy glare was gone, replaced with that all-too-familiar smirk. "It's Levi."

"Levi..." It felt good on Erwin's lips. 

"And your name is?" the Cap-- Levi asked.

"Erwin." At last, they shook hands, a shared half-smirk on their lips. "Erwin Smith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is a bit filler-ish, I think, but I really wanted to cover a bit of the dynamics of the office where Erwin and his crew work, as well as a bit of the relationships going on there. Erwin and Levi are a bit different than they were in my last fic, but everyone else seems to be the same. And Mike is still single. Really, I can't see him with anyone other than Erwin. He and Nanaba would be bros, I think, watching sports and playing video games and whatnot, no matter what gender Nanaba would be. Not really sure why...
> 
> Oh, and Farlan and Isabel are alive and well in this fic! I'm really glad I finally got the opportunity to write Isabel :) She's a dear! 
> 
> Next chapter: Erwin and Levi's "date" to set up their first romantic encounter might just lead to a little self-discovery on Erwin's part!


	3. Perfectly Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's nothing wrong with enjoying a little pain," Levi said, suddenly serious, meaning every word, his determination clear. "It's perfectly normal."
> 
> "You tell that to people often, don't you?" Erwin asked, smiling a bit too warmly. 
> 
> "It's part pf the job," was all Levi said. 
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall

"I can't believe there's a café that's still open this late..."

It was a nice café, too, all marble floors and wrought-iron bar stools. The coffee itself was quite good, too, strong and aromatic. To top it all, it was on the route Erwin took from work to his apartment, and he was certain he'd have to become a regular customer. 

"The owner is the same guy that owns the club," Levi said, sipping at some chocolate-flavored parody of coffee, dark eyes downcast. "Most of the clientele comes here after they wrap up there. They're pretty much the same business, when you get down to it. Same customers, anyway."

"That's very clever," Erwin allowed, lacing his fingers together, elbows on the edge of the table, his eyes locking with Levi's, bright, intense. "Who is the owner, if I may ask?" Whoever he was, he was a good businessman, and that was at least deserving of respect.

"Doesn't matter." There was a smirk on the little brunette's face, gorgeous and utterly breathtaking. "He doesn't really involve himself with anything but the money. Rouge may as well be mine. I am the king there."

"Fair enough, your majesty," Erwin said, allowing himself a soft snicker at the pleased blush that rose across Levi's cheeks at that, tossing a smile at the sour-looking, freckle-faced waitress as she placed a paper-wrapped croissant in front of him. Those blue, blue eyes were soon on the smaller man again, asking, "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"It's better I don't," was Levi's reply, his cup lifted, the gentle motion of his wrist swirling the dark liquid around and around. "In my line of work, you gotta watch your figure."

"That does make sense."

"I know it does." That sense of absolute confidence was irresistible. "Tell me something, Erwin."

"Anything," the blonde replied, doing his best to hide a shiver at the sound of his name slipping past those silken lips.

"Do you have any experience with BDSM?" Levi asked, apparently unperturbed by the fact that they were out in public. He had said that Rouge's customers often came here, but to be so brazen about it...

"Can't say that I have," Erwin said, only one elbow resting on the table, his eyes drifting to the pastry steaming happily on his plate. "Honestly, I've always found that sort of thing a bit strange."

Levi looked vaguely insulted by that, asking, "If you think it's strange, then why're you trying it?"

"Because it'll give me a shot with you," was the answer, completely honest. 

The little brunette smirked then. "And, what, you think fucking me is gonna make me wanna go out with you or something?" he asked, sounding strangely smug.

"I'd like to think it would help, at least."

"I don't do the dating thing, Erwin." Levi's voice was cold, unwavering. "It's messy and emotional, I don't wanna do anything that's messy or emotional, if I can avoid it."

The blonde just shrugged. "Maybe," he said, sounding hopeful, "you'll change your mind if I can prove myself worth the effort."

Levi didn't seem to change his opinion, if the firm set of his lips was any indication. "Are we gonna get on with this or are you just gonna keep trying to flirt with me?" He didn't seem to mind it, though.

"I'll drop it for now," Erwin said, a faint smirk on his lips. 

"For now?" Somehow, Levi seemed amused by that. 

"For now," Erwin agreed, taking a bite of buttery, flaky pastry. He would definitely have to become a regular here. "What do we need to go over?"

"Well, most of it will be covered by the lesson the night of the scene," Levi admitted, giving a half-shrug.

"Scene?" Erwin asked, one thick brow lifted in puzzlement. "They really call it that?"

"Generally, yeah." Levi glanced down at his watch. It was nearly two o'clock; He'd have to wrap up soon if he wanted to keep up with his cleaning schedule. "You ever use equipment?"

"Such as...?"

"Paddles, cock rings, whips, ropes..." Levi shrugged again. "Things like that."

"Cock rings and ropes, yes," the blonde said, "paddles and whips, no."

"No pain play whatsoever?"

"Not really, no."

"Ever had your hair pulled?" Levi asked next.

"I have." 

There was a faint, telltale flush overtaking Erwin's cheeks, and Levi asked, "And...?"

That flushed deepened further when Erwin replied, "I enjoy it far more than I should."

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying a little pain," Levi said, suddenly serious, meaning every word, his determination clear. "It's perfectly normal."

"You tell that to people often, don't you?" Erwin asked, smiling a bit too warmly. 

"It's part pf the job," was all Levi said. He took a sip of his chocolaty mock-coffee before he asked, "How did the cock ring thing work out?"

"I'm not really fan."

"And the ropes?" Levi asked next.

"I think I would really enjoy bondage, actually," Erwin admitted, a sly little smile on his face.

"On your partner or on you?"

"Either way would be good, I think."

"I think I might actually let you tie me up at some point," Levi said, his eyes glowing in interest. "Prove to me that you're worth my time, and I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

"While I really like the sound of that," Erwin said, a smirk on his face, "and I plan to come back to it later, we really need to discuss exactly what we'll be doing."

"I think we'll go with just rough sex to start," Levi said, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. Actually having sex with his students wasn't something he usually did. There was no real reason for Erwin to know that, though, was there? Really, he just wanted the sex itself, but, for some reason, this gorgeous chunk of blonde, blue-eyed perfection seemed genuinely interested in him, and he was going to milk that for everything it was worth, even if only for the doubtlessly mind-blowing sex. "You're definitely the dominant type..." That was a lure in and of itself.

"I like to think so, yes," Erwin agreed.

"You'll top, then," Levi said, meeting the blonde's eyes as he spoke. "We gonna do this at your place or mine?"

"You're the one with the equipment," Erwin said, holding the smaller man's gaze, confident. "I think it's best we go to your place for it."

Levi just nodded. It made sense.

"I do have a question, though."

The brunette glanced up then. "Yeah?"

"How can I prove that I'm worth your time?" Erwin asked, his eyes dark, intense.

"If I told you that," Levi said, standing and slipping into his black duster, "there'd be no point."

And Erwin smiled, leaving a tip on the table as grabbed his own coat and followed the other out into the night. "Where do you live, Levi?" he asked, his voice hanging in the frigid air.

"Up at Karanese," the little brunette said. "I'm on the twelfth floor."

Again, Erwin smiled, "I'm on the tenth."

"No kidding?" Levi seemed genuinely surprised by that, and oddly pleased. 

"No kidding," Erwin said, that smile widening as they stepped up to the curb. "I can't say I've ever seen you around, though."

"I go to work at eight," Levi said, shrugging, "and I get off at twelve-thirty. Scheduling conflict, I guess."

"Do you stay home during the day?" Erwin asked.

"Mostly, yeah," Levi replied, flagging down a cab, grabbing the blonde's coat sleeve and pulling him into the taxi as well. "Karanese Apartments," he said to the driver before speaking to Erwin again. "I'm a homebody."

"You don't seem the homebody type," Erwin said, unable to keep the surprise from his voice.

"Oh?" Levi, for his part, couldn't mask his curiosity. "What kinda type do I seem?"

"The drinking and partying with your friends every night type, I think," Erwin replied.

Levi scoffed at that. "Sorry to burst your bubble," he said, his voice harsh and sardonic, "but I don't have any friends to drink and party with."

"What about Farlan and Isabel?"

"Just them," Levi admitted, "and Petra."

"I don't think I believe you," Erwin said after a moment, ignoring the brunette's responding glare. "You're magnetic. How can you--"

"I'm an asshole, Erwin," Levi said, his voice cold. "You're a smart guy. There's no way you haven't realized that by now."

"You're not an asshole, Levi," Erwin said, meaning it. "You're strong. You're confident, and you're in control no matter how wild a situation seems, and that's incredibly attractive. Besides," he added, a little smirk on his face, "You're a smart guy. There's no way you haven't realized that by now."

A bit reluctantly, Levi allowed himself a smile. This was going to be harder than he thought. 

And just as that thought occurred to him, Erwin asked, "Are you certain you won't want a meal or anything afterward? Aftercare is important, you know."

"You did your research."

"Of course."

"Well, believe me," Levi said, smirking and confident, "if you're as good in bed as I think you are, the only thing I'm gonna want afterward is sleep."

"Levi..."

That tone was becoming familiar, and Levi's smirk widened, a snickering laugh passing his lips. "Let's just stay fuck buddies for now, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the preparations have been made. Erwin and Levi are getting closer, and while Levi isn't exactly comfortable with that, it's happening anyway. Deep down, his attraction to Erwin isn't just physical, and that's going to make it harder to view Erwin as just a student
> 
> A quick side note: The waitress at the café is Ymir. I adore her. I need to write something for her that isn't just yumikuri porn...
> 
> Next chapter: Action. You know the sort I mean.
> 
> Excited for the next chapter? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


	4. Your Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But why exactly did you bring lunch?"
> 
> "Because you'll need your strength for tonight," Isabel said, a wicked little smirk playing at the edges of her lips.
> 
> "What happens tonight?" Again, Nile was the one to speak.
> 
> "He has a meeting with Cap tonight," Isabel replied, crossing her arms, "and you're not invited."
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall, though this particular chapter is safe for work

Mike's secondhand excitement was nearly palpable when Erwin returned to the office the next day, peaking around noon. 

As usual, they met up in the break room at lunch, eating and chatting as they always did. Friendly time, Hanji called it, though that title had always sounded odd to their own ears.

It took a moment to get settled in, but as soon as they were, the grilling began.

"You look happy," Mike said, smiling between bites of the burrito he had brought with him. "It went okay, then?"

"It went really well, actually." Erwin smiled to himself at that. "There's even a bit of follow-up tonight."

"Follow-up?" Mike asked, one brow lifted in confusion. "Like a date?"

"Not exactly," was the only explanation given. 

"Did you get his name, at least?"

"I did."

There was a sort of mystery to those words, and Mike asked, "Well, what is it?"

"Honestly," Erwin replied, his tone dead serious, "I don't think he'd be okay with me telling you."

A beat of silence passed before the taller blonde shrugged, saying, "Fair enough."

"He's an interesting man, though," Erwin said, a soft smile on his face as he picked at the salad before him. "There's something about him that just--"

"You sure he's legal?"

And Erwin chuckled. "He's twenty, at the very least."

"Just checking," Mike said, taking anther bite of his lunch, looking quite content. "Continue."

"I don't think I've met anyone like him before," Erwin mused, watching his reflection in the shiny surface of a cherry tomato. "He's certainly more confident than anyone else I've met. And he manages to be that way without it being obnoxious. On top of that, he's very attractive."

"Attractive?" Mike's voice came out as a bout of quiet laughter. "He's a lot more than that."

"Mike..." It sounded suspicious.

"What? You've seen him without a shirt, Erwin. He's all toned and tight, and..." Mike made a sound somewhere between a wistful sigh and a rueful chuckle. "And I think I'm a li'l jealous."

"Mike, you look fine." It was true.

"I have a paunch." He didn't really seem to care, though, taking another bite of burrito.

You do not!" Again, a chuckle passed Erwin's lips. "You're a bit soft, is all. And you know that if you gave up--"

"I'm not giving up junk food," Mike interrupted, a smug look on his face. "I'm soft like a teddy bear and there's nothing wrong with that." He just barely managed to say it with a straight face.

"I suppose you are."

"More a grizzly than a teddy, I'd say," Nile said as, too, arrived for his lunch, quickly making his way to the refrigerator and rummaging around for the blue bag hidden in the back. 

"Yeah, well you look like a horse with that haircut." It was a harmless joke, if Mike's sunny smile was any indication.

"Maybe," Nile replied, giving a little smirk of his own, "But at least I don't--"

"Is Erwin Smith here?"

The voice drifting down the hall was familiar, eager and just the slightest bit squeaky.

"I think he's in the break room." The hesitant reply came from Nanaba, and Mike's ears pricked at the sound of it. "Down the hall, first door on the left."

"Thanks!"

"Gonna hafta talk to Nana about letting strangers in..." Mike kept his voice low.

"She got past Moblit first," Nile said quietly. "Isn't it more on him than her?" 

All too soon, though, the owner of the voice walked into the lounge, smiling a bit too brightly. "Hey, Erwin!"

"Isabel..." The blondes eyebrows lifted as he spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Isabel?" Nile's voice was too soft for her to hear, and Mike simply shrugged an "I dunno."

"Cap told me this was where you work," Isabel said, setting a brown paper bag down on the table where the others were gathered.

"But why are you here?" Nile was the one to ask, clearly agitated. It bothered him when things weren't as usual. "And who the hell is Cap?"

"I'm here to visit and to drop off lunch," Isabel said, gesturing to the bag resting on the table. "I even waited until lunch to make sure I didn't interrupt anything important."

"That's very considerate of you," Erwin said, though his voice was tense. "But why exactly did you bring lunch?"

"Because you'll need your strength for tonight," she said, a wicked little smirk playing at the edges of her lips.

"What happens tonight?" Again, Nile was the one to speak.

"He has a meeting with Cap tonight," Isabel replied, crossing her arms, "and you're not invited."

Though he knew the answer, Mike smiled and asked, "Am I invited?"

"Of course not!" It came out with a peal of laughter. "But you seem pretty cool, so feel free to drop by Rouge whenever you want, okay? I think Cap'd like you well enough."

"Who is Cap?" Nile asked again, crossing his own arms and glaring with those hawk eyes.

"He wouldn't be interested in you," was all Isabel said, clearly annoying the brunette further. "Who would be? You're the kinda guy who eats peanut butter and banana sandwiches for lunch, and I think you'd bore him."

"I didn't make it myself," Nile said, his voice tense. It was becoming more than simple annoyance now. "It was my daughter."

"There a wife to go with her?" Isabel asked, suddenly sounding genuinely interested.

"And a son."

"Well, you'd definitely bore the Captain," Isabel said again, though her tone was gentler than before. "Married types really aren't the sorta people he likes to be around. Besides, who wants to be married?"

"I don't," Mike said, and she smiled at him, petting his hair and saying, "Smart guy."

"You never answered the question," Nile suddenly said, more irritated than ever. "Who is this Cap person?"

"The Captain is a friend of mine," Isabel said at last, crossing her arms and cocking her left hip and rolling those pretty emerald eyes as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world. "And a friend of Erwin's. Prob'ly a friend of this big ol' teddy bear pretty soon, too."

"Mm," was all the response Nile gave, though his sneer made his stance on the subject clear.

"Anywho." She turned back to Erwin then, though she kept her elbow against Mike's shoulder. "I brought stew. Farlan made it, and we had leftovers, so... Yeah. I think Cap's planning on making ordering out or something for dinner, so don't eat a big dinner. Don't wanna have a bellyache during the meeting."

"Understandable." Erwin glanced up, giving the little redhead a smile. "And thank you."

"Not a problem!" But a frown soon overtook Isabel's face, and she said, "I don't think Farlan likes you too much, though."

"The next time I see him," Erwin said, meaning it, "I'll do my best to change that."

And Isabel smiled. "Good. Cap doesn't have many friends, so if they don't get along..." She shrugged, scratching the back of her neck, eyes distant. "That wouldn't be good. We've all got to get along, for his sake."

"Then I'll have to get along with this Petra girl, too, won't I?"

"Yep! Doesn't take much effort to get along with her, either!" At long last, Isabel took a step back, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her thick purple coat. "There's a note in there with his contact info on it, too," she said, indicating the bag on the table. "And when and where to meet him and all that. Be sure to read it before you leave here, okay?"

"I will."

A nod, and she was gone.

It was quiet then, the silence ringing. Isabel was as loud as Hanji was.

"Well, she was..." Mike scoffed, though there was a slight smile on his face. "Different."

"Intense." Nile said it like a curse glaring at his lunch. "Who doesn't like peanut butter and banana sandwiches?"

"People with peanut allergies," Mike said, smirking.

"People with banana allergies," Erwin added, his smirk matching the other blonde's, and Nile rolled his eyes.

"Who was she, anyway?" the brunette asked, taking a sip of the coffee at his side. "A friend of yours, Erwin?"

"She's a friend of a friend, actually," Erwin said, unrolling the top of the paper bag Isabel had left, pulling out a sealed bowl, a spoon and a note. Naturally, the note was of the most interest, though he reluctantly decided that it could wait for a moment. Best to eat as soon as possible, and his salad wasn't really appealing anymore with the scent of stew drifting up to him.

"You're talking about that Cap guy, huh?" Nile asked.

"Yeah." 

"And what is he to you, exactly?" Nile asked next, folding his arms and resting them on the table. "Just a friend?"

"I'm not really sure yet," Erwin admitted, popping the lid off the bowl and sinking the spoon in. Hesitating for a second, he took a bite. It was good. Still warm, too. "By tomorrow, I ought to know." A wistful sigh passed his lips, and he corrected himself: "I'm hoping to know, at least."

"Sounds like trouble," was the brunette's final assessment.

"A little trouble can be fun," was Erwin's only response, and Mike smiled knowingly beside him.

The silence that followed was on either side of the spectrum: Calming on Mike's side and tense on Nile's. Erwin ignored it, eating quietly and unfolding the note Levi had left for him. It was, of course, short and utterly to the point. 

'Be at 12-F at one. Eat before eight, I'll order in pre-app. Levi.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Isabel in the office. She's a bit out of place there, but I adore her, so it's all good. I'm really hoping I got her personality right... I can see her liking Mike quite a bit in an AU. She's so spirited, and he's so mellow... They'd balance each other out, I think. 
> 
> And speaking of Mike, I imagine if he wasn't involved with the military, he'd be a typical bachelor, with the junk food addiction and all. I can see him being a big, soft teddy bear without anything about him really changing.
> 
> Next chapter: Erwin's meeting with Levi. We all know it isn't really just a meeting, though, don't we? ;)
> 
> Excited for the next chapter? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


	5. Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time that listening to Sinatra wasn't relaxing. On the contrary, Ol' Blue Eyes was doing nothing but reminding Levi of another set of equally blue eyes.
> 
> And the bourbon sure as hell wasn't helping. It was stupid, actually. He'd need to be clear-headed if he was going to teach.
> 
> That thought came with a scoff. Who was he kidding? This wasn't about teaching.
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall

As incredibly odd as it was, Levi was nervous.

He currently sat splayed in the leather chair that was his most prized possession, a tumbler of bourbon balanced on the arm, a caramel voice flowing through the apartment. This was the first time that listening to Sinatra wasn't relaxing. On the contrary, Ol' Blue Eyes was doing nothing but reminding Levi of another set of equally blue eyes.

And the bourbon sure as hell wasn't helping. It was stupid, actually. He'd need to be clear-headed if he was going to teach.

That thought came with a scoff. Who was he kidding? This wasn't about teaching. This was about--

Two knocks sounded at the door then, and a sigh passed Levi's lips as he placed his glass on the table.

It was Erwin on the other side. 

"Evening," the blonde said, that breathtaking smile on his face.

"Hey." That said, Levi let the other in, watching quietly. Somehow, that angel of a man looked perfectly at ease, a beam of light in the melancholic stillness of the apartment, gold amongst so much coal. He was perfect, and yet he belonged here. Strange.

"Would you like me to pay up front?" Erwin asked, taking a seat on the couch. He had taken his coat and briefcase home before he came here, it seemed. Smart man. "Or would you rather wait until afterwards?"

Straight to business, and right to the point. That wasn't really a surprise. "I'll take it now." And Levi did just that, taking the little bundle of bills and tucking it into the pocket of his sweatpants before retaking his chair and asking, "You want anything to eat?"

"I'm fine, thank you." But Erwin's eyes were elsewhere, taking in the leather furniture and the white carpet and the bookshelves and the fireplace. He looked impressed. 

"You gonna have enough energy?" It was half a joke.

"I'm sure I will," the blonde replied with a smile. "The stew Isabel brought was wonderful."

"Farlan's a pretty great cook," was all Levi said on the subject.

A beat of silence passed, yet it was not awkward, though that was strange in and of itself. Maybe Sinatra was helping after all.

There was a pair of blue-enough-to-rival-Frank's eyes, at long last, on Levi's face, and Erwin asked, "I suppose it's time to start the lesson, then?"

Levi allowed himself a smirk at that, asking, "Eager?"

"A bit, yes."

Glad it's not just me, Levi thought to himself, eyes roving over a broad chest, still clad in a tailored, graphite-colored jacket. "Bourbon?" he asked, taking a sip from his own glass.

"Maybe next time." There was no room for doubt in that smooth purr of a voice.

"What makes you think there's gonna be a next time?"

"Call it a hunch."

That arrogance was far more attractive than it should have been. "You're definitely a dom," was all Levi said.

Erwin gave a chuckle at that, saying, "We already established that, didn't we?"

"Some people play both roles," was the only justification Levi had to offer. "Just keep in mind that I work on both sides of the coin, so I'm not really a true submissive."

"I can work with that," the blonde said, his drumming fingers matching the beats of I've Got You Under My Skin. How appropriate.

"Good," Levi said, meaning it. Truth be told, he had never played sub. He'd never come across anyone who had seemed worthy of topping him. The opportunity to get fucked by a man like Erwin was too good to pass up, though, and he was sure it'd be worth it to give up control for a while. "And given I'm playing S, there's no real need to discuss limits, unless you want to."

"What about your limits?" Erwin asked.

"I'll get to that," Levi replied, assuming there was at least reason to ask about the other's boundaries. "Right now, though, we're talking about you."

"Understood."

"Anything you're not comfortable with?" Levi prompted, taking another sip of bourbon, loving the slow burn of it down the back of his throat.

"Well, I don't want to have sex with someone who's drunk."

That prompted a slight snicker. "I'm not getting drunk," the little brunette said, rolling his eyes. "But I guess I'll stop if you want."

"If you wouldn't mind."

The glass was sat back on the table then, and Levi relaxed back into the chair, legs spread, a lazy smirk on his face. "I think we're gonna go without toys for the moment," he said next. "Missionary position okay with you?"

"I think I'd rather have you in my lap, at least for a while."

Really, that wasn't a surprise, and Levi stood, leaning against the arm of the chair when he asked, "What do you wanna listen to?"

"Sinatra's no good?" There was a hint of amusement in Erwin's voice.

"Not for a lap dance," Levi said, his tone mirroring the elder's. 

"It does sound more like make-out music," Erwin agreed.

"That's my only limit, by the way," Levi said, pushing away from the chair and sashaying over to the stereo system in the corner, off to the side of the fireplace. "I don't want you kissing me."

"At all?" Erwin actually sounded disappointed by that. Cute. 

"Just on the lips," was the response, Sinatra's voice cutting off in favor of some sleazy-sounding electronic rock. "It's too personal. And condoms are a must. I'm clean, and you look like you prob'ly are too, but it's best to be safe."

"Agreed."

The two fell silent after that, Levi taking a moment to warm up, working his hips from side to side, hands roving from his shoulders, stroking down along the soft gray fabric covering his chest, coming to rest against his hips, pushing into his hands, and Erwin felt his mouth go dry. The smirk the brunette gave at that was positively mouthwatering, though, and a soft sigh slipped past Erwin's lips when Levi was finally upon him, knees pressed into the leather of the sofa on either side of the blonde's hips, barely making contact with the other.

"I guess asking if you like what you see is kinda pointless..." There was a smirk in Levi's voice, and Erwin mirrored it.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here."

"Exactly." 

That word came with a roll of Levi's hips, soft black sweatpants stroking over Erwin's stomach, the brunette's hands resting against the back of the couch, sliding along leather, the soft squeak of it sending a shudder through the blonde.

When the time finally came that Levi settled in his lap, their hips grinding together, Erwin found that all but the last vestiges of his self-control had fled, and he allowed his hands to slip over the smaller man's hips, pulling him closer, reveling in the other's responding sigh.

"You wanna just get it over with and fuck?"

Levi's voice was a harsh purr at his ear, a pale hand at the back of his neck, the two pressed chest to chest.

"That's fine by me."

"Bedroom." 

One pale hand tangling itself into his tie, Erwin allowed himself to be led into the bedroom, standing at the foot of the four-poster bed as Levi flopped onto it, laying on his back and wriggling loose from the black sweats, legs in the air, that cute ass exposed as the fabric slid away.

"You're gorgeous." And Erwin meant it, his jacket already tossed aside, working on loosening his tie. 

"I know," Levi agreed instantaneously, propping up on his elbows and watching that silken violet tie fly across the room. "Leave the rest of it on."

"Excuse me?" There was a chuckle in the blonde's voice, clear as day.

"It's sexy. Leave the rest on, just roll up your sleeves."

And Erwin did, moving in to rest one knee on the edge of the bed, saying, "On your hands and knees."

It was a bit unexpected when Levi did as he was told, adding, "Lube and condoms are in the nightstand, just be quick, yeah?" 

"I'm not the type to rush." Erwin was on the bed, too, then, hands at Levi's hips, running across soft, flushed skin, his nails following soon after, and the little brunette shuddered, pushing back against him. "Is this all right?"

"Just don't break the skin." Already, Levi's voice was heavy. "Anything I can cover with makeup is fine."

"I think I can handle that." It was mostly true, at least, and Erwin was careful not to break the skin when he trailed his nails along the curve of the brunette's back. His right hand was otherwise occupied, however, making a beeline for the dark wood nightstand beside the bed, rifling around until he came away with a little bottle and a foil packet. 

"Got it?" Levi's voice was raspy, desperate already. Cute.

"Got it." As soon as those words were in the air, Erwin was busy coating his fingers in sweet-smelling oil, the scent fogging up his mind even more so than the stunning brunette who was currently presenting himself in as lewd a position as possible. He was incredibly tempting, there was no point in denying it, and the thought of this being their only time together was a nagging presence in the back of Erwin's mind. He'd have to make this memorable. Tracing just the pad of his index finger along that tight little ring of muscle, he found his voice long enough to ask, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Pure desperation.

Without any further ado, the first finger pressed in, and Levi gave a soft gasp in response, pushing his hips back against it and dropping onto his elbows, those dark, dark eyes casting a lustful stare over his shoulder. 

A twist of the fingers, and those eyes were squeezed shut, a pillow pulled to the brunette's chest, his shoulders hunched, his breathing sharp and shallow. 

A soothing kiss was pressed to the curve of his shoulder then, the soft whispers against his ear doing nothing but darkening the flush over pale skin. The second finger was soon added, and Levi gave a soft sound somewhere between a whimper and a full-on moan, his back arching beautifully, that rosy blush travelling down along his shoulder blades. 

The press of teeth against the back of his neck was a bit too much, a full-body shiver ripping down the smaller man's spine, a half-hearted glare tossed over his shoulder in response,, demanding, "Hurry up."

That impatience was strangely alluring, but Erwin was the dom here, after all. 

"I never said I was actually going to fuck you tonight, did I?"

There was a moment of silence then, tense, and Levi turned to rest on one elbow and all but command, "What?"

"I'll get you off," Erwin said, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips, his eyes icy, "but I'm not going to fuck you. We can save that for another time."

"Asshole." There was no real venom in Levi's voice: Just a sort of irritated amusement. He had been taken by surprise. "And you expect me to do the same for you?"

"It seems fair, don't you think?"

"Yeah, actually." That said, Levi pulled himself up into a sitting position, jerking his chin towards the head of the bed. "Sit with your back against the headboard. We'll get it over with all at once."

"You want to get it over with that quickly?" Erwin asked, a hint of amusement in his voice, though he did as he was told, smirking a bit when Levi knelt between his legs on all fours. 

"The sooner we get this over with," the brunette reasoned, "the sooner we can get around to actually fucking, even if it's not tonight."

"True enough," Erwin agreed, a smirk on his face when deft, pale hands undid his belt, popping open the button on his trousers and making quick work of the zipper. A shudder passed through his body when Levi finally managed to get his cock into that warm, soft mouth, working like an absolute expert. That wasn't surprising, really, and at long last, Erwin allowed his hand to slide beneath the other's body, stroking against soft, heated skin, dipping into that band of muscle with surprising ease. His other hand came to rest at the other's hips, holding him firmly in place.

Levi was already a mess, nails digging into the blonde's clothed thighs, doing his best to stay focused as thick fingers worked against him, maddeningly gentle. Erwin knew what he was doing, that was for sure. It wasn't too long before the brunette had to pull back for air, clenching his teeth and shivering when Erwin's fingers pressed against his sweet spot. 

All too soon, though, those fingers were gone, and Erwin's voice rumbled down to him, "Touch yourself."

And, of course, Levi did, barely coherent enough to nuzzle against the blonde's cock on occasion, his free arm curled around Erwin's waist, clawing at his ribs, nearly tearing through the starched fabric.

Far too quickly, it was over, a strained whimper forcing itself past Levi's lips as he shuddered in Erwin's arms, barely registering the blonde's responding chuckle or the gentle touch of fingertips along his spine.

That touch was soon at the nape of his neck, holding him still while Erwin finished himself off with a harsh growl, a shudder tearing up Levi's spine as hot white warmed skin, painting his cheek and neck and shoulder. Disgusting. He wasn't about to pull away, though. Erwin was a true dom, it seemed, and he'd have to do whatever it took if he was ever going to get the blonde into his pants.

"Good boy." Erwin's words came out on a easygoing chuckle, his fingers threading into ebony hair, giving just enough of a tug to pull a soft gasp from the other's lips.

"I oughta wipe it on your pants," was the slightly irritable response, though Levi's smirk gave away the fact that there was no real malice in those words. Instead, he went for the box of tissues in the nightstand, cleaning himself up as best he could before giving up and announcing, "I'm taking a shower."

Erwin's smirk was enough to make his next words redundant, though he said them anyway: "I'll join you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinatra and bourbon seems a bit sophisticated for Levi, I think, and at the same time, it sorta suits him. He seems to really enjoy the few fancy things he can get his hands on, Erwin included. Class is a really foreign thing to Levi, and that's where its appeal would be, though I don't really intend to go terribly deep into his backstory with this fic
> 
> Also: Levi has a four-poster bed. I may or may not be alluding to future events with that
> 
> Also, also: I'm (not) sorry to tease you guys, but I don't wanna go to sex straightaway with this fic, but we'll get to it soon enough. I'm hoping to keep the content interesting enough to keep it going without constant sex
> 
> Next chapter: Saturday morning with a grumpy guy and his equally grumpy cat
> 
> Excited for the next chapter? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


	6. Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin said nothing, merely staring at the odd, green-eyed, bat-eared... Animal. 
> 
> "Are you just gonna stare?" Levi actually sounded a bit offended by that notion.
> 
> "I think so, yes." Erwin dropped to one knee, keeping a careful distance from this Titan animal. It wasn't a dog. It could possibly be a cat, but it was quite large, and the utter lack of fur and the gigantic bat ears were a bit odd. "Is it a chupacabra?" he asked at long last.
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall

"You're still here?"

"Mmmpf."

"I don't know what that means." There was no irritation in Levi's voice, though; Just a slight tone of amusement mostly overwhelmed by morning grogginess. Good. Erwin had been worried that the other would be angry with him for sleeping over without permission. "C'mon, get up, old man."

"Um nah old." The words were muffled a bit, but they came through clearly enough.

"Well, you're definitely not a spring chicken."

The only response Erwin gave was a sleepy, half-hearted glare, his face still mostly hidden against a soft pillow. 

"C'mon." There was a brief slip of Levis hand against the other's back as he stood, saying, "I gotta take Titan out, or he'll be bitchy the rest of the day."

"'Titan?'" Erwin asked, finally finding it in himself to sit up, watching as the brunette headed out into the living room, that cute, perky ass still gloriously bare. "You have a dog?"

"What makes you think Titan is a dog?" Levi called from the other room, sauntering back in with last night's clothes in his arms, depositing them into the hamper against the far wall. 

"Aren't dogs the only pets you take for walks?" the blonde asked, stretching a bit as the other pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a baggy, long-sleeved shirt that kept his collarbones and most of his shoulders exposed. Very nice.

"Nope." Grabbing the violet tie off the floor and tossing it onto the bed, Levi said, "Go downstairs and put on some clean clothes. Titan and I'll meet you in the lobby."

Nodding, Erwin stood, though not without asking yet another question: "I suppose it'd be inappropriate to ask for a good-morning kiss?"

"Very inappropriate, yeah." There was a ghost of a smile on the other's lips. "Go get dressed. And no suits. I wanna see you in something casual."

"All right, all right." Rolling his shoulders, Erwin gave a satisfied sigh when the bones and joints cracked, grinning a bit when the other winced at the sound.

"Old man."

"I won't take long," the blonde said, striding into the living room to collect his suit jacket, shoes and socks, not bothering with putting them on as he padded out into the hallway, and then into the elevator, pressing the button emblazoned with a little number ten. The ride was quick, and he soon stepped into an identical hall, his own apartment behind the third door to the left. Pulling his keys from his jacket pocket, he slid one into the lock, all but rushing into his living room, working quickly to strip and survey the clothing lining his closet. It took longer than he was hoping, but he eventually settled on a pair of dark jeans and a chunky ivory sweater over a white undershirt. Good enough. Stopping by the bathroom to brush his teeth, sliding into a pair of loafers and grabbing his coat off the back of the couch, he finally headed out again. 

The elevator was, unfortunately, empty. Apparently, Levi was already waiting. 

Or not. The lobby was also empty, and Erwin chuckled to himself. Such a rush for no reason at all. 

Leaning against the wall just to the side of the elevator, he waited, glancing down at his wristwatch, flushing a bit when he realized where it had been last night. It was just shy of noon. 

It wasn't long before the doors slid open and Levi stepped out with some strange, bald creature tethered only by a thin leash and harness.

"This is Titan."

Erwin said nothing, merely staring at the odd, green-eyed, bat-eared... Animal. 

"Are you just gonna stare?" Levi actually sounded a bit offended by that notion.

"I think so, yes." Erwin dropped to one knee, keeping a careful distance from this Titan animal. It wasn't a dog. It could possibly be a cat, but it was quite large, and the utter lack of fur and the gigantic bat ears were a bit odd. "Is it a chupacabra?" he asked at long last.

"...A chupacabra?" Levi gave a scoffing chuckle at that.

"It's a possibility."

"He's a cat," Levi said, rolling his eyes, though that faint smile was still playing at the edges of his lips. "A Sphinx cat. He's just hairless."

"This is what cats look like without fur?" Erwin asked, sounding a little disgusted as he examined the wrinkly beast in front of him. "Weird."

"A little," the brunette allowed, shrugging his shoulders. "But that's why I like him. He's different."

"Definitely different." Tossing a glance up at the other man, Erwin asked, "Can I pet him?" 

"If you want."

"And he won't bite more or scratch me or anything?"

"Not unless you give him reason to."

"And how would I give him reason to?" Erwin asked, looking genuinely nervous as he spoke, his eyes seemingly locked with Titan's.

"Just don't startle him," Levi said, one hand on his hip as he eyed the pair on the floor. "Let him sniff your hand before you try petting him. I'm with him, so he oughta be pretty calm."

"Right." Clearly still anxious, Erwin did as he was told, extending one leather-clad hand toward Titan, watching with wide eyes as the hairless excuse for a cat sniffed at him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the cat nuzzled at him, though his look of vague fright soon turned into an incredulous chuckle. "I think he likes me."

"Seems like it." Levi gave a half-smile of his own when he joined the two on the floor, pulling what appeared to be a cat-sized sweater out of his coat. "Hold him for a minute, would you?"

"It's okay to pick him up?"

"I just told you to, didn't I?" Levi asked, sounding more amused than annoyed.

Erwin nodded at that, scooping the naked cat into his arms and maneuvering his front legs into the tiny sweater, asking, "He gets cold without fur, huh?"

"Yeah." 

Far quicker than expected, Titan was dressed in his strange little sweater, only his bat-eared hair and rat-tail-adorned exposed.

"This is gonna be a quick walk," Levi said, motioning for the cat to return to the ground and heading toward the door. "He gets really cold this time of year. Honestly, I'm not sure why I even invited you along."

"Because you wanted me to take you to breakfast?" Erwin asked, grinning as he held the door, Titan slipping out before it was even all the way open.

"Don't think I'd be against that, actually." Levi's voice was soft, his eyes trained on the cat's back as he spoke, shivering a bit when the cold air hit him. At least, that's how he hoped it looked. "We can go to Café Rose. Titan's actually allowed inside, if you can believe that."

"Oh?" That was actually quite interesting. 

"He's sort of the mascot at Rouge," the little brunette continued, shooting dirty looks at any bystanders who opposed taking a cat on a walk. "He's allowed inside there, too."

"I was unaware strip clubs had mascots." It was a true enough statement.

"Kink club," Levi corrected, glancing away when Titan did his business, producing a bag and gloves from the pocket of his duster, and depositing the waste into a nearby trash bin, scrubbing his hands down with the contents of a little bottle of hand sanitizer, even offering some to Erwin, though the blonde politely refused. Levi just shrugged as the bottle was returned to his pocket: "Can't be too clean."

"Suppose you can't," Erwin agreed, adding, "Do you want to get a cab?"

"It's prob'ly for the best," Levi said, scooping Titan into his arms and tucking the cat into his coat, looping the end of his crimson scarf around those batty ears. He watched quietly as the other stepped up to the curb and let out a shrill whistle, a yellow car answering the call and pulling up within seconds. The brunette allowed himself a smile as Erwin held the door open for him, climbing in and watching as the other did the same and gave the driver their heading. "Are you always such a gentleman?" the brunette couldn't help but ask. He sounded impressed.

"I like to think so," was all the answer Erwin gave, falling silent as they went along, occasionally reaching over to pat Titan's head or scratch beneath his chin. 

"Startin' to think you like him better than me," Levi said, that little half-smile still on his lips, his eyes locking with the other's.

"Not a chance." 

There was a sincerity in those words that sent a shiver down Levi's spine, and he decided to let the silence take him.

A few minutes later, the driver was paid off, and Erwin stepped out, holding his hand out in the hopes that Levi would take it. Of course, he didn't, merely climbing out on his own , tucking Titan against his side and heading into the cafe, only glancing back once he arrived at the front door, asking, "You coming?"

"Of course."

Levi grabbed the other's sleeve as soon as they were inside, cradling Titan in his other arm as they headed toward the counter against the far right wall to place their orders.

"Mornin', Levi." It was the same freckly-faced woman as their last visit, flashing a grin when Titan placed his large, naked paws against the counter. "Hey, Titan!" Her amber eyes met with the other brunette's then, and she said, "I wanna hold him."

And, oddly enough, Levi handed him over, the cat seeming just as happy in the barista's arms, nuzzling against her shoulder and purring surprisingly loudly. 

"You just want your usual, Levi?" she asked next, though her eyes were still on the wrinkly creature she was holding. 

"I think I wanna try the peppermint latte, actually," Levi said, stripping off his coat and scarf and resting them over his arm. "A few extra pumps of chocolate. And a bagel. Whole wheat, plain cream cheese. Erwin?"

"Black coffee and a croissant, please," the blonde added, smiling politely, though he was fully aware of the stare she was giving him. 

"You Levi's boyfriend?" she finally asked, placing Titan on the counter as she readied the other brunette's order. 

"Honestly--"

"He's more a fuckbuddy than a boyfriend," Levi said, though the red-faced, sidelong glance he tossed at Erwin as he spoke was proof enough that he was at least hopeful of another round in the near future. "Gonna keep it that way for a while."

For a while. He was at least open to moving beyond a sex-based relationship. Good. 

"C'mon, Erwin." 

The blonde was pulled out of his thoughts by Levi's hand at his sleeve again, pulling him toward the front of the cafe, taking a seat at the tall table next to the front window. "Is it okay to leave Titan up there?" he asked once they were seated, eyes cast over his shoulder, landing on the cat currently lapping up what appeared to be milk from an espresso cup. Cute.

"He likes Ymir, and he's not gonna run away," was the answer. "I could probably leave him here for a whole day, and he'd be all right."

"Do you plan to leave him here all day?" Erwin found himself asking. 

"Maybe for a few hours," Levi said, shrugging his shoulders. "I have to teach tonight, so--"

"Can I come?"

"All it really is is a group therapy session," Levi admitting, shrugging again. "And it's only about twenty minutes long. Pretty boring most of the time, actually. But I guess you can come if you want."

"Believe me," Erwin said, smiling as Titan leapt into his lap, "I want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love hairless cats, and Levi seems more a cat person than a dog person to me. And Titan just seems a natural name for a large, naked animal, don't you think? Really hoping I got all my info on Sphinx cats right... I also hope no one has done the hairless cat thing...
> 
> Oh, I can also see Ymir liking cats, as dogs are people-pleasers, and would probably annoy her. Honestly, though, I just love Ymir and wanted to write more about her. Not even gonna deny it. Maybe I'll even make her a dancer or something at Rouge. She seems the type to dance like a stripper, in my opinion.
> 
> Next chapter: The session. Another semi-regular character is introduced, along with a few one-timers. Be there or be square! ...Of course, being square is fine, too :)
> 
> Excited for the next chapter? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


	7. Kinksters of All Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's no reason to be embarrassed, I know. We're all into some pretty weird shit, but it's all perfectly normal, so there's no reason to be embarrassed."
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall

"It's weird being in the audience."

Erwin gave a chuckle at that, smiling and saying, "Is it bad, though?"

"Not really." Levi's eyes were currently trained on the stage, where a pretty ginger-haired girl was currently twirling around the pole with practiced ease.

"Looks like your position as king of the club might be threatened," Erwin said, meaning it as a joke. "She's very good."

"Not a chance." Levi seemed absolutely certain. "Petra is perfectly content with where she is now. There's no way she'd ever try to dethrone me."

"Oh, so that's Petra."

"That's Petra."

"You never told me she worked here," Erwin said next, sipping at the rum and coke he'd ordered earlier. "Did you meet here, then?"

"We've been friends since high school," the brunette replied. "She's my best friend, actually."

"You're closer to her than Farlan and Isabel?" Erwin asked, unable to mask the surprise and curiosity in his voice.

"Farlan and Isabel are more like annoying siblings than friends," Levi said, a slight smile on his face as he spoke. "Petra is my best friend. She prob'ly knows more about me than anyone."

"I think I'd like to dethrone her." Erwin's voice was soft and surprisingly serious. "What're the chances of--"

"Easy." It came out on a chuckle. "I'm not anywhere near drunk enough for you to start talking like that."

Erwin's responding smile looked surprisingly wounded. 

"Don't look at me like that," Levi said, rolling his eyes. "You know perfectly well that our so-called relationship is solely about sex. We're fuckbuddies, and that's all. You know that."

"I just got the feeling that maybe we were becoming friends."

Levi went silent at that. Maybe they were. He trusted Erwin for some reason. "If we ever become friends," he said, his voice cold, his eyes steely, "I'll be sure to let you know."

The other just smiled. It was almost like he knew something Levi didn't.

"Yeah, don't look at me like that, either." Again, Levi rolled his eyes, though his attention was soon back on the stage, watching Petra take a bow. "C'mon."

A soft drag of fingertips over his shoulder had Erwin on his feet, grabbing their coats and following the little brunette to the back, though this time, they went right past his room in favor of one at the end of the little hallway. The room itself was oddly pale in comparison to the rest of the club: Pristine white linoleum floors and white plaster walls. There was a number of folding chairs in the center of the room, laid out to form an open circle, and a few people had already gathered there. 

"Sit by me." It was an order, and Erwin did as he was told, taking a seat next to Levi and watching as the brunette fished that all-too-familiar crimson collar from the pocket of his coat. 

"Is that your uniform?" the blonde asked, giving a crooked little smile.

"Yep." Levi glanced to the center of the circle then, asking, "Who are we waiting for? I know Ymir and Historia are gonna miss this meeting."

"Just Petra and Auruo, then," a bald, older man said, scowling fiercely as he spoke. "They're both here at the club, though."

"Well, I know she's here, at least," Levi agreed. "Shouldn't be too long--"

"Sorry we're late!" And suddenly Petra was there, her fingers interlaced with those of a sour-faced man as they slipped into the room. She soon pulled the man -- Auruo, Erwin assumed -- into the free pair of chairs beside the newcomer.

Pulling a clipboard from beneath his chair, Levi glanced over it, saying, "Seems like everyone's here now. Two newbies, too. Make sure you introduce yourselves so they know who you are. Also include why you're here." He looked up then, crossing one leg over the other. "How's everyone been? Anything interesting to report?"

"I got something!" a muscular blonde said, raising his hand from his spot between a tall, nervous brunette and a tiny, murderous-looking blonde.

"The little blonde's new here," Levi said. "Something to do with her, huh?"

"Yeah." The big blonde smiled then. "This is Annie."

Annie, for her part, gave no verbal response, though she did relax into the other blonde's side as he spoke.

"Oh, and I'm Reiner," he said, tossing a nod to Erwin. He gestured at the brunette at his side. "And this is Bertholdt. We're polyamorous. He and I have been looking for a third for a while, and it's been almost a week now..."

"It's been going well, then?" Levi asked. Oddly enough, he actually sounded interested.

"Yeah."

The anxious-looking brunette nodded in agreement, as did the tiny blonde, and Levi smiled. "Annie, welcome," he said, sounding strangely genuine. "Reiner, Bertholdt, I'm happy for you." 

"Thanks," the three said in unison, though Reiner was the loudest.

Those steely eyes returned to the center of the circle then, asking, "Anyone else have anything new to discuss?"

"My name is Keith Shadis, and I'm a dom," the bald man said, his amber eyes cold and ferocious, almost animalistic. Erwin couldn't bring himself to meet them. "I've found a woman willing to submit for me, but she's just barely legal. Makes her more pliable."

"Old pervert." The boy speaking couldn't be more than nineteen, and the freckled brunette beside him hissed, "Jean!"

Levi, too, seemed less than amused, glaring and saying, "Jean, we've been over this. You don't bring negativity here unless you're seeking help for it. I've kicked you out once before. Don't think I'm afraid to do it again."

The blonde sighed at that, sinking further into his chair, seemingly ignorant of the freckled brunette's hand coming to rest against his knee. "Yes, sir."

"I think there's an apology in order here," Levi said next, nodding to the bald man.

Again, the blonde sighed, though he straightened up in his chair nevertheless, saying, "Sorry, Shadis."

The other man offered no response but a lip curled up in disgust.

"Anyone else?" Levi asked once the others had relaxed again.

"Oh, I have something!" The freckled brunette beside Jean had his hand raised now, a brilliant smile on his face. 

"Go on, Marco."

"Don't go on, Marco," the blonde said under his breath, his face suddenly going red. 

"I'm Marco, by the way, and this is Jean. Pony play is kind of our thing." Squeezing Jean's knee a bit, Marco said, his smile nothing short of radiant, "I finally got Jean to neigh for me!"

Levi smirked a bit at that. "Orgasm denial worked, then?"

"Like a charm!"

Those silvery eyes fell on Jean again. "You know there's no reason to be embarrassed, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know." Still, the blonde seemed exceptionally embarrassed, flushed and all but hidden against Marco's side. "We're all into some pretty weird shit, but it's all perfectly normal, so there's no reason to be embarrassed."

"Exactly." Levi's eyes fell on the sour-faced man who came win with Petra then, asking, "Auruo? Anything to share?"

"Mm." He paused to think for a moment before a slight smirk came over his face. "I got my hand cut at work," he said, "it was bleeding all over the place, but I managed to not get off on it."

"That's very good," Levi said, giving a bit of a smile as he scribbled something onto his clipboard. "Last time that happened, you got fired, didn't you?"

"Yep." And suddenly Auruo sounded bitter, crossing his arms and glaring at the floor. "Inappropriate sexual something or other."

"I remember." There was something in the look Levi gave him that was meant as a prompt. 

Looking annoyed, Auruo's beady eyed met Erwin's, and he said, "I'm Auruo. I'm into blood, biting, scratching, that sorta thing."

When it was clear that Auruo had nothing else to say, Petra chimed in. "I don't have anything to report," she said, her eyes fixed on Erwin, too, "but I do have a question."

"Go for it."

"Who's your friend?" she asked, and the others murmured a bit in response. Apparently they were curious, too.

"Do you wanna introduce yourself," Levi asked, his voice soft, "or should I?"

"You know how it goes," the blonde said. "I'll leave it to you."

Nodding, Levi spoke into the center of the circle: "This is Erwin. He's pretty new to this sorta thing, but I'm currently trying him out as my personal dom."

A surprised chatter seemed to rise at that, and Petra was the first to speak on it. "Really?" she asked, sounding oddly excited. "It's been forever! I'm really happy for you." And it seemed like she meant it, too.

"He's still being tried out," Levi reminded her, though it didn't seem to dim her enthusiasm.

"Well, it's not really like you have a type," she said, those pretty honey-brown eyes sparkling. "How did you two meet?"

"I picked him up when I was working at the Cock Pit the other night."

"Really?" Petra's eyes fell on Erwin now, and she said, "You don't see like the type to be in a place like that..."

"I was there with a friend," the blonde replied, smiling a bit. "She's on a sabbatical from work right now, and she threw herself a little impromptu going-away party there."

"Oh!"

"Where's she going?" Marco asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"She's in Cambodia, actually," Erwin said, giving a smile of his own. "She's wanted to go since we were in third grade, and she's finally managed to save up enough to go."

"That's amazing!" 

A pause came then.

"Oh, I'm Petra, by the way," the ginger-haired girl said, a warm smile on her face. "I'm in training to be a dominatrix, and Auruo is my occasional victim."

"Nice meeting you," Erwin said.

Petra's smile lit up her face again. "We're all friends here, so feel free to talk to any of us, okay? Even if you just see us out on the street."

"You trying to take my job, Petra?"

Her eyes met Levi's then. "Of course not!" she said, feigning offense. "The Red King will never be dethroned, especially not by me."

"Good girl." Glancing down at his clipboard again, Levi said, "I think I'm gonna wrap the meeting up early. The room is open for another half-hour, though, if any of you wanna stay and talk." The little brunette stood then, brushing his fingers across Erwin's shoulder, saying, "C'mon, I want a drink."

"It was nice meeting you all," Erwin said again, grabbing their coats and following Levi back into the hall. Once they were halfway through it, he asked, "The Red King?"

"Well, this place is called Rouge, after all," Levi said as they stepped into his dressing room. "It makes sense."

"It does."

Standing before the vanity, Levi lifted his hands to his neck, though he stopped at the feeling of Erwin's arms looping around his waist.

"You should leave the collar on," the blonde said, blue eyes meeting silver in the mirror. "It looks good on you."

"If I leave the collar on, I'm working," Levi said, a bit of a smirk on his face. "I'll have to charge you."

"I can pay, if you want me to."

"Don't worry about it." At last Levi dropped his hands, resting them against the edge of the vanity, glancing at the blonde over his shoulder. "I'm actually a little sore. That's payment enough."

"Being sore is a good thing?" Erwin asked, a smirk forming across his lips.

"Very." There was a darkening in those steely eyes. "I jerked off twice this morning after you left."

Erwin couldn't keep the smug little chuckle hidden. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No." Levi leaned in to nuzzle against Erwin's jaw at that, his voice soft and husky. "I'm trying to get you in my pants."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see, the people attending the session... Dot Pixis is the first, followed by Reiner and Bertholdt and Annie. Petra and Auruo, showed up too, as well as Jean and Marco, though I mentioned Jean in the first chapter... I just really like Jean. So he's there. I'm not really into the whole "pony play" thing, and honestly, I'm not even sure how it works, but I simply couldn't resist! :3
> 
> The session itself was really fun to write, though I'm pretty certain only Petra will be a regular character. Maybe Ymir, too, though she wasn't really present in this chapter... She'll be in the next one for sure. 
> 
> Also, the strip club from the first chapter is called the Cock Pit. And Hanji is in Cambodia. 
> 
> Next chapter: Hint: Levi's last line.
> 
> Excited for the next chapter? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


	8. First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't say I've ever had sex in front of a mirror before..."
> 
> God, even his voice was perfect, and Levi took as deep a breath as he could. If Erwin was going to tease him, then by god, he was going to give the blonde the exact same treatment. "There's a first time for everything." That smoke-ravaged voice was low and soft, nearly drowned out by the sound of their bodies moving against each other. "I like to jerk off in front of mirrors, actually. Pain in the ass to clean up, though." Their eyes met in the mirror. "You ever tried that?"
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall, this particular chapter is severely NSFW

Erwin was nothing short of extraordinarily thankful for the fact that Levi's dressing room door had a lock. 

"Satisfied?" Levi asked, standing before the vanity, arms crossed, one hip cocked, looking just the slightest bit irritated. No one was going to come in when the door was closed. Erwin was just being paranoid. 

"I think so, yes." It was the truth. "But are you really comfortable with doing this here, of all places?"

"I've got everything I need here," Levi said, leaning back so that his ass was pressed to the very edge of the vanity, looking a bit arrogant, fully aware of how wonderful a look it was on him. "I do have a question, though."

"What's that?" Erwin asked, genuinely curious as he moved further into the room, folding his arms and resting them against the back of the expensive-looking wing-backed chair that sat before the vanity. It was very nearly a throne.

"Are we actually going to fuck tonight?" Levi asked, somehow looking a bit eager as he spoke, his dark eyes roving.

There was a moment of quiet deliberation before Erwin's lips quirked up into a little smirk. "We are."

"My limits are still the same," Levi said, suddenly sounding serious, cutting to the chase straightaway. That was no surprise, really. "No kissing on the mouth, condoms are a must, and nothing I can't cover with stage makeup."

"I can do that."

"Yours?" Levi prompted.

"Just don't leave any marks that a suit can't cover," was all the blonde could think of.

"Great." It sounded a little sarcastic, and Levi hoisted himself up to sit on the edge of the vanity, legs spread, back arched. Even fully clothed, he looked beautiful. Absolutely irresistible. "Now get your ass over here and fuck me."

"You know, that's funny," Erwin said, though there was very little mirth in his voice as he pulled his ivory sweater over his head, reducing down to a white undershirt. It was a strange look on someone as formal as he was. "I could have sworn I was the dom here."

The ice encasing that smooth voice sent a shiver down Levi's spine, and he responded, his tone soft and careful: "You are."

Erwin's smile was positively glacial. "Then I'd better not hear you speak to me like that again," was all he had to say.

"Understood."

"Good." Erwin was currently pulling his undershirt off, revealing golden skin and the toned muscle just beneath. "Now, strip. I want to be able to see everything."

And, of course, Levi did as he was told, pulling his shirt over his head with a slight flourish, rolling his hips forward as he undid the button on his jeans, fully aware of the way greedy blue eyes were following his every move. Those eyes stayed on him, practically devouring his cock when the dark denim slid to pool on the floor. He was already half-hard.

At that moment, Erwin finally stepped up, gripping lithe, pale hips and pulling Levi firmly against him, and, oh, the roughness of the denim of his jeans against sensitive skin was absolutely breathtaking, and Levi's head fell back, a soft gasp on his lips.

Naturally, that soft, icy-pale skin was too much to resist, and Erwin's lips went in, nipping along the little brunette's Adam's apple, reveling in his responding whimper, those strangely delicate hands finding their way into his hair, tangling themselves into golden locks.

That gave Erwin an idea, and he pulled back, though his hands remained anchored against pallid hips. 

Levi seemed incredibly displeased by that, glaring with lust-dark eyes and demanding to know, "Why'd you stop?"

"Do you happen to have a pair of handcuffs here?" 

That purr of a voice was nothing short of tantalizing, and Levi nodded, reaching into the prop box at the side of the vanity, rifling through it for a moment before he came away with a pair of simple metal cuffs. "They're pretty low quality, though," he warned.

"I'm sure we can make it work."

Again, Levi nodded, obediently holding out his hands as Erwin locked the cuffs around his wrists. Once they clicked into place, Levi lifted his hands, resting them behind his head and nailing the blonde with the most persuasive look he could muster, his shoulders resting against the cool glass of the mirror, though it was Erwin's responding stare that sent a shudder through him.

Those strong hands were soon on Levi's thighs, spreading him open, and Erwin dropped to his knees, that pink tongue darting out and stroking over puckered skin, and Levi let loose a soft moan, those dark, dark eyes squeezed shut, doing all he could to encourage the other's gentle prodding.

Erwin gave a soft chuckle at that, saying, a bit amused, "You're still stretched."

"You worked me over pretty well last night," was all Levi could say, his voice low and tight, rattling through his chest.

The blonde's hum of agreement against sensitive skin sent Levi's head back again, his teeth clenched as his hips pressed forward against the other's mouth, already breathless and desperate. 

"Lube?"

Levi responded instantly, saying, "In the top drawer. Condoms are there, too."

Finding exactly what he was looking for, Erwin spread a small amount of slick liquid onto his fingers, his left hand splayed across a pale thigh, holding the little brunette open as the first finger slipped in.

As good as it felt, Levi managed to force two words past his lips: "Skip it."

"Absolutely not." There was a sharp twist of Erwin's fingers at that, and Levi shuddered, arching into that near-burning touch. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I like it when it hurts." It was the truth, but the blonde seemed unmoved.

"Be that as it may," Erwin said, finally managing to add another finger, "it's my responsibility to make sure you're properly prepared, wouldn't you say?"

Levi's only reply was a glare.

"If it makes you feel any better," the blonde said, smirking a bit as his fingers worked deeper, twisting and turning, "I'll be sure to hurt you plenty once you've been prepared. How does that sound?"

"Bite me."

Erwin was unsure if that was meant as an insult or a command, though he quickly made up his mind to interpret it as the latter, leaning in to sink his teeth into the milky flesh of the smaller man's thigh, and a sharp moan managed to slip by Levi's lips, his cuffed hands coming to tangle in blonde hair once again. 

"Jesus, Erwin..."

The blonde smirked when he pulled away, teasingly asking, "Did that hurt enough?"

"Yeah." It was more a whimper than a word. 

A soft kiss was placed over the bruise blossoming on the brunette's thigh, and Erwin said, "Tell me the truth: Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

His fingers pulling back with an obscene squelch, Erwin gave his order: "Turn over."

Levi did as he was told, pressing his chest to the varnished wood of the vanity, his hands joined in some sacrilege mockery of a prayer, watching through the light-bulb-lined mirror as Erwin unwrapped and slipped on the condom, slicking himself up before taking hold of the brunette's hips again. 

Their eyes meeting in the mirror, Erwin asked, "Ready?"

There wasn't so much as a second of hesitation: "Ready."

The first thrust was as rough as Levi had anticipated, manicured nails digging into his skin, strong hips pressing tight against his ass. The utter fullness of a hard, thick cock inside him was fucking spectacular. It was perfect. 

"I can't say I've ever had sex in front of a mirror before..."

God, even his voice was perfect, and Levi took as deep a breath as he could. If Erwin was going to tease him, then by god, he was going to give the blonde the exact same treatment. "There's a first time for everything." That smoke-ravaged voice was low and soft, nearly drowned out by the sound of their bodies moving against each other. "I like to jerk off in front of mirrors, actually. Pain in the ass to clean up, though." Their eyes met in the mirror. "You ever tried that?"

"Never." 

That word was punctuated by a harsh thrust, a roll of strong hips, and Levi pushed himself upright, his weight on his arms as he nuzzled against the blonde's jaw. "You oughta try it." Those words came on a soft breath, ruffling through blonde locks. 

Ignoring that suggestion, Erwin came up with one of his own, saying, his voice low, "I'd really like to kiss you."

For a brief moment, Levi considered it, before his answer came. "No can do."

"That's a shame." Erwin meant it, too, peppering light kisses along the side of the smaller man's neck, one hand coming up to press against the hollow of his throat, delighting in the responding shiver. 

God, Levi was already close. Fucking incredible. If only Erwin would tighten the hand around his neck...

"I think I'm going to bite you again."

That'd work, too. Again, there was no hesitation in Levi's voice. "Go for it."

And go for it Erwin did, teeth coming to grasp at the nape of the brunette's neck, short, blunt nails raking down either side of his back, hips still working, even as Levi came, shivering and growling out a soft, "Oh, fuck..."

Erwin's hands soon found pale hips again, clinging tightly as Levi rocked back against him, dark eyes tossed over his shoulder, and he asked, still breathless, "Want me to suck you off?"

A smirk came, and then an echo as Erwin pulled out and stripped off the condom: "Go for it."

Levi turned, dropping to his knees as the blonde took a seat in his chair, sucking the older man's cock down his throat with surprising ease, his hands on strong thighs, shivering as a single golden hand tangled into his hair, Erwin's eyes on his all the while, blue locked with gunmetal. Erwin looked... Almost bored, and in that instant, it was clear who was truly the King.

The brunette pulled off at that, peppering soft kisses along the older man's cock, over cut hips and trim thighs and the thatch of blonde curls between.

"Gotta admit, you got a nice cock."

"I'm aware."

Smug bastard. It was time to get rid of that smirk. Levi leaned in again, his hot little tongue tracing the vein along the underside of the blonde's cock, giving a smirk of his own when Erwin gave a strained groan in response. It was when his still-bound hands came to rest against the older man's inner thighs, nails digging crescents into sensitive flesh, that it was over, and Levi looked incredibly haughty when Erwin's hand tightened in his hair.

The splatter of white across the little brunette's neck and shoulder seemed to displease him, though, and he shuddered, asking, "Do you really have to do that?"

"Of course I do." Erwin's response came with a smug smirk, widening when other attempted to wipe the mess away with a scowl. "Come here, Levi."

The smaller man did as he was told, rising to his knees, a soft whine torn from his throat when Erwin's tongue slid over the sticky white painting his shoulder, licking away his own mess.

"You're disgusting, y'know that?" It came out slurred, heavy, and Levi prayed the arousal wouldn't strike him again. He was already sore enough.

Erwin, for his part, laughed, tangling one hand into ebony hair, saying quite smugly, "And you love it."

Another shiver ripped through Levi's system, though he gave no verbal response. There was no point in denying the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed I'm getting a bit messy. Lots of facials and various other cum-spatterings going on lately... It's absolutely filthy, and I love it. My writing's just been getting really, really dirty... I think it's my inhibitions coming down. Probably a good thing.
> 
> Next chapter: Breakfast. Titan. Ymir. Her girlfriend.
> 
> Excited for the next chapter? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


	9. Breakfast at Levi's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday mornings were for sleeping in. Everyone knew that, didn't they? So why the hell was the phone ringing?
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall, though this particular chapter is safe for work

Sunday mornings were for sleeping in. Everyone knew that, didn't they? So why the hell was the phone ringing?

Erwin groaned, flopping onto his back and glaring at his cellphone as it danced on the nightstand, even more annoying than it usually was.

It rang once, twice, shrieking, before he finally gave up and picked it up, answering, "Hello?"

"You're not in church or anything, are you?" It was Levi.

"Would I have picked up if I were in church?"

"Mmm. Prob'ly not."

There was a brief pause then, and Erwin asked, "Do you need something, Levi?"

"Yeah, actually." The brunette sounded a little surprised. "I'm hungry. Bring me something to eat."

"Why should I?" It wasn't a challenge, though, but a genuine question.

"It's your fault I'm sore," Levi replied. He, though, sounded anything BUT amused. "You owe me."

"I thought being sore was a good thing," Erwin said, smirking a bit, grateful that the other couldn't see it. "You seemed to greatly enjoy it last time."

"Last time, I was nowhere near this sore." As odd as it was, Levi actually sounded bashful. "It's been a while."

"Has it now?" Erwin asked, and he could do nothing to mask the curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah. A few months, actually."

"That's kind of surprising," Erwin said, finally rolling himself out of bed. "You're beautiful, and fierce, and..." He trailed off with a slight chuckle, hoping he hadn't embarrassed himself. "How on earth could it possibly have been that long?"

"I'm kinda picky," was all Levi had to say for himself.

Another smirk bloomed over Erwin's lips. "I've noticed."

"Don't get cocky with me, Erwin. It's too early for that."

"Levi, it's almost noon."

"Well, I didn't get off work 'til two, so..."

"You got off work at twelve-thirty," Erwin said, a chuckle in his voice, "just like you do every night."

"I had a session," Levi said, and Erwin was sure he had rolled his eyes. "It was a short one, but you made me keep the collar on, so until we got back here and I took the collar off, I was still technically working."

"It looks good on you," was Erwin's only justification. 

"Yeah, I know."

A bout of silence followed, though it was not awkward, just peaceful and quiet. It was pleasant, really. 

And then, of course, Levi decided to break it. "We can stop by the café, if you want," he said, sounding oddly sincere. 

"That sounds nice," Erwin said, slipping into a pair of dark jeans and a v-necked teal t-shirt. That color flattered his eyes.

"Just get up here soon," Levi replied, and the line went dead. 

Erwin gave a bit of a chuckle at that, grabbing his keys from the table in the foyer and locking the door behind him as he headed out into the hall. He stepped into the elevator then, slipping his phone into the pocket of his jeans once it started moving. Soon enough, he was stepping out onto Levi's floor, and stepping up to Levi's door, and hearing Levi's voice beckoning, "It's open."

That smile was still on his face when he entered the apartment, saying, "Good morning, Levi."

"Morning." But Levi didn't seem to think of well of the morning, stretched out on the couch in naught but a pair of tattered sweatpants. 

Shutting the door behind him, the blonde took a seat on the arm of the sofa, smiling and asking, though he already knew the answer, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Levi said, rolling his eyes a bit, "and sleepy and hungry..."

"I'm sorry." Erwin meant it. 

"Don't be." Levi sat up at that, propping himself against the opposite arm and wincing a bit, though the soft flush on his cheeks made it clear that he wasn't entirely displeased. "I feel good. It's been a long time since anyone's actually given me what I wanted."

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service." Again, Erwin meant it, though he couldn't deny that he wanted to be so much more than just a means to an end, a mere giver of service. 

Suddenly, though, Levi looked a bit sheepish, his eyes locking with blue ones, and he asked, "It was good for you, too, yeah?"

"It was wonderful for me." It was the truth. "Honestly, I'm looking forward to next time."

Levi gave a harsh, sardonic-sounding chuckle at that. "You're still convinced there's going to be a next time?" he asked.

"If you didn't want to see me again," Erwin reasoned, a bit of a smirk on his lips, "you wouldn't have called me up here."

There was a pause, a glare, and then Levi rolled his eyes, hesitantly admitting, "S'pose so..."

Looking a bit overconfident, Erwin asked, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"We're stopping at the café for breakfast and to pick up Titan," Levi said, pulling himself to his feet with what looked like a great amount of effort. "Then we're both going home, and I'm sleeping until I have to work." 

"You have to work tonight?" Erwin asked next, his eyes on Levi's welt-lined back and his pale, bruised hips as he went into the bedroom. The bite mark at the back of his neck was still present, as were the red imprints the handcuffs had left on his wrists. Erwin soon found himself wondering if the bite-shaped bruise on his inner thigh was still the lovely red-violet color it had been last night. 

"I'm the star attraction, Erwin," the brunette called, his voice accompanied by the rustling of fabric. "Taking a night off really isn't possible. Honestly, I'd like a real job, but Rouge pays a fortune, so really..."

"Levi--"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me." Levi stepped into the living room then, now clad in baggy jeans and a black turtleneck, soon moving to the foyer to put on his boots. "We'll go down to your room and grab your coat, then head over to Rose, all right?"

"Sounds like a plan," Erwin replied, smiling a bit. "I thought you'd rather meet me in the lobby, but that works just as well."

"Maybe I wanna see where you live." 

"Fair enough."

When Levi headed to the door to put on his coat and boots, Erwin followed. They came to the elevator soon, and as the doors slid shut behind them, the brunette asked, "You're on the tenth floor, right?" 

"Yes."

Pressing the button emblazoned with a light-up numerical ten, Levi leaned onto Erwin's arm as the downward motion began, asking, "It's clean, right?" 

The blonde very nearly laughed at that. "Of course."

"Good. I don't like dirty things."

"Is that so?" There was a bit of a chuckle in Erwin's voice, and the smaller man bristled a bit. "What we did last night was more than dirty, don't you think?"

"Don't push your luck," was the reply, and the elevator doors slid open. "Just show me where you live."

Naturally, Erwin did as he was told, curling one arm around a lithe waist and leading Levi into his apartment. 

It was nice, Levi decided, all soft microfiber furniture and warm wooden floors and creamy walls. It was clean, too. That was always good. 

"I'll just grab my coat," Erwin said, doing just that as he spoke, sliding his arms into the sleeves, his eyes on the other man all the while.

Levi looked incredibly out of place, a small, dark presence in the cozy warmth of the apartment. At the same time, though, it seemed that all that white and warmth put an emphasis on him. And really, that was where he belonged: In the spotlight. He took to it remarkably well. 

"Stop staring," came that rasp of a voice, and Levi turned to meet blue eyes over his shoulder. "It's creepy."

"It's just strange to see you here," Erwin said, shrugging his shoulders as he did up the buttons on his coat. "I like it, though. I'd like to see it another time, too."

"Maybe."

Hell, a maybe was better than a flat-out no, and he smiled as he led Levi out into the hall again, locking the door and heading into the elevator, soon arriving in the lobby, and then outside to hail a cab. 

"It's getting colder," Levi said, a bit off-handedly, soon adding, "I grabbed two sweaters for Titan, so he oughta be warm enough, I think..." 

"He should be, yes..." 

A cab soon arrived, and the two of them climbed into it, sitting close together as the city passed by through the windows, and they soon arrived at Cafe Rose, Erwin quickly picking up the bill before they climbed out and all but dashed inside.

"You're late, Levi." It was Ymir, smirking and leaning on the counter as a tiny blonde girl worked behind her, Titan perched on the barstool opposite her. "You two get busy this morning?"

"I slept in," Levi said, stepping over to his usual table and pulling off his coat, motioning for Erwin to do the same. "I had a session last night, and then Erwin and I had a scene. I needed a little more rest than usual."

"How was he?" Ymir asked, that wolfish smirk widening, apparently ignorant of the other customers. "You're wearing a turtleneck, I'd bet--"

"Ymir!" The tiny blonde finally spoke then, looking a bit peeved. "We have work to do, you know."

The freckled woman gave that wild smirk again, though, oddly enough, she did as she was told, asking Levi, "What can I get you guys?" 

"My usual coffee and a slice of cheesecake. I deserve it. And black coffee and a croissant for Erwin. That okay?" Levi asked, gazing over his shoulder at the blonde. 

"Yes, that's fine."

"Great." Nodding to Ymir, Levi went to sit, folding his arms against the table and using them as a pillow, giving a pleasant shiver when warm fingers tangled into his hair. "What do you think you're doing, Erwin?" Of course, he didn't mind. It was nice, actually, the touch soft and gentle and strangely comforting. 

"Honestly," Erwin admitted, a serene smile on his face, "I'm not really sure. It just felt like the thing to do."

He pulled his hand back, though, and Levi glanced up at that, almost demanding, "Why'd you stop?" 

Erwin's smile was positively radiant, and Levi hid his face in his arms, giving another shiver when those fingers stroked over his hair again. 

Moments passed like that, warm and quiet and peaceful, though it was eventually broken by the sound of a tray being set down on the table, and Erwin pulled away again. 

"I'm sorry for the wait." It was the tiny blonde girl, smiling prettily. "We're a bit busy today."

"It's not a problem," Erwin said, giving a smile of his own.

And then she was gone.

"That was Historia, by the way," Levi said, straightening up and taking a long drink from his coffee cup. "Sweet kid. She's Ymir's girlfriend."

"I see." 

The meal was quiet, but not awkward, though Titan eventually decided to join Levi and Erwin, settling in the blonde's lap and occasionally snatching away pieces of buttery pastry, though he refused the pieces he was actually offered. 

"He's kind of a brat," Levi said, reaching over the table to scratch between two bald, bat-like ears. His eyes soon met Erwin's, and he added, "We prob'ly oughta go. I need to get some sleep before tonight."

"Understood." Erwin stood then, holding Titan against his chest as Levi dressed him, waiting for the brunette to pull on his coat before handing the cat over and slipping into his own. By the time he was finished, Levi was waiting at the door, Titan wrapped up in his coat, those dark, dark eyes cast over his shoulder as he waited. "Stay in here until I get a cab," Erwin said, tossing a worried glance down at Titan. "I don't want him getting too cold." Levi gave a slight nod, watching as the blonde headed out onto the curb, though it was mere seconds before a big yellow taxi pulled up to the curb. 

They were soon inside, soon back at the apartment complex, soon in the elevator. The morning had been a blur. He was too tired to be running around. And there was a performance that night, and--

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Is everything all right?" Erwin asked, lifting one hand to press against the brunette's forehead. "You aren't warm..."

"I'm just tired," Levi said, giving a careless shrug, though his reflection in the stainless steel walls of the elevator looked nothing short of dismal. "I'll call you to set up our next scene, but it prob'ly won't be for a few more days."

"That's fine," Erwin replied, sounding incredibly sincere. "Just be sure to get some sleep before you work tonight, all right?" 

"I will." 

The elevator doors slid open then, though Erwin stayed inside for a moment, one hand keeping them from closing. Almost as an afterthought, he leaned in to press a soft kiss to the brunette's cheek, giving a slight smirk as he stepped into the hall. The last thing he saw was Levi lifting his hand to touch the where the kiss had landed, his face a caricature of annoyed embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin's a sly kinda guy, I suppose... 
> 
> Yeah, the chapter title is a reference to Breakfast at Tiffany's. Great movie. 
> 
> There's a little bit of implied yumikuri in this chapter, though it's very, very slight. More of that next chapter, though I think we're done with Titan for the time being...
> 
> Anyway, sorry if this chapter is a bit filler-ish, but I've got a new job and... Yeah. Lots of stress. Forgive me, dears!
> 
> Next chapter: Petra. Ymir and Historia. And a business proposal
> 
> Excited for the next chapter? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


	10. Invitations and Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Red King expects your presence as soon as possible," Petra said, smiling and summarizing the note quite effectively. "I'm also playing escort tonight."
> 
> "Oh, well..." Erwin cleared his throat. "I appreciate the offer, Petra, but really..."
> 
> His widened eyes and flushed cheeks brought a laugh flowing from her lips, and she practically giggled out, "Not that sort of escort!"
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall, though this particular chapter is safe for work

New voices in the office were nothing new. It was December now, and so many people were heading off for their vacations that the flood of temps was hardly worth noticing anymore. 

That one voice, though, honey-sweet and puppy-playful... That one was new and familiar all at once.

"'Evening, Erwin."

Well, she was definitely worth noticing.

"Petra."

The redhead smiled, her five-inch heels clicking against the marble floor as she made her way into Erwin's office and over to his desk, leaning against it and handing him an envelope. "I'm here on delivery duty," was all she said.

"Is that right?" Erwin asked, giving a slight smile of his own as he took the proffered envelope, sliding his letter opener along its edge, taking note of the red wax seal on it, emblazoned with a letter R and a cross formed by a whip and a pair of handcuffs. "This is something from Rouge, I assume?"

Petra, for her part, shrugged, her smile blinding.

As his eyes darted over the paper, Erwin gave an inward sigh of relief. He had been worried that Levi wouldn't want to see him again, and hearing from him, even in the form of an invitation, definitely took a load off his mind. 

"The Red King expects your presence as soon as possible," Petra said, smiling and summarizing the note quite effectively. "I'm also playing escort tonight."

"Oh, well..." Erwin cleared his throat. "I appreciate the offer, Petra, but really..."

His widened eyes and flushed cheeks brought a laugh flowing from her lips, and she practically giggled out, "Not that sort of escort! I'm taking you to Rouge as soon as you put your coat on." She held her arm out to him, watching as he stood, her smile widening when he accepted. "I'll pay for the cab and everything, so long as we get there soon, all right?"

"I have no problem with that." It was the truth, and as the two of them made their way into the hall, still arm-in-arm, they chatted. 

"How long have you known Levi?" Erwin asked, his eyes meeting honey-colored ones, his curiosity apparent. "You two are very close, aren't you?"

"I've known him for years," Petra replied, shrugging and smiling. "We actually dated in high school for a while, but it didn't work out. Still, I'm glad we stayed friends." They stepped into the elevator then, and as the doors slid shut behind them, she asked, "How about you? You met him at the Cock Pit, didn't you?"

"I did."

"That's what I'd call serendipity," Petra said, ruffling the fur-lined collar of her coat. "That was the only night he's ever performed anywhere but Rouge before, you know." She glanced up to meet Erwin's eyes then. "What did you do to get him so interested in you?"

"Actually," Erwin said, suddenly feeling a bit bashful, though he had no idea as to why, "he was the one who approached me."

"Really?" Disbelief.

"He said that I looked like I had the money to afford a private dance, and--"

"Levi doesn't give private dances."

"Ever?" Erwin asked, and the flush crept onto his cheeks once more, embarrassment mixed with pride.

"Never." Petra's eyes were wide, her lips quirked up just the slightest bit. "It hasn't even been a week, and already he's this attached to you..." Her smile became something soft, and she said, "It's a little odd for him. He doesn't like getting close to people, but he can't seem to get enough of you."

"He doesn't seem all that attached," Erwin said, trying his best not to cause offense to the pretty ginger-haired girl at his side. "He's pretty cold toward me most of the time..."

"Oh, not at all!" Petra's voice echoed in the quiet of the hall. "It took me months to get where you are with him. He's giving you the warmest reception I've ever seen! Of course, Farlan and Isabel would know better than I would, but really..." She tossed that warm smile up at him. "He really likes you Erwin, and believe me, he doesn't like PEOPLE, so that's a really big deal."

"I'm glad."

"You should be."

They were soon let out of the elevator, Erwin stopping by Moblit's desk to grab his coat and wish the other blonde a good evening before they headed outside and into the cab Petra had left waiting on the sidewalk.

"So, do you like him, too?" she asked once they were on their way, a hopeful look in her eyes. "Or are you just using him for sex?"

"Well, the sex is fantastic, I'll admit." Erwin smiled a bit. "But honestly, I'm quite fond of him. Levi is so..." For a moment, he seemed to be at a loss for words, and Petra's ever-present smile brightened. "He's incredible. He doesn't take guff from anyone, and that's always good. And the contrast is just... He's tiny and he has a sort of frail look to him, but he's probably the most frightening person I've ever met... I want to know him, Petra."

"To know him?" There was a perceptive quality to that smile now. 

"Exactly."

And then there was silence, only the rumbling of the cab and their soft breathing. It wasn't long before the ride was over, and they stepped out of the cab and into the club, past Farlan and Isabel, settling at one of the tables near the stage, where Ymir and Historia were sitting. Erwin couldn't bring himself to pay attention to them, though, as his eyes couldn't be torn away from the pole, where Levi was currently suspended upside-down, his thighs tense as he hung from them, bare, bruised skin against cold metal. He looked beautiful.

"Erwin, I'm gonna leave you here with Ymir and Historia, all right?" Petra asked, that knowing smile still playing at the edges of her lips. "I go on after Levi, and I need to get ready."

"That's fine." He couldn't even look away for a second. 

"Make sure this fanboy doesn't hurt himself or anything," Petra said to Ymir, her voice a chuckle, and then she was gone. 

"You can't even stop watching for a second?" the brunette asked Erwin, and, at long last, he managed to tear his eyes away.

"I could if I wanted to," he said, "but as it stands, I don't want to."

Ymir just laughed, though it was cut off when Historia poked at her side.

"You shouldn't laugh at people," the little blonde said, her voice soft. "It's rude."

"I'm always rude!" Ymir replied, leaning in to nuzzle at the blonde's neck, though she was quickly batted away. "You oughta be used to it by now!"

"Well, I'm not," Historia said, her pretty face darkening.

"Well, you're rude enough to not introduce yourself to the new guy," Ymir countered, that wolfish smirk on her face, and the little blonde gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Historia looked positively distressed, taking Erwin's hands in her own as best she could, saying, "My name is Historia Reiss. We met at Café Rose the other day... It's nice to meet you again!"

"Nice to meet you, too," Erwin replied, meaning it. "I'm--"

"Erwin." Historia's smile was as lovely as Petra's. "I know. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh?"

"Ymir is fascinated by you," Historia said, casting a warm smile to the brunette at her side. "She said-- What was it? That Levi seemed..."

"Taken," Ymir said, her eyes trained on the stage, where Levi's dance was coming to an end. "He seems taken with you. And Reiner said that you two seemed pretty close during the last session, too..."

"You know Reiner?"

"I usually go to the sessions," Ymir said, shrugging. "Historia and I both. But I was watching Titan, and she doesn't like to go alone..."

"It gets a little awkward," Historia explained, "going to a group therapy session without your partner."

"But let's not change the subject," Ymir said, her cat-like eyes falling on Erwin again. "Are you and Levi close?"

"I like to think we are," was all the blonde said.

"A round of applause, please," came a booming voice over the club's P.A. system, "for the Captain, our Red King!"

And, of course, the crowd went wild, money flying every direction.

Through all the movement, Erwin managed to catch sight of Levi jerking his chin toward the back, a telltale gesture: Follow me. 

And follow Erwin did, standing and quickly excusing himself from the table, making his way toward the door on the far end of the stage, the security guard letting him enter immediately. Levi's door had been left open, but Erwin closed it behind him on his arrival.

"Hey," was the only greeting the brunette offered. 

"Hello, Levi."

Gunmetal eyes caught blue in the mirror, and Levi said, "I want a job."

"A job?" it was clear that Erwin had been caught off guard by that. "But you already work here..."

"I mean a REAL job," Levi said, rolling his eyes as he unzipped the length of one thigh-high leather boot. "Your friend went on a sabbatical, didn't she? Don't you need a secretary?"

"A personal assistant," Erwin corrected, smirking a bit when the other glared at him, "yes."

"I can do it." The second boot slid off then, and Levi sank into his chair, legs spread, head tossed back, the picture of relaxation. 

Though it felt a little rude, Erwin brought himself to ask, "Are you qualified?" 

"I've got a degree in general business; I think I can handle it." Their eyes met in the mirror again, and Levi asked, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to hang upside down when your thighs are bruised?"

"It's no cake walk, I'm sure," Erwin allowed, shrugging a bit.

"It's a pain," Levi said, his eyes fluttering open, staring up at the ceiling before they fell onto the mirror, inspecting the bruises and scratches still littering his small frame. "They're pretty, though. Didn't wanna cover 'em up."

"Isn't it bad for business, having them showing?" Erwin asked, his gaze scanning a pale, lithe chest in the mirror, his eyes snagging on bruised hips. He could nearly make out his own fingerprints in the little violet marks.

"Don't care. Marks of ownership are pretty, and if I want 'em showing, then I'll show 'em."

"Marks of ownership?" There was something velvety in Erwin's voice when he repeated those words. "Are you implying that I own you?"

Levi's eyes were dark. "I'm saying that, with the relationship we've got going, you're gonna make me yours sooner or later." When he glanced over his shoulder, his pupils were blown wide and a lovely flush had creeped up over his cheeks. "Preferably sooner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so a major plot point is met. I said this would eventually be an office AU, didn't I? Soon, my friends. Soon.
> 
> As promised, there's more Petra here. Always good, as I really love her. There's also more Ymir and Historia, which is also good. I love them, too. Especially Ymir. She's a babe, and I absolutely adore her.
> 
> Next chapter: A job interview, and the utter, irresistible perfection of a wild animal in a formal suit.
> 
> Excited for the next chapter? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


	11. Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come home with me," Erwin had said. "We can discuss this there, where it's quiet."
> 
> Who was Levi to say no?
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall

"Come home with me," Erwin had said. "We can discuss this there, where it's quiet."

Who was Levi to say no?

And so he had allowed himself to follow Erwin home, plopping down on the cream-colored leather of the blonde's sofa, a spot of black amongst so much paleness. He felt like a stain there.

"I've every confidence in you," Erwin was saying now, poised on the arm of the couch, "but are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure." There was no uncertainty in Levi's voice. "I love working at Rouge, but a day job sounds really nice. I'll stay at Rouge on the weekends, obviously, and I have no intention of quitting the sessions, but I think it'd be nice to keep a more normal schedule."

"I thought you were the main attraction," Erwin said, still sounding concerned. How cute. "Are you sure they're willing to let you go?"

"I'm not gonna be gone completely," was Levi's response. It was the truth. "And really, when you think about it, doesn't absence make the heart grow fonder or some shit? I might end up getting more popular than I already am. And if not, I'm sure Petra can take over for me. The Red Queen is a force of nature all on her own. You've seen her dance, haven't you?"

A flush rose to Erwin's face when he gave his answer: "I have."

"She's brilliant." There was a sort of melancholy smile on Levi's face when he continued: "She's more than ready to take my place."

"Has that been your plan all along?" Erwin couldn't help but ask. "Teach her the moves, and then have her replace you as the star?"

With a shrug, Levi admitted, "Pretty much. I won't be young forever. Having something to fall back on is a hell of a lot smarter than just winging it when I'm older, don't you think?"

"Yes, of course."

"I prob'ly won't make nearly as much money as a secretary," Levi said, his eyes suddenly downcast. "I have a bit saved up, though, so I think I oughta be all right, at least until my lease runs out. Might hafta move somewhere cheaper..."

"Let me put it to you this way," Erwin said, pausing for a second when gunmetal eyes met his. "Hanji lives in building, too. You might have to drop a few floors, but you could still be here, at least."

"That's good." There was something dark in Levi's gaze, something warm and heavy. "I need to stay here. It's easier to get to you when I'm here."

"You're trying to get to me?" the blonde asked, a bemused smile on his face as he spoke.

"It's not a hard thing to do," Levi replied, giving a little grin of his own. "You're pretty good at picking up on things. And you blush like a schoolgirl. It's kinda cute, actually."

"Well, I'm glad you think so."

"I definitely do." Levi's smirk was wicked. "The weird thing is that you're cute, and at the same time, you're kinda the sexiest guy I know. And considering where I work, that's saying a lot."

"I suppose it is." There was nothing but pride in Erwin's voice.

"We have a problem, though," Levi suddenly said, looking a bit miffed, his gaze sharpening as he spoke.

"And what's that?"

"You kissed me."

"On the cheek," was the blonde's defense. "I was told not to kiss you on the lips, so I would hardly call that a problem at all."

"It's too intimate," was all Levi had to say.

"I've been inside you," Erwin said, looking amused, "but a kiss on the cheek is too intimate?"

Levi, for his part, said nothing, a soft, pretty flush rising over pale cheeks, his eyes averted.

That was when Erwin decided to finally take a seat properly, moving to sit beside the brunette on the couch, less than an inch between them. "Levi." He kept his voice low and soft. "I want to kiss you."

"I know." There was a sort of resignation in his voice.

The smaller man flinched a bit when Erwin leaned in, those soft, warm brushing across a pale forehead. 

"Is this all right?"

The flush over Levi's face was darker now. "Yeah."

Those lips dragged over to his temple next, again seeking permission: "And this?"

"Fine."

At his ear now: "Here?"

"Mm-hmm."

When those lips came to slide over his neck, Levi leaned into it, a soft, shaky sigh spilling past his lips.

And, of course, Erwin picked up on it, one hand on the brunette's thigh, the other carding through soft ebony locks. "What about here?" He sounded incredibly smug.

"Mmm." It came out as nothing more than a satisfied purr. 

And then those soft lips were gone, pulling back in favor of teeth, and Levi shuddered, turning to press himself tighter to the blonde's chest, pale arms winding about broad shoulders. 

That mouth was soon suckling a path along the column of Levi's neck, no doubt leaving pretty red-violet splotches in its wake, and Levi offered no resistance, rolling his hips down against the blonde's, a silent plea, though he was, of course, ignored. 

"You said that you didn't mind me marking you up," Erwin suddenly said, his voice heavy and low against Levi's neck, his hands bruise-tight on pale skin, blunt nails digging into soft flesh. "Does that still stand?"

All Levi could do was nod, though a sharp gasp spilled past his lips when the teeth came back, rolling the soft skin of his neck between, and he hid his face against the curve of Erwin's shoulder, clinging close, rolling his hips against the other's stomach, pushing his hard cock along hewn muscle. 

"You're so pale..." It sounded far sweeter than it should have, almost a term of endearment, the words whispered out against silken skin. "It's so easy to mark you..."

Levi merely shuddered, pressing close to a broad chest, his own lips leaving a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses along the sharp curve of the blonde's jaw. Moving in to straddle narrow hips, Levi allowed his hands to tangle themselves into golden hair, pushing his hips down against the other's, a soft moan catching in his throat as he hid his face in the fabric of the older man's suit jacket.

"You're getting close, aren't you?" Erwin's voice was a husky purr at the brunette's ear, his right hand sliding from a trim thigh to stroke at the other's cock through baggy denim, reveling in the responding shudder. "You're this hard and I've barely touched you. Your neck is pretty sensitive, huh?"

"Obviously." It came out as nothing more than a strangled gasp, and the blonde gave a soft chuckle. "Don't stop."

"Don't tell me what to do."

All those words served to do was send another shiver racing its way down Levi's spine, though the little brunette managed to keep himself from issuing another command. 

And yet, despite his success, Erwin's smirk was a tease. "I don't want you sore at the interview tomorrow," he said, his hands finding their way to lithe hips, rolling his cock right up against Levi's, hot and throbbing even through layers of fabric. "Go home, Levi."

Something dark, strangely submissive flashed through near-black eyes at that. "...What?"

"Go home, Levi." It sounded like an order, and a shudder tore its way through Levi's body in response, cold and fiery all at once. "I'll see you in the morning. Nine o'clock sharp. If you're so much as a minute late, I'll make sure you don't get the job. Is that understood?"

That submissive look was gone, replaced with a glower. "You suck, y'know that?" There was no real venom in those words, and Levi knew it. Really, he didn't care. 

Erwin gave a soft chuckle in response, leaning in to nuzzle at a pale jawline. "You would know."

In spite of himself, Levi gave a bit of a chuckle himself, standing and glaring down at the tented fabric at the front of his trousers. "Nice."

"Very," Erwin agreed, a salacious smile on his face. 

He knew exactly how perfect he was, Levi was sure of it, and it was at once incredibly annoying and undeniably sexy. More annoying, though. 

"Whatever." Rolling his eyes, Levi made his exit, heading into the hallway, Erwin's soft laughter following him to the elevator, even after the apartment door was closed. When he stepped inside the elevator, though, and those shimmering doors closed behind him, the sound was finally gone. Finally. 

A sigh tore its way from Levi's throat as he leaned against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut, his brow furrowed as he did his best to calm the lust screaming in his blood. Fucking Erwin. This was getting out of hand, and he absolutely loved it. And now the thought of being in the blonde's presence on a daily basis, subjected to every little whim that crossed his mind... Jesus, what more could he ask for?

A Band-Aid. A decent bottle of foundation would work, too. 

He was certain there was a huge bruise on his neck by now, though he wasn't given enough time to think about it, as his phone was suddenly ringing, the sound bouncing off the elevator's shiny walls, echoing far too loudly.

It was Erwin. Of course.

Levi's greeting was nothing short of incredibly honest: "I'm not having phone sex with you."

That was met with a chuckle, and the blonde said, "I just wanted to remind you to wear something appropriate tomorrow. No heels, no unnecessary skin showing. All right?"

"I know how to dress, Erwin."

"You certainly do."

And Levi rolled his eyes, that look of amused annoyance quickly shifting into a full-on scowl. "I'm gonna hafta wear a turtleneck." 

"I'd apologize," Erwin said, sounding smug, "but I'm not sorry."

The marks were close together, too, and they seemed to form a pattern. As the other line clicked off, Levi gave a reluctant huff of laughter, his eyes still trained on the reflective surface of the elevator wall. There, along the side of his neck, splotched together in red and violet, was a letter E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marks, indeed. I've said it before, and I'll say it again: Erwin's a sly dog. No denying it. 
> 
> This was originally going to be smut, but I figured Erwin honestly wouldn't want Levi to be sore during the job interview, and a little teasing is good for the soul. We also get a little more into Levi's feelings in this chapter, even though (To me, anyway) it feels like filler, and it's a page or so shorter than usual. The job is making it a little difficult to keep up with regular updates, and I do sincerely apologize for it .
> 
> Next chapter: The job interview.
> 
> Excited for the next chapter? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


	12. Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It shouldn't have come as a surprise that Levi looked good in a suit. Hell, he looked good in anything. He was even one of those rare people who looked good naked.
> 
> Even so, there was nothing Erwin could do to prevent the visceral shiver that raced down his spine when he caught sight of him waiting outside his office.
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall, though this particular chapter is safe for work

"This is gonna be your last interview, isn't it?"

"I'm hoping so." Erwin sighed, a vague smile on his face as he stood. He didn't like lingering in the break room, even when there was no work to be done. "I'm getting a little sick of it, to tell the truth."

"Are any of 'em gonna be good enough to replace Hanji?" Mike asked next, his pretty hazel eyes darting up to meet Erwin's. "I know it's just temporary, but..." He trailed off with a shrug of broad shoulders.

"This next one just might be," Erwin replied, though he didn't fail to catch the suspicion in the other blonde's voice. Mike was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. "I've known him for a while now, and he seems capable enough."

"It's that stripper, isn't it?" He was as astute as always, though that didn't come as a surprise. Mike could always see through his masks. "You smell like him all the time now. You gonna bring him in as your secretary?"

"That's what I'm hoping, at least."

A smile crossed Mike's face then, though there was a trace of worry behind it. "He's a good-looking guy, Erwin," the taller blonde said. "You gonna be able to focus on your work with him around?"

"I can certainly try." There was a wry smile on Erwin's face as he spoke.

Mike mirrored that expression when he replied, "Good luck with that."

"Mike--"

"Just be careful, all right?" He sounded strangely serious. "I worry about you, y'know? You been working too hard lately, and I think it's starting to get to you."

"You can never work too hard, Mike." Shaking his head a bit, Erwin took his leave, heading into the hall, though he stopped dead in his tracks as the door to his office came into view. 

It shouldn't have come as a surprise that Levi looked good in a suit. Hell, he looked good in anything. He was even one of those rare people who looked good naked.

Even so, there was nothing Erwin could do to prevent the visceral shiver that raced down his spine when he caught sight of him waiting outside his office.

"Mr. Smith?" It was Moblit's voice, the mousy blonde standing at Levi's side, both just outside the door that led into the front part Erwin's office, the space Hanji usually occupied, which now stood eerily quiet. "Your interview subject is here." There was something off in his voice. It almost sounded as if he were suspicious. He was a smart guy, too, so it was a very real possibility, and Erwin flashed him a slight smirk as he came to the door to meet them. 

"You can head back to the front desk, Moblit." That smile was still on Erwin's lips when he spoke. "Thank you."

Giving a meek nod, the mousy blonde did as he was told, leaving Erwin and Levi to their own devices. 

Erwin broke the silence with the first words that formed in his mind: "You look beautiful."

"Not really." Levi, in fact, looked disgusted with himself. "You don't wear a turtleneck with a suit. It looks stupid." Those icy gunmetal eyes locked with cerulean then. "I blame you."

"For the fact that turtlenecks and suits look stupid together?"

That little smirk of his was far too tempting, Levi decided. "I blame you for the fact that I had to wear the stupid thing. Guess your rule is gonna be mine, too: No marks that a suit can't cover."

"That's a shame..."

"Tell me about it." Those words were accompanied by an eye roll, and suddenly there was a wicked smirk on Levi's face. "There're other places you can mark, though."

"Are the ones on your thighs still there?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, and they still hurt like hell."

Erwin grinned. "I'm glad."

Levi's expression matched the blonde's. "Me, too."

The silence that followed had an odd warmth to it. 

Eventually, though, Erwin broke it, gesturing Levi through the front office and into his own, saying, "Come with me."

Naturally, Levi followed, taking a seat opposite Erwin when the blonde settled at his desk. "This is your office?" He sounded impressed, eyes roving over the glass of the back wall, taking in the spectacular view of the city it offered. 

"It is." The pride in the blonde's voice was unmistakable, his chest swelling with it. "It took me years to land this job, but it's definitely been worth it. Maybe someday, you can give up Rouge entirely and work your way up here, too."

"In a few years, maybe."

Though Levi's response was a bit of a surprise, Erwin allowed himself a smile. "Did you bring a copy of your resume?" he asked next, folding his hands together atop the mahogany of the desk, suddenly all business. It was a mood he had mastered. 

"Yeah, of course." Bending to rifle through the attaché case in his lap, Levi quickly retrieved a thin sheaf of papers, handing them over with a look of absolute certainty on his face.

Steeling himself, Erwin flipped through the pages, eyes roving the black typing. It was impressive, actually: A master's degree in general business, four years as a professor's assistant in college, five years working the books at Rouge, a slew of references... "You're one of the most qualified candidates so far," Erwin said, a vague smile on his face.

"How many are there?"

"Seven, I think," the blonde replied, tucking Levi's resume into a stack on the corner of his desk. "But I think you stand a better chance than the rest of them."

"Does that mean I've got the job?" Though his face was neutral, there was something warm in Levi's voice when he spoke.

"It's very likely," Erwin said, smiling. "I'll be sure to put in a good word with Zacklay when he looks them over. I think I'd prefer you over the others. You already know a little about me..." Those cerulean eyes darted up then, catching gunmetal unaware. "We should go to dinner sometime. It--"

"I already told you," Levi snapped, that warmth gone from his voice, "I refuse to go on a date with you."

"I didn't say it was going to be a date," Erwin countered, still smiling. "I think, if you're to work for me, it'd be for the best that you know a little more about me, even if only my work habits."

Damn. He had a point. 

"Thursday night," Erwin continued. "We don't even have to go anywhere. You can just come down to my apartment and we'll order Chinese or something and talk."

"Or you can come up to my apartment," Levi countered, "and we can order sushi and take turns teasing Titan with it."

Erwin's smile was radiant. "I can do that."

Levi took that as permission to leave, and he stood.

"I'll have Zacklay take a look at the candidates tonight," Erwin said. "We should know by the end of the week that you've got the job."

"You really want me to get it, don't you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm not exactly the kinda person you wanna be around all day, every day." There was the ghost of a smirk at the edges of Levi's lips. "You're gonna end up with serious blue balls. You're prob'ly half-hard right now."

Erwin didn't even bother denying it. 

"Oh." Setting his briefcase on the edge of the desk and taking a moment to sift through its contents, Levi retrieved a small box, setting it before Erwin, leaning back so his ass rested against the edge, his eyes cast over his shoulder. "That's for you."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Erwin did nothing to hide his amusement.

"My resume speaks for itself." The unshakeable confidence in Levi's voice was admirable. "Bribery isn't necessary."

"True." Erwin's gaze found the little black box then, and he asked, half teasing, "Do you want me to open it now, or should I wait until Christmas?"

"Open it now." There was laughter in Levi's voice.

And Erwin did, lifting the lid away to reveal two items seated in crimson silk: An envelope and a collar. 

The envelope was sealed, held closed by that all-too-familiar red wax seal. Official Rouge business, he assumed. Inside it was another invitational card, a few words scrawled in elegant script decorating the inside: Friday, after work.

"Our next scene?" the blonde asked.

Levi shrugged. "It's been a while," he said. "I'm startin' to get a little antsy."

"And the collar?"

Again, Levi shrugged. "You seem to like the idea of owning me. I'm leaving it with you. You'll be the one who decides when I'll officially be yours."

"I want that more than anything." There was something he wasn't saying.

Levi raised one manicured brow then. "But...?"

"But the idea of actually owning someone, with their being no affection between them, feels wrong."

"There's affection," Levi said, oddly candid. "I like you."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it."

And suddenly Levi's voice was cold: "That's not something I can do."

"Why not?" Erwin could do nothing to keep the hurt from his voice. "The foundation is there, we just need to build on it."

"I barely know you, for one--"

"Come Thursday night, I'll tell you anything you want to know." It was the truth. There was an incredible intensity in his eyes when he asked, "Can I expect the same from you?"

The silence hat fell between them was heavy, leaden and dark. 

"You really want us to be an item?" Levi's voice was soft, strangely careful. "Why?"

"Because you fascinate me," Erwin replied, as honest as he had ever been. "I've never met anyone like you, Levi, and I want to know as much about you as I can. I want us to know each other. Really KNOW each other. We don't even need to be a couple; I'd settle for being friends, if only you would tell me who you really are."

There was a long pause then, broken by a single word: "Okay."

Erwin's eyes widened. "Okay?"

Though he looked a bit nervous, a bit sick, Levi nodded. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Erwin isn't so sly after all. Maybe he's just a little on the desperate side, and he just happens to hide it well. But, hey, he's got what he wants for now, and that's always good. We'll have to see if he still wants Levi, though, once he really gets to know him...
> 
> Also good is the fact that we got a little bit of Mike and Moblit in this chapter. They're angels :)
> 
> Next chapter: The boys hang out. More Titan. Many words are exchanged, some pleasant and some not.
> 
> Excited for the next chapter? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


	13. Fifty Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin's smile was radiant, and Levi looked away. "I'll get some tea going. You want any sugar?" the younger asked, tension clear in his voice.
> 
> "I'll take as much sugar as you'll give me."
> 
> That tone was all too familiar, and Levi rolled his eyes, though he could do nothing to stop his lips from quirking up a bit. The fucker really thought he was smooth. 
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall, though this particular chapter is safe for work

"You look nervous."

Not so much as a hello. It was a bit refreshing, actually, and a smile bloomed across Erwin's face as Levi let him into the apartment, Titan upon his legs the minute he was inside. 

"I think he missed you," the brunette said, standing back and smirking a bit as the blonde scooped the cat into his arms. "He usually isn't like that. He might even like you as much as he likes Ymir, and that's saying something."

"Well, I like him, too." 

Erwin's smile was radiant, and Levi forced himself to look away. "Take him and go sit on the couch," the younger said, tension clear in his voice, turning his back on his guest. It was rude, but there was no way in hell Erwin was naïve enough to expect him to have suddenly developed manners. "I'll get some tea going. You want any sugar?"

"I'll take as much sugar as you'll give me."

That tone was all too familiar, and Levi rolled his eyes, though he could do nothing to stop his lips from quirking up a bit. The fucker really thought he was smooth. It was a little cute, to be honest. "Do you take it weak or strong?"

"Well..." There was that tone again. "Usually, I--"

"The tea, I mean."

The blonde's pout shone through in his voice. "Strong, I suppose."

"I figured." And Levi headed into the kitchen, a slight smirk on his lips as he moved, swaying his hips as he moved, fully aware of the hungry cerulean gaze on his back. There was a certain power in being looked at like that, and he absolutely adored it. "A big, strong guy like you wouldn't take your tea all weak, would you?"

That, at least, brought the ghost of a smile to the other's lips. 

"You said you'd answer any question I asked about you," Levi suddenly said, doing his best to sound nonchalant, though that slight tone of excitement was still vaguely present in his voice. There were so many things he wanted to ask...

"I did."

"Were you born here?" was the first of them.

"In the poorer part of town, yes." That was a bit of a surprise. "The hospital itself was torn down ages ago, though. Asbestos or something." He shrugged. "Honestly, it wasn't much of a loss. What about you?"

There was hesitation in Levi's voice when he spoke next, filling his silver kettle with water, eyes cast over his shoulder at the blonde and the hairless cat currently occupying his sofa. Erwin actually looked like he belonged there. Odd. When did he start looking that way? "I'm not from around here," was all the answer the little brunette gave.

"Where are you from, then?"

And Levi paused, gnawing at his lip as a fire blazed up beneath the kettle. It nearly made him jump, though he was the trigger for it. Stupid. "I'm from down south, actually, a few counties down. You won't have heard of the town. Shitty place. Filthy. The people were pretty shitty, too."

"And that's why you left?" Perceptive as always. He'd expected nothing less.

"That's why I left."

"Did you have any friends growing up?" Erwin asked next, sinking into the couch and smoothing his palm down along Titan's spine.

"It's my turn to ask a question."

That drew a chuckle from the blonde's lips. "Fair enough," was all he said, his eyes darting up to catch gunmetal unaware.

"What were you like when you were a kid?" Levi asked, turning to rest his lower back against the countertop, crossing his arms over his chest. That stance gave away the tension he was feeling, though the way he saw it, it didn't really matter. Erwin read him so easily…

The blonde shrugged. "I was a bookworm."

"Fuckin' nerd," was all Levi had to say on the subject. At least he finally relaxed a bit.

"Pretty much!" It came out on a bout of laughter, warm and soft and nostalgic. "My dream job was to be a librarian."

"So you were always a dork," the brunette said, though he seemed rather pleased by it. 

"Always." The warmth seemed to fade a bit from Erwin's smile when he asked, "Was being a dancer always what you wanted to do with your life?"

"'Course not." It was the truth. "What kinda kid wants to throw away their life doing something that stupid?" 

Erwin said nothing to that, though, oddly, an arched eyebrow was enough to keep the other man talking.

"I wanted to be a cop, to tell you the truth."

"You?" It was little more than a chuckle. 

"Pretty wild, huh?" Levi, too, seemed amused by that notion. "Never was on the right side of the law, though, so it never happened."

"I'm sorry." It sounded genuine. 

"Don't be." When the kettle began to shriek, Levi lifted it from the stovetop, setting it aside to cool. "If I were a cop, we'd prob'ly never have met."

"True enough." 

Levi gave no real response to that, falling quiet as he poured steaming water into a pair of mugs. He filled two small strainers with loose leaves from a jar, dropping them into the mugs to steep. After a few more moments of silence, he hesitantly prompted the other with, "It's your turn."

The blonde gave a faint smile. "So it is." Taking a moment to come up with his next question, he eventually asked, "What are your parents like?"

"They're dead, for one." Right to the point. That wasn't really a surprise. "I don't remember much about my mother. I was five years old, I think, when she died. My father was an asshole. He was the reason she died."

"He drove her to suicide." There was no uncertainty in Erwin's voice, though there was a fair amount of pity. Levi wasn't sure whether to be grateful or annoyed by that. "And what happened to him?"

"Got what he deserved," was all Levi said, pulling the strainers from the mugs, emptying their spent contents into the nearby trash bin. "Been dead for years. Yours?"

"They retired to Florida a few years ago," Erwin said, a fond smile on his face as Levi sat down beside him, handing over a steaming cup of tea, and Titan darted away, settling in the leather chair to their right. "They were both teachers, him history and her geometry."

"They were nerds, too?"

"Where did you think I got it from?"

And Levi gave a soft chuckle. "I'm gonna steal your question, Erwin," he said next. "Did you have many friends growing up?"

"Actually, no." That was unexpected. "I was so wrapped up in my books that I didn't really have many friends at all. But the two I managed to make then are still my friends now. They're my BEST friends, in fact."

"Will I get to meet 'em?"

"They both work with me, so yes," Erwin said, smiling at the tone of thinly-veiled eagerness in the other's voice. "You've actually met one of them already. Isabel likes him very much."

"Oh, the one she calls teddy bear?"

"Mm. He was with me the night we met."

Levi paused for a moment, his eyes going distant. "The big blonde..."

"That's the one."

"He's handsome," was all Levi had to say. 

"Very."

A smirk crossed Levi's face at that. "You like him."

"Of course I do." For being perceptive, Erwin was also remarkably dense at times. It was charming. Of course, there was also the possibility that he was simply playing dumb. Levi hoped it was the former. Stupidity and Erwin didn't mix. "He's my best friend."

"No, I mean you have a thing for him," the brunette clarified, looking a touch miffed. "Were you two an item?"

"Unfortunately, no." Erwin seemed genuinely upset by that, if the sudden furrow of his brow was any indication. "He's straight as an arrow."

"But if he offered…?" Levi asked, looking curious.

"I'd let him fuck me 'til the sun came up."

Levi's next words came out as a scoff: "You? Playing catcher?"

"For him, I would."

"You love him." It wasn't a question.

"Of course. He's my best friend."

Another scoff passed Levi's lips, and he rolled his eyes, saying, "I mean, you're in love with him."

"I have been for a long time." Erwin's tone was melancholic; It didn't suit him. "But it doesn't make any difference."

"But you love me more." That, too, was not a question.

To that, Erwin gave no reply but slightly widened eyes.

"Yeah, I know." Levi's liquid-silver eyes darted up as he took a sip from his mug, dark and curious and questioning. He was looking for something, it seemed. "You're not very good at hiding it."

"I had no reason to hide it." That sincerity was oddly attractive. "You knew from the beginning that I was attracted to you. It didn't scare you off, so why keep it a secret when it developed into something more?"

"Can you say the words, though?" There was a challenge in Levi's voice, frigid, and a shiver raced its way down the blonde's spine in response. "I won't believe it if you can't say the words."

Erwin shrugged, a slight flush overtaking his cheeks. It was a good look on him. "I love you."

And Levi felt all the breath leave his lungs. That was unexpected. Erwin was many things, but he wasn't a liar. He meant what he had said. He had to have meant it. Again, Levi sighed. "Erwin..."

"Yes?" There was hope in his voice.

There was a long pause, and Levi forced himself to ask, "That's not gonna affect the job, is it?"

Never had he seen Erwin look so disappointed. "Not at all," the blonde said, his eyes falling onto where Titan slept in the nearby armchair. "Nile ended up marrying his assistant, but--"

"Who's Nile?"

"My other childhood friend."

"Tell me about him." Levi did his best to hide the desperation in his voice. Please change the subject. Just... Please.

"He's a bit of a dick, actually." That came out as a chuckle. "He's a good man, but he's about as stubborn as they come. He must be the best of us, though, given he's the one who wound up getting married."

"I like you best." Those words were quiet and gentle, and they came with a press of soft lips against a golden cheek, and a smile came over Erwin's face, his own voice strangely tender. 

"I know you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue this time around. Hopefully it wasn't too dull. I tried to put a little humor in there, too, though humor isn't exactly my forte...
> 
> Those words, though! You know the ones. They weren't meant to be in this chapter, but Erwin wanted to say them, it seems, and so they came out. He's just a blabbermouth, I suppose. He's a dear, though, and I adore him nonetheless. Oh, but he adores Mike! I couldn't help adding that. MikEru is my other OTP, and it DOES add a bit of side-drama, yes? 
> 
> Next chapter: A scene. You know the kind.
> 
> Excited for the next chapter? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


	14. Unguarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Erwin passed on the information regarding Levi's job interview on Friday night.
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall. This is an especially NSFW chapter, so consider yourself warned!

As promised, Erwin passed on the information regarding Levi's job interview on Friday night, simply telling the brunette, "You got the job."

It wasn't a surprise by any means, and a smirk cut across Levi's face, the pulsing red lights from the stage giving him a strangely wicked quality. It was a good look on him. "I thought so." 

"You start Monday morning," Erwin said, nursing a glass of whiskey, his eyes meeting Levi's, warm and wanting. "Nine a.m. on the dot. A minute late, and you're fired."

"I don't get the feeling this Hanji of yours was the kind to show up on time," was all the smaller man had to say. 

And Erwin just laughed.

"Enjoying yourself?" 

"Very much." Those too-blue eyes dropped then, staring down into the amber swirling through his tumbler. "Mike was a little disappointed that I'd rather be here than with him and Nile, but I like it here."

"You like it here, or you like it around me?"

The blonde caught that tone all too easily. "Both, actually," was his answer. "I like the ambiance here. It's so different from the other places around here... It's so much different from work or home. And I like the people here. Farlan is amusing, and Isabel is precious, and Petra..." He smiled. "Petra's in a league of her own."

"That she is." He'd never heard Levi sound so sincere.

"She said the other day that you two dated in high school," Erwin suddenly remembered, cerulean darting up to capture gunmetal again. 

"Didn't really work out," the other said, shrugging his shoulders, keenly aware of Erwin's eyes lingering on the E still bruised onto his neck, barely covered by the red leather of his collar. "I love her, but not that way. Honestly, I just don't think she's my type."

"You like women?" Erwin seemed genuinely surprised by that, one thick brow arched in confusion.

"Not really." It was an honest enough answer. "I don't like women, and I don't like men. I don't like people in general, actually. But when I come across one I do like, man, woman or otherwise..." There was a certain vulnerability in Levi's voice as he spoke. "I won't let them go."

"Sounds like you're a little possessive," Erwin said, sounding intrigued, and Levi gave him a slight smirk in return. 

"A little, yeah."

The silence that fell between them then was filled with the pulsing of the music and the cheers of the crowd. There was a boy onstage, twirling and grinding and grinning like he was really enjoying it. Something in that dual-colored undercut, in those amber eyes, was familiar.

Naturally, Levi picked up on it. "That's Jean," he said. "Remember him?"

"From the session, right?" Erwin asked, cursing himself when he found himself incapable of looking away from the lithe body onstage. 

"And from the Cock Pit," Levi said, smirking a bit. "He was performing the night we met. Think they called him Cowboy there."

"Very nice." 

"He's gonna make us quite a bit," Levi said next, a look of slight jealous flitting over his face. "Plus he already knows everyone here. Makes it a lot easier for him to get acclimated. That's the hardest part of a new job."

"You'll get along with everyone," Erwin suddenly said, a knowing smile on his face, his eyes finally tearing away from the blonde on the stage. "We're a pretty laid-back bunch, for the most part."

"That's good, then."

"Can you handle the hours, though?" Erwin asked next, that smile fading. "You said you'd be here less often, but really..."

"I'll be fine." There was no room for uncertainty in Levi's voice.

"Just be sure to get some rest, all right?"

"We have a scene tonight," the little brunette suddenly said. "But I can sleep all day Sunday. Now come on." 

Erwin stood, allowing Levi to fist his tie and drag him off, quickly finding their way into his dressing room, the door closing and blocking off everything but the pulsing music just outside. 

"Levi." 

It almost sounded like a command, and the brunette stopped dead in his tracks, asking, "What?"

"I just want to look at you for a minute."

"Oh?" Levi sounded somewhat intrigued by that, taking a seat in the leather chair that acted as his throne. It was understandable, really. Tonight's outfit was one of the less wild ones, though one that seemed to catch more attention than others, composed of an army-green military jacket over a matte corset and those tiny little shorts and a pair of scuffed-up combat boots, an olive-green cap pinned to his hair. 

"I wouldn't mind you taking off the jacket, though," Erwin said, leaning back against the wall and watching as the other did as he was told, slowly sliding the coarse fabric off his shoulders. The corset was done up tight, revealing the sharp curve of the brunette's waist, the bottom forming a V that emphasized the curve of his hips, the top cutting off just below his nipples. It was a fantastic look on him. 

The smaller man gave a little smirk when the other approached, kneeling between his spread legs, leaning in to lick and nip at one dusky nipple. A soft gasp spilled past his lips with a particularly rough bite, and when those pale hands wound into golden locks, Erwin quickly pulled back.

"Keep your hands to yourself." 

It sounded like an order, and Levi followed it, gripping the arms of the chair and steeling himself as best he could, his knuckles going white despite the flush that come over the rest of his body. 

His eyes half-lidded and dark, he watched quietly as Erwin's mouth worked against him, wet and hot and strangely desperate, and he couldn't help but arch into it. 

"What's going on with you?" His voice was husky.

"I want you," the blonde said, his gaze the color of a midnight sky. "It's been too long."

"It hasn't even been a week."

"Still too long." 

"Mm." Levi's head fell back when the other's lips trailed upward, brushing over his collarbone and laving wetly over the E still bruised onto his neck, working around that all too familiar collar. 

"You can't say you haven't wanted it."

"Never said I didn't." It came out on a sigh, and Levi sunk further into the chair, reveling in the feeling of strong hands coming to rest on his hips. It took all he had to keep his hands on the armrests. 

"On your feet." 

It was a command, and Levi followed it.

"Face the mirror," Erwin said next, his voice icy as he settled into the other's makeshift throne. "I want you to prepare yourself for me."

There was a moment of hesitation before Levi turned, reaching into one of the vanity's drawers to retrieve the little bottle of lube he kept there, smirking a bit when he felt Erwin's hands at his hips, slipping beneath the bottom hem of the corset. "Unlace me?"

"I think I'd prefer if you kept it on."

And Levi rolled his eyes. "Asshole."

"It looks good on you," was Erwin's only defense.

It was true, and Levi, of course, caved, peeling off those microscopic shorts before leaning in to rest his elbows against the vanity, spreading a bit of slickness over his fingers. Meeting the other's eyes in the mirror, he slid his right hand back, two fingers spreading himself wide before the first slid in. There was a smirk on his face when Erwin gave a throaty purr behind him. 

"You're gorgeous." Erwin's voice was deeper than usual, gruff, and the brunette shivered in response. 

Really, it was the words, not the tone, that was getting to him. Erwin wasn't a liar. He meant it. That train of thought soon derailed, though, when the other's voice echoed in his mind: I love you. He had meant that, too. 

Another shudder, this one stronger, worked its way down Levi's spine, and Erwin leaned in to press a soft kiss to his shoulder blade. It was far too gentle, and he compensated for that with the addition of a second finger, though it was a bit rough, and a choked gasp forced itself past his suddenly chapped lips. 

"Take it easy." Erwin's voice had gone smooth, soothing and soft. "We have all the time in the world."

Pausing, Levi took a breath. Erwin was right. It was stupid to rush, and he gave a gentle pump of his fingers, pushing back against them, his face reddening when he felt the other's hands at his ass, spreading him wide.

The third finger came into play then, twisting and teasing, and his breath caught in his throat. That was enough.

Erwin, bless his soul, knew it, too, pulling lithe hips back the second Levi retracted his fingers, the other landing in his lap. 

When had he undone his belt? When had he unzipped his pants? When had he pulled his cock out?

Levi didn't have the time to consider it.

His train of thought was once again derailed when Erwin pushed into him, hard and hot and throbbing, and he let his head fall back, a hiss coming through his gritted teeth. 

He was only given a brief moment to adjust before the other was moving.

Erwin's hips were insistent, rolling smoothly against his ass, hands at his hips, bruisingly tight, and Levi couldn't help but push back against him, his own hands gripping the edge of the vanity for dear life, using the varnished wood as leverage to cant back into the other's rough thrusts.

"Look at yourself, Levi." Erwin's voice was soft, nearly drowned out by the sound of skin on skin. "You're absolutely perfect."

That wasn't right. YOU are the perfect one.

He dared not say the words. 

Erwin's mouth was hot at his ear, nipping at the sensitive skin just behind, and Levi reached his left hand back to rest over the blonde's, their eyes catching in the mirror. 

"Levi--"

"Don't say it."

And Erwin nodded, his thrusts gaining speed, Levi's hand warm over his. There was something breathtaking in that. He only wished it had been his hand on top, so he could tangle their fingers together. But, hey, beggars couldn't be choosers. 

His next thrust was particularly rough, and Levi gasped, his eyes squeezing shut, his back arching, and his other hand moved back, both hands covering Erwin's, his head thrown back against the blonde's shoulder. 

He looked... Wild, almost. Something in the harshness of his breathing, in the openness of his expression, in the strangled moans hitching in his throat... He was unguarded.

There wouldn't be a better opportunity.

"I love you."

Those words seemed to steal the very breath from Levi's lungs, and he shook his head, his chin snapping down to his chest. It was the corset. He couldn't breathe right with it on, and he gave the response that came to his mind quickest: "You don't even know me."

Erwin said nothing to that, merely sinking his teeth into the faint bruise at the back of the other's neck.

And that spelled out the end for Levi, his nails digging into the back of Erwin's hands, his back arched, a choked yelp catching at the back of his throat as he painted his own chest white. 

The blonde wasn't too far behind, riding out his orgasm with a few more rough, stuttering thrusts, and Levi shuddered at the strange, pleasant warmth that was suddenly filling him up. 

"We forgot the condom." He sounded disgusted.

"I'm clean," was all Erwin had to say.

"So am I," Levi said, "but still... I could feel you." His voice sounded almost shaky. 

"Too intimate?" Erwin asked, a slight tone of sarcasm in his voice.

Though he had no idea why, that brought a little smirk to Levi's face. "You're an asshole, y'know that?"

Erwin's expression mirrored the brunette's. "Of course I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm, yes, Levi in a corset. I've been meaning to write it for ages. And more mirror sex! That's always fun! As as sex in suit, particularly if only one of them is in a suit. And reverse-cowboy… 
> 
> I've actually never written this exact position, actually. I think I like it. Hell, this might be the best smut I've written so far! ...I like to think it might be, anyway :P Naturally, I'm a bit biased...
> 
> Oh, and the hand-holding! Even though it's not technical "hand-holding," it still counts, yeah? And that's a big step forward for someone like Levi, wouldn't you say?
> 
> Also, Jean is now an installation at Rouge. Hooray! Love that boy. Gotta write a multichap for him someday... A bit of JeanMarco or JeanEren could be fun!
> 
> Next chapter: Levi's first day at his new job, which includes meeting his new coworkers. I know many of you are looking forward to those meetings, and I hope I can live up to your expectations :)
> 
> Excited for the next chapter? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


	15. The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea of a real job, and a real job working for Erwin, no less, was more than he had been prepared for, more than he had hoped for, and he could do nothing to quell the nervous excitement churning in his gut. 
> 
> Waiting for Moblit to show up for his tour wasn't helping, either. With each passing minute, his nerves jangled, golden coins strung along his limbs, twinkling and jingling and dancing to the frantic beating of his heart.
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall, though this particular chapter is safe for work

Monday couldn't come soon enough. Honestly, Levi was excited, even as he stood waiting for Moblit in the silence of the lobby. No one but the janitor had arrived yet, and he was grateful for the emptiness of the place. It kept his thoughts relatively grounded, at least. The Muzak filtering in through the speakers at the corners of the lobby offered little distraction, and he found his thoughts strangely focused.

That sudden clarity wasn't necessarily a positive thing, though. 

The idea of a real job, and a real job working for Erwin, no less, was more than he had been prepared for, more than he had hoped for, and he could do nothing to quell the nervous excitement churning in his gut. 

Waiting for Moblit wasn't helping, either. With each passing minute, his nerves jangled, golden coins strung along his limbs, twinkling and jingling and dancing to the frantic beating of his heart.

"Good morning."

Oh, there he was.

"'Morning." Levi, naturally, was far less enthused, pulling away from the lobby wall and joining the mousy blonde at his desk. 

"You could stand to be a little more chipper, you know."

That very nearly brought a smirk to Levi's face, a chuckle past his lips, though he managed to hold it back, still looking utterly disinterested. "You could stand to be a little more polite," was the only retort he had to offer.

And suddenly, Moblit looked humiliated, clearing his throat a bit awkwardly, saying, "Sorry. I'm just a little on edge without Hanji around."

"You two were close?" Levi found himself asking, following when the blonde headed over to the elevators against the back wall of the lobby. 

Moblit, for his part, simply nodded.

"Were you an item?" Levi asked next as the elevator doors slid closed behind him, and he leaned against the wall, intently gauging the other's reaction to that question. 

The blonde's entire face went red at that, and he forced out a soft, "Not really..."

"'Not really?'" There was an irritated sort of sarcasm in Levi's voice, and he said, "Either you are or you aren't."

"Well, are you and Mr. Smith an item or aren't you?"

Levi just blinked for a moment. That level of snarkiness was certainly unexpected. He was impressed. He was stunned into silence, honestly, just watching the other's face again as the elevator glided up and up and up. Though it took a moment, he managed to ask, "You know about that?"

"Everyone knows about it," the blonde replied, shrugging his shoulders a bit too indifferently. "He met you, and he's really talked about nothing else since. But are you actually together, or is it just sex?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure how to answer that." 

It was the truth, unfortunately. Too many lines had become blurred lately.

The two of them soon stepped off onto Erwin's floor, heading into the break room, where three other members of the staff had gathered.

"This is everyone," Moblit said, giving a grand gesture of his arm at the others in the room. "Well, the other assistants, anyway. The blonde is Nanaba, and she works for Mr. Zacharias, Mr. Smith's best friend."

Nanaba gave a wave and a smile. Levi decided he liked her well enough. She seemed sweet.

"The guy is Marlowe. He's the youngest worker we have here, and he works for Mr. Dawk."

The only response Marlowe gave was a nod. He was quite somber for his age, it seemed. Impressive. 

"And the one with the glasses is Rico. She's Mr. Pixis' assistant. Toughest cookie here, I'd say."

She certainly looked it, her eyes cold and hard, her expression stoic. 

"This is Levi," Moblit said next, resting one hand on the little brunette's shoulder. "He'll be working for Mr. Smith until Hanji comes back. He's new, so be sure to cut him a little slack, okay?"

A chorus of hellos rang out at that, and Nanaba stepped forward, offering her hand to Levi and saying, "If you ever need any help with your work, you can come to me, all right? Mike and I are just across the hall from you and Erwin."

"You use their first names?" Levi asked, carefully shaking her hand. 

"I've known them for a while," she said, shrugging and tossing a nod to Marlowe and Rico as they headed out into the hallway. "Mike and I met in high school, and he introduced me to Erwin when I was nineteen. We're friends, actually, the three of us. We have been for quite some time."

"I get the feeling you and this Mike are more than just friends."

To that, Nanaba just smiled. 

"C'mon, Levi." It was Moblit speaking now, and he touched the brunette's shoulder again, leading back into the hallway. 

Together they walked to the door that Levi recognized as the one leading into the quiet little space in front of Erwin's office. "Since you work with Mr. Smith," Moblit said next, lingering in the doorway, "this little office is yours."

That was a bit surprising. "I get my own office?"

"Yep." Moblit had a great smile, warm and open, though it seemed rather rare. "You'll answer phones, sort mail and paperwork, little things like that."

Levi nodded.

There was a pause after that, long and awkward, and Moblit let his eyes roam, sun-warmed granite over ivory skin and ebony hair and dagger-gray eyes. Eventually, the blonde reached his conclusion: "You look familiar."

There was nothing Levi could do to keep the uneasiness from his voice when he asked, "Oh?"

"I'm pretty sure you're the stripper who danced for Mr. Smith the night of Hanji's going-away party."

"So what if I am?" Levi suddenly sounded defensive, his voice sharp and cold as ice, splintering out in dangerous shards. 

And Moblit shook his head. "It doesn't really matter," he said, and it truly sounded like he meant it. "You're qualified for the job, and if Mr. Smith wants you to work for him, I'm sure it'll work out for the best. He's a smart man. He's not one to make stupid decisions."

"I'm glad to know you think so highly of me."

And suddenly Moblit's face had gone red, his eyes wide and startled. "Good morning, Mr. Smith!"

Erwin merely smiled as he stepped into the little office, flanked by two men of the same age, one blonde and tall and handsome, the other dark-haired and shorter and sour-looking. Levi knew their identities instantly.

Clearing his throat, Moblit excused himself, saying, "I'm gonna head back to the front desk." 

"Go right ahead."

And then he was gone.

"Awkward guy, isn't he?" the taller blonde said, though there was no bite in his words, and Erwin gave a slight chuckle.

"It's just because Hanji isn't here," the shorter blonde replied. Then he gestured to Levi, saying, "Come here. There are some people I want you to meet."

"Mike and Nile, right?" the little brunette asked, stepping closer, and both blondes smiled amicably, though Nile looked unimpressed.

"You told him about us?" Not only unimpressed, but very nearly offended. 

"Not much about you," Levi said, giving a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "All I really know is that you're Nile, and he's Mike. I also got a bit of intel on your personalities, but that kinda thing is pretty subjective, so..."

"He's got a point." Mike stepped forward then, holding out his hand and offering a strangely smug smile, and Levi took a moment to take in all that muscle and stubble and those burningly warm eyes. "I'm Mike, but it seems like you already knew that. And you're Levi, yeah?"

"Yeah." 

They shook hands then, and Mike seemed a bit impressed. 

"You've got a strong handshake," he said. 

To that, Levi said nothing, averting his eyes to Erwin, well-manicured brows slightly lifted. I can see why you're into him, that look seemed to say, and Erwin shrugged a bit, a hint of complacency playing at the edges of his lips.

"And this is Nile," Mike said next, smirking a bit when Nile rolled his eyes. "He's not a friendly guy, I guess. Takes a long time to get him to like you."

"I figured as much."

Nile's hawk-eyes were cold, but Mike seemed incredibly amused. That was good, at least.

"It takes time to get on his good side," Mike continued, still grinning, "but it's worth the effort. He's kinda dickish, but he's a good guy, I think."

"I have work to do," was all Nile had to say, stepping past Levi and into the hall, calling over his shoulder, "So do you two. Better get on it."

"Well, he's a fucking ray of sunshine, isn't he?" was Levi's final assessment, arms crossed over his chest a bit too defensively.

"Pretty much, yeah," Mike agreed, and Erwin gave a smile.

"He's right, though," the shorter blonde said, his smile going apologetic as he met Mike's eyes. "You have paperwork to complete, and I need to show Levi the ropes."

"Mm." It was nothing more than a displeased groan, but Mike followed that advice, tossing a grin at Levi and stalking out of the room.

"Well, shit," was all Levi had to say for himself.

Erwin gave a chuckle at that. "He's definitely something else," he agreed.

"I think he's my favorite now."

"Levi!" It came out on a chuckle, and the brunette gave a little smirk in response.

And suddenly Levi was serious, clicking his tongue and saying, "I think he knows."

"He knew before I interviewed you," Erwin said, shrugging, ignoring the daggers the little brunette was now glaring at him. "He's always had a really great sense of smell, and he could smell you on me."

A shiver worked its way through Levi's body at that. Erwin smelled like him? There was something... Delicious in that thought.

"You're not wearing a turtleneck," Erwin suddenly noticed, stepping up and sliding warm fingers along the other's neck, lingering maybe a bit too long, reveling in the shiver he got in response. "There's no way it faded that quickly..."

"I don't think it'd even be possible." Another shiver tore down Levi's spine when Erwin's hand wrapped around his neck, his thumb stroking over where the E-shaped bruise should have been.

"Then how--"

"I borrowed some foundation from Petra," Levi replied, leaning just out of reach, giving a smirk when the blonde pouted a bit. "I'll have to reapply a few times a day, but it's better than that fucking turtleneck."

"Not as good as the collar, though."

"I think the big boss'd have me fired if I wore the collar to work," was the response, though Levi seemed amused by the idea, if the little smirk on his lips was any indication.

"That's true, yes." Erwin said it as though he were confessing to a murder. "But you don't have to wear a full suit every day. That's just for the higher-ups. It's business-casual for the assistants."

"I could wear suspenders?"

"I see no reason why not, as long as there's a nice shirt under them."

"That's really a shame," Levi said, something darkening in his eyes. "I was gonna wear it Night Porter style..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't understand the Night Porter reference, go look it up. Like, now. Right now.
> 
> ...What else is to be said about this chapter... The guide book DID say Moblit was good at retorts, so he had a sassy moment or two. I imagine he's capable of far more than that, but we'll have to wait and see, I suppose...
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing Nanaba. Hopefully, I got her right. I think we'll be seeing more of her, actually. And while I don't really ship her with Mike romantically (They're one of my brotps, actually), I think they're together in this fic. I'm not quite sure of their status yet
> 
> Also, also, more Mike. Mm. What a babe. There's a little Nile here, too, but he's not as present in this chapter as I would've liked. Maybe once he gets to know Levi a little better, he'll hang around for a bit longer :P There was a bit of Marlowe and Rico, too, though I don't really think they're going to be really present in this story…
> 
> Excited for the next chapter? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


	16. Weary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't just sex anymore. He had tried his damnedest to keep his relationship with Erwin physical, but something kept drawing him further and further into the warmth, the strength of those arms. 
> 
> It was undeniable now. 
> 
> Under the table, he felt Erwin's hand come to rest over his.
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall, though this particular chapter is safe for work

"You look tired."

"Of course I do." Strangely enough, there was no irritation in Levi's voice. "I just worked a day shift," he continued, thumbing through a thin sheaf of papers, "and I'm used to working at night."

A resigned little smile crossed Erwin's face at that. "Fair enough," was all he said. 

Levi spared a glance down at his wristwatch then, asking, "It's about time to clock out, isn't it?"

"Mm-hmm."

"What's with that tone?" Levi didn't even bother to look up.

"Come with me."

"Where?" It wasn't even a question, really. Levi was almost certain of where Erwin wanted to go. He always wanted to go to the same place, it seemed. Strange that so formal a man would be so comfortable in such a place… He could be adorably predictable sometimes.

"I was thinking we could grab a bite to eat at Café Rose."

Oh. Well, maybe not. "It's not gonna--"

"It's not a date." There was a chuckle in Erwin's voice, and Levi felt his face heat a bit in response, though from shame or disappointment or something else entirely, he wasn't sure. "Just a friendly snack. I can invite Mike and Nile, if that'll put you more at ease."

"Nanaba, too," was all Levi had to say, shrugging his shoulders as he pulled himself from his desk, giving a slight shiver when Erwin's arm looped around his waist, holding him a bit too closely for it to be deemed work-appropriate. "And Moblit."

"You like them?" Erwin's amusement was clear, shifting into some sort of warmth when the brunette did nothing to pull away.

"They seem nice, I guess." That statement came with another shrug, and Levi grabbed his coat from the little rack in the corner of his office, where the blonde's coat was also waiting. The two of them soon headed into the hallway, their coats in hand as they came to a stop before the elevator. "I like Nanaba. Not really sure about Moblit. He seems lonely."

"I suppose he is, with Hanji gone…"

"He's got a good mouth on him," Levi said, and it sounded oddly complimentary, "but I kinda feel sorry for him, I guess."

"I didn't know you were the sort to feel sorry for people."

For a moment, Levi paused. WAS he the sort to feel sorry for people? That was new. "S'pose I am."

"Did you get to meet Rico and Marlowe?" Erwin asked next, sounding genuinely interested.

"Not really sure what to think of them, either," Levi admitted. The elevator ding-ed then, and they stepped into it. "They both seem pretty serious about their jobs, though, and that's a good thing, I think..."

"They're very serious people, yes."

"A little too serious."

"Says the most serious person I know..."

To that, Levi said nothing, though his eyes narrowed a bit.

As the elevator doors slid closed behind them, Erwin pulled his cellphone from his trouser pocket, tapping the screen a few times before lifting it to his ear. Speaking into it, he asked, "Think you can talk Nile into coming with Levi and I to a café for a bite to eat? Nanaba, too. We're going to grab Moblit at the front desk."

A soft rumbling came through the other line, and Levi immediately recognized it as Mike's voice.

"We'll meet the rest of you at the front entrance." Erwin turned to Levi then, a smile on his face as the little device slid back into his pocket. "With luck, we'll all be going tonight."

And luck, for once, was with them. 

It had taken a mere ten minutes for the group to gather, and very soon after, they headed out into the icy night. Two at a time, they shuttled in a small succession of cabs to Café Rose, settling in a booth towards the back, far from Levi and Erwin's usual table.

For a reason he couldn't put his finger on, Levi was grateful for that.

"Wow!" And there was Historia, a little notepad in her hands as she approached, smiling as brilliantly as ever. "Levi, did you really make so many friends so quickly?"

"They're co-workers," was the response. "Erwin's friends, not mine."

"Well, I'm Historia," the petite blonde said, clearly unperturbed. "It's nice to meet all of you! What can I get you tonight?"

"Suggestions?" Nile was the one to ask, his eyebrow arching as he tossed a glance at Erwin.

Erwin, in turn, placed his gaze on Historia, saying, "Cheesecake sounds good, I think. Coffee, too. You know how Levi and I take it." 

"I want tea tonight, actually," Levi said, and Historia nodded.

"Black tea, just one sugar cube?"

"Exactly."

"I take my coffee black," Nile said.

"Black as your soul," Mike added, earning a glare from the other, and he laughed. "Lots of cream and sugar for me."

When Nanaba's turn came, she said, smiling warmly, "Just a splash of cream for me."

"I don't really drink coffee," Moblit said, looking a bit embarrassed. "Do you have hot chocolate?"

"Oh, of course!" Historia's excitement was very nearly palpable. "We have wonderful hot chocolate! We can even put whipped cream on top, if you like."

"Thank you." 

That dazzling smile lit up Historia's face again, and Levi rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back with that!" Before she left, though, she leaned in, one hand covering her mouth, and whispered, "I'll do my best to keep Ymir distracted. She can be really nosy sometimes, and--"

"Don't worry about it," Levi interrupted, giving a dismissive gesture of his hand. "They know who I am already. It won't make any difference."

"So who are you?" Of course it was Nanaba asking, a vaguely impish smile on her face. 

"I'm a stripper." There wasn't so much as a second of hesitation.

"I thought you disliked that term?" Erwin, too, was strangely at ease.

Levi just shrugged.

"Are you any good?" was Nanaba's next question, and Levi gave an amused snort in response.

"I'm the best."

"It's true," Mike kicked in, and Nanaba laughed a bit. Nile for his part, rolled his eyes, and Moblit simply blushed, choosing to remain silent. "You oughta see him go, Nana."

"You should send them invitations." Erwin's voice was soft at Levi's ear. "I'm sure they'd love it."

"Don't think Nile'd be into it."

"Then I'll have him go as a favor to me."

"Which club do you work at?" Still, it was Nanaba asking. "Mike said something about seeing you at the Cock Pit..."

"I was on lend for the night," the little brunette replied, shrugging his shoulders. "My actual job is at Rouge."

An uncomfortable shiver worked its way down Nile's spine at that, and he asked, "You work at Rouge?”

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

 

That deadpan tone seemed to irritate the other brunette, and a glare formed over his face.

"It's a kinky sorta place, isn't it?" Nanaba asked next, the tension breaking to pieces around her. 

"Very."

Historia seemed to take that as her cue, stepping in with a tray balanced on either palm, setting each of them on the table. The slices of cheesecake were distributed next, followed by the coffee, each called out to its respective owner before she disappeared again.

This time, Nile was the first to speak: "So how're you liking the job, Levi?"

"It's not bad, actually." It was the truth. The temptation to ride Erwin into that fancy leather chair was hard to resist, but the job itself wasn't half bad. 

"You plan on staying, then?" There was a bit of hostility in Nile's voice as he spoke, his hawk-eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"As long as I can, yeah." Levi didn't let that mistrust affect him. "I like it there. It feels nice having a real job."

"It must be fun, though," Nanaba said, "being a stripper. You get to dress like a slut and no one criticizes you for it, and all that attention... And the pay must be fantastic."

There was a bit of a smirk on Levi's face when he replied, "It's definitely fun."

"But you don't wanna keep doing it?" Suddenly, Nanaba sounded very serious.

"I won't be young forever," was Levi's response. "It's best to have something to fall back on when I get older than to just wing it, isn't it?"

"Well, yes..."

"Why with us?" Nile abruptly asked, earning a bit of a dirty look from Mike.

"Because there was a job available." It was true enough. "And I have a degree in business. The secretary position is something I've actually been trained for. I've been keeping the books at Rouge for years now, so why not put it to practice in a more socially acceptable place?"

Nile, for his part, said nothing, and Mike smirked beside him. 

"I do have another question, though," Nanaba said, breaking the tension once more. She was good at that, it seemed. 

"Shoot," was the prompt she received.

"Are you and Erwin together?"

There was a pause then, long and heavy, and Levi found his eyes drifting up to meet with cerulean. 

Shit. What a question.

"It's complicated," was all the answer Levi could bring himself to give.

It WAS complicated, really. At least, it was GETTING complicated. 

It wasn't just sex anymore. He had tried his damnedest to keep his relationship with Erwin physical, but something kept drawing him further and further into the warmth, the strength of those arms. He was wearing down.

It was undeniable now. 

Under the table, he felt Erwin's hand come to rest over his.

He didn't pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. It seems it's time for actual hand-holding now.
> 
> Also, there's more Nana and Moblit and Mike and Nile in this chapter, yes. Always good, yeah? Also more Historia, but I'm not really too keen on her :P
> 
> As for why Nanaba and Levi get along so well, I'm really not sure. They've never really interacted in canon, but she seems to be the tough-but-kind sort of person that Levi would gravitate towards, I think...
> 
> Next chapter: Hanging out with Mike. For a man who doesn't say a lot, he really does say a lot...
> 
> Excited for the next chapter? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


	17. A Friendly Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something in the openness of Mike's face, in the reassuring rumble of his voice that put Levi at ease, and he soon found himself admitting to that all-important question, "Honestly, I'm not really sure..."
> 
> "You want him?"
> 
> "Like crazy."
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall, though this particular chapter is safe for work

"There's something going on with you and Erwin, isn't there?"

Levi, naturally, ignored the question, picking at the salad in front of him. 

He was a tad annoyed at the moment, and as such he was in no mood to socialize, let alone give away secrets from his personal life. To make matters worse, Erwin had a lunch meeting, and he'd been left alone in the break room to deal with his coworkers on his own. 

Mike was the most inquisitive of them, it seemed. He'd also been the only one who had stuck around once his meal was gone. He was persistent, that was for sure. In a different situation, it might have even been a little admirable.

"Avoiding the issue..." It sounded like Mike was talking to himself now, his eyes wide and inquisitive. "There's definitely something going on."

"What does it matter?" Levi, at long last, replied, icy gunmetal darting up to catch earnest, unflinching hazel.

"Didn't say it mattered," was the response, a smile making its way over the big blonde's face. "Just curious."

There was something in the openness of Mike's face, in the reassuring rumble of his voice that put Levi at ease, and he soon found himself admitting, "Honestly, I'm not really sure..."

"You want him?"

"Like crazy." It was the truth.

"Can't say I blame you."

That ease was gone in an instant, and Levi all but demanded, "What?"

Mike shrugged, looking a bit confused by the other's sudden anger. "Erwin's a good guy."

That was all he thought of Erwin? That he was a good guy? Even though he had known Erwin for most of his life, and had seen him grow from a bookish little nerd to the gorgeous chunk of heaven-on-Earth he was now? It seemed almost blasphemous. "You know he's in love with you, don't you?" was all the little brunette could think to say. 

"He has been for years." Those words were accompanied by a sad smile. "Doesn't really matter, though. Friendship is all I can offer him. He knows that. I always figured he'd made peace with it by now."

That irritated glare didn't leave Levi's face. 

"I'm starting to think he'll go for you instead, though," the blonde suddenly added, a look of hope on his face, radiating warmth. "He adores you. And if he's already this invested in you, and you met, what, two weeks ago? Imagine how much he'll be into you after you've had the time to actually get to know each other."

"He says he loves me."

"Does he now?" There was no doubt in Mike's voice, only a strange sort of optimism, warm and soft. He really was a teddy bear. "That's good. The two of you work well together."

"It doesn't bother you?" Levi asked.

"Well, they say opposites attract, so really..." the blonde reasoned.

"That isn't what I meant." Somehow, though, Levi couldn't bring himself to be angry. "I mean, doesn't it bother you that I do what I do?"

"Why would it?" There was a sort of innocence in that question that almost took Levi by surprise.

"I'm a stripper, Mike."

"You're an assistant," the blonde said, his smile going a bit smug. "Dancing is just your side-job. And it's Erwin's choice, anyway. If he wants to involve himself with you, it's his business, not mine."

"Erwin's involving himself with who, now?" When no answer came, Nile's sour look intensified, and he stalked past the table, toward the fridge at the back of the room, though he quickly caught on to the conversation. "Oh, Levi?"

"Not officially," Mike kicked in, suddenly looking a bit too serious. "Don't mention it to anyone until he decides to come out and say it himself."

"You know I don't gossip," the brunette said, looking a bit affronted, "but if--"

"Nile."

"All right, all right." Grabbing his lunch bag from the refrigerator, Nile took a seat at the little table in the center of the room, on the opposite side from the other two. As he ate, though, it came to their attention that those hawk-eyes couldn't seem to stay off Levi for more than thirty seconds at a time. 

"You got a problem?"

It sounded like a command, and Nile sighed, still looking tense. "Last night..."

"What about it?" Levi asked, looking even edgier than the other brunette.

There was a long moment of silence before a soft huff of laughter, light and warm, passed Mike's lips. "I think he wants to apologize."

"Oh?" 

It seemed Levi was genuinely surprised by that, and Nile shrugged half-heartedly. "I was out of line," he said, his voice little more than a shamed whisper.

"A bit," the other agreed.

"Erwin is my friend, Levi." Now it was Nile sounding far too serious, his eyes set on his hands, where they lay folded on the worn linoleum tabletop. "I don't want him getting hurt."

"And what makes you think I'd hurt him?" It sounded analytical.

"Call it intuition," was all the defense Nile had to offer.

"What makes you think I'd willingly hurt him?" Levi asked again, his tone firmer this time, somehow sounding a bit offended through his façade of cool anger. 

"To be blunt," Nile said, those hawk-eyes darting up to meet with gunmetal, "I don't trust you. And I don't want to see my best friend get hurt by some man he thinks he likes. You two don't even really know each other. I feel like there's something really dangerous about you, Levi, and I don't want someone like you around Erwin."

"It's not really up to you, though, is it?" Levi's glare could cut diamonds. 

To that, Nile gave no response.

"He just worries, is all." Mike was the one speaking now, his eyes never leaving the taller brunette's face as he spoke, stern and earnest and somehow comforting. "He's an asshole, yeah, but he's a good guy. He's just worried about his friend."

"I know that." Though that glare was still present, there was a sort of softness in Levi's eyes: He understood, at least, even though he was still clearly irritated. "I get the same way when it comes to Isabel and Farlan."

"And Petra?" Mike asked, that familiar knowing smile on his face.

Levi replied with a question of his own, asking, "Have you met her yet?"

"Can't say I have." Those words were accompanied by a shrug of broad shoulders. "Farlan, either. But I got the invitation you sent me. I'll prob'ly get to meet 'em both then, huh?"

"Prob'ly, yeah."

"I'm surprised you invited me, though," Nile kicked in.

"If you keep sticking your nose where it doesn't belong," Levi said, glaring a bit, "I'll have it revoked. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Good." Levi's eyes found Mike's again, and he said. "I think you'd like Petra. And she pretty much likes everyone... Farlan, though..."

"I don't have to be friends with everyone," Mike said, smiling a bit sardonically.

"You seem like the kinda guy who'd try to, though."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I like it, to be honest," Levi said, giving a shrug. "It annoys me when I can't read people."

"But you hang around with Erwin," Nile suddenly said. It was a valid point.

"True enough."

"It doesn't annoy you when it's him?" the taller brunette asked, one brow arched in confusion.

"It still annoys me," Levi said, his gaze going distant. "But there's something intriguing about it when it's him. He's kind of a special case, I guess. Thing is, he's pretty open with me."

And the look of worry was back on Nile's face. "Oh?"

It was a prompt, obviously, but Levi refused to rise to it. 

Nile sighed at that, simply saying, "Just don't hurt him, all right?"

"I don't plan to."

"Mr. Dawk?" 

That voice was new, and Marlowe stepped into the room, a clipboard held close to his chest.

"What is it?" Though the tension in his voice wasn't aimed at his secretary, Nile could do nothing to keep it from his voice.

"Mr. Zacklay is ready to see you now," was all Marlowe had to say before excusing himself.

"Mm." Nile stood then, sighing heavily, pushing his lunch bag toward Mike. "You can have it if you want. Marie made grilled cheese last night, and we had some leftovers. Just make sure I get the bag back." And then he was gone.

"Well," Mike said, though it sounded like he was mostly speaking only to himself, "I'm not about to turn down Marie's cooking."

"Who's Marie?" Levi asked, shaking his head when the other offered him half a sandwich. 

"Nile's wife."

"What's she like?" Levi found himself asking.

"Wonderful." Mike's smile was oddly soft. "She's gorgeous, and she's a great cook... And she always smells like lilacs, so that's always nice."

"What do I smell like?"

Mike didn't hesitate: "Like smoke and expensive cologne and soap and sex. I can see why Erwin would like it." 

"Hmm." It wasn't surprising, really. Levi was just grateful Mike couldn't smell Titan on him. "Tell me more about Marie."

"She and Erwin were an item in high school," Mike said, shrugging, "but she got tired of being used as a cover, I guess, so she dumped him. She was single for a while, but eventually, went for Nile instead, and now they're married and have two kids."

"Kind of a step down, isn't it? Going from Erwin to Nile..."

"Hey, now."

Levi gave a slight sigh, rolling his eyes.

"Nile isn't a bad guy," was all Mike had to say.

He worried about his friends. He tried to protect them. Hell, he was even willing to make others think he was an asshole just to keep them away from the important people in his life.

Levi rolled his eyes again. Mike was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, there's more Mike in this chapter, which was kinda the point of this chapter: Levi and Mike bouncing ideas off each other. Including LEvi's scent. I think Levi and Mike work rather well together, actually. Yes, I am a MikeRi shipper
> 
> And a NaiRi shipper, too, as was mentioned when I was in the process of writing What's Mine. Anyway, there's some Levi-Nile tension here. Nile is a favorite character of mine, actually, and I figured he deserved a bit of redemption in this chapter. Really, he's not as much of an asshole as people seem to think he is. A bit of an asshole, maybe, but in a charming way. Jean's an asshole, too, and everybody worships him. It's so unfair :P
> 
> But, Jesus, there's so much dialogue this time around! Jeez. Sorry about that. But there's been some character development, even if only on Nile's part, so I hope that's worth it
> 
> Next chapter: A proposal from Levi involving the office phones.
> 
> Excited for the next chapter? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


	18. Back to the Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How's Hanji liking it over here?" 
> 
> "She's having the time of her life, actually," Erwin said, the fondness he felt for her apparent in his voice. "I don't think she wants to come back."
> 
> "Fine by me."
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall

"You've been on the phone a lot lately." 

It was true, and Erwin smiled as Levi's voice echoed through his office, though the brunette himself was in his own little space. He'd made great use of their shared intercom system.

"Who're you always talking to?"

"Hanji, usually," was the response. 

"While she's in Cambodia? Isn't the signal shit?"

"Honestly, yes." Erwin actually sounded a bit amused by that. "But she's one of my closest friends, and I'm more than willing to put up with a little static to be able to talk to her while she's away."

"Hmm." There was a pause then, and Levi fidgeted with his pen, doodling giants on the back of an envelope. Hanji was in the doodles, too, running excitedly between the giants' feet while he and Erwin and Mike led a heroic charge against them. His daydreams were odd, he'd admit. "How's she liking it over here?" 

"She's having the time of her life, actually," Erwin said, the fondness he felt for her apparent in his voice. "I don't think she wants to come back."

"Fine by me."

"Levi." Erwin's voice was stern, though there was an undeniable undertone of laughter in it. 

There was a stretch of silence before Levi's voice came through the intercom again, soft and just the slightest bit hesitant: "Maybe I actually like this job."

"It's a little surprising, honestly," Erwin replied, leaning back in his chair, slipping a sheaf of papers into a yellow file folder and setting it aside on the desk. "I expected you to get bored on the first day and high-tail it back to Rouge."

"I'm too stubborn for that," was all Levi had to say. 

"I know you are."

"You like it."

"I do."

Something in those words sent a shiver down Levi's spine, and he managed to ask, "Are the intercoms recorded?"

"No." 

That tone was far too firm, but Levi did his best to ignore it. "Good," he said, a bit smug, "'cause I think I'd really--"

"I said no, Levi."

Oh. So that was it. "C'mon." Levi's voice was very nearly a purr when he spoke next, low and soft and far too tempting: "You know you want to."

"Be that as it may," the older man said, unable to keep that familiar huskiness from his own voice, "we're at work."

"The line is private."

"The walls have ears." 

"Everyone else is on break."

"They'll be back in a few minutes."

Levi rolled his eyes at that, grumbling out, "I thought I was the stubborn one."

"You are."

"Then you oughta know I'm not gonna give up on this." There was a challenge there.

Erwin could practically hear the smirk in the other's voice, and he gave a heavy sigh, though he surrendered all the same. "Just this once."

"You say that now..."

"Levi!" There was something very nearly desperate in that half-shout, and another sigh slipped past Erwin's lips. Settling back into his chair again, he willed himself to relax as Levi's voice returned to his ear. "If you're going to do it, do it."

"Ooh, you're so tense." Jesus, he sounded like a pro. Erwin did his best to keep that though pushed away toward the back of his mind. "I think I know just how to fix that."

"A backrub would be nice..."

Levi snorted at that, and Erwin grinned.

"C'mon, work with me." Despite sounding a bit irritated, there was still amusement in Levi's voice. "We're alone in the office, you've got me naked, and the door is locked. No one's gonna bother us. What do you wanna do to me, Erwin?"

"Oh, the things I'd do to you..." Now Erwin was the one presenting a challenge.

And Levi, of course, rose to it. "Tell me."

"I think I'd have you laid out on the desk, bent over it, your chest to the wood. It's always a bit cold, and I could literally watch the chills run down your spine. It would be absolutely lovely, I'm sure."

Those words, quite literally, send a shudder through Levi's body, and he gave out a soft chuckle, saying, "You're good at this."

"I know."

Arrogant prick. Still, Levi wasn't about to put a stop to it. "Keep going."

"I'd have you spread yourself open for me." And suddenly the hesitation was gone from Erwin's voice, replaced with that lustful growl he knew drove the other wild, grinning when he heard a shaky sigh sound through the intercom. "You've got a great ass. Really is a shame you can't see yourself from this angle. You'd probably be twitching by now."

"Prob'ly, yeah..."

"I'd use my tongue on you first, get you nice and wet… I know how much you like that."

Levi's only response was a soft moan, grateful that Erwin couldn't see his bitten lower lip.

"And I'd be sure to keep hold of your thighs," Erwin said next, a smirk forming over his lips as he palmed himself through the fabric of his trousers. "I know how sensitive you are there." That thought brought a question to his mind, and he asked, "Is the bruise still there?"

"Barely," was the answer, breathy and soft. "It's pretty much gone now."

"We'll have to fix that, won't we?

Levi couldn't bring himself to reply.

Rather, Erwin couldn't hear his reply through the sudden ringing of the phone at the corner of his desk. 

There was a moment of silence then, and Levi rolled his eyes. Erwin was probably checking the caller ID. Who knew his extension? It had to be someone important…

"I'm gonna take this call, all right?"

Levi kept his reply short and sweet: "You suck."

"You would know." With that, the intercom line went dead. 

A sigh passed Levi's lips at that, and he let his eyes lose focus, willing away the throbbing problem between his legs. It wasn't that simple, of course. Shit. There was nothing else to be done.

Rising from his chair, he crept towards the door leading into Erwin's office, peeking in the door to find the other at his desk, chatting amicably. Bastard. Had he gone soft that quickly? He wasn't THAT old.

Flashing the blonde a smirk, Levi made his way into the office, his hips swaying as he moved, keenly aware of those too-blue eyes on him, even going so far as to match that heavy, needy gaze. They seemed to darken, though, when he pulled the chair backwards, settling in the other's lap, shivering when a golden hand slid along his hip, pulling him closer. 

Levi's lips soon found their way to Erwin's left ear, nibbling and breathing softly against flushed skin. He was too close to speak, lest he be heard, but that didn't mean he couldn't make the best of their current arrangement. 

A quiet gasp slipped past Erwin's lips when soft lips parted in favor of teeth, working against the base of his neck, pale hands pulling aside the collar of his shirt as best as they could. There was something desperate in those movements, and Erwin lifted his free hand to cup at that cute, perky ass, grinding his hips up against the other's.

Oh, so that was it. Levi was hard as hell. 

Giving a slight smirk, Erwin gave a rough thrust up against the other, reveling in the soft moan he earned in response, his smirk widening when Levi's arms wrapped around his shoulders, clinging close.

This wasn't really going as planned, Levi decided. He was supposed to be the one in control for once, and here he was, clinging to Erwin's chest like some love-struck teenager. Not that he minded, of course. It felt too good for him to care.

Erwin was currently speaking, and Levi decided that that would be more than enough cover for him to at least get in a few words.

"I'm so close..."

Try as he might, Erwin could do nothing to halt the visceral shiver those words shot through him, a soft moan barely managing to keep itself locked in his throat. 

"Erwin, c'mon..." Levi's voice was breathy, worn, the words accompanied by a hard downward press of his hips.

Who was he to resist? 

His free hand coming to grip the other's hip again, Erwin gave another rough thrust, the disconnected voice prattling on his ear, completely oblivious. 

Levi pulled away at that, though, leaning back to rest his elbows against the edge of the desk, rolling his hips and tossing his head back, exposing the pale expanse of his throat. There was something almost ethereal about him...

"Oh, Levi?" 

That tone was a little odd, and the younger man paused for a moment. 

"He's doing a fantastic job, actually."

Son of a bitch.

He wasn't doing fantastic enough, it seemed, and Levi pulled Erwin's free hand to his mouth, nipping and sucking and licking at his fingers, eventually sliding two of them between his lips. 

"I might just let him keep the job after you come back."

A sharp nip to his fingertips sent Erwin's hand back, damp fingers trailing along Levi's neck, his pulse racing beneath the press of golden fingers. 

It was when that hand tightened, thumb pressed firmly into the hollow of Levi's throat that he finally came, a shuddering gasp ripping itself free from the confines of his lips, a lazy smirk gracing them when Erwin quickly followed suit with a soft growl.

"Stubbed my toe, sorry." God, how could he keep his voice so even at a time like this?

Erwin's hand was stroking along Levi's chest and stomach now, easing the shivers still working through his muscles, and with great effort, Levi forced himself to sit up, leaning in to nuzzle against the blonde's neck. 

When he leaned in to brush his lips against the other's, though, Erwin pulled back, brow furrowed, his eyes darting over to the handset. 

"Are you sure?"

There was a bit of chatter on the other line before Erwin sighed and hung up.

"What was that about?" Levi asked, not even letting five seconds pass. He shivered when Erwin's hand came to his cheek, thumb stroking over soft skin. 

Though still weary, a smile crossed Erwin's face when the younger nuzzled into his hand. "It's nothing."

That, of course, was a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, it's something big Erwin and Hanji were talking about, I promise! Also, can you tell what Levi was trying to do right before Erwin pulled away? Breaking his own rule, the naughty thing! ;)
> 
> Not much plot in this chapter, though Hanji's kinda-sorta presence counts as enough to justify its existence, I guess. So is the little thing Levi was trying to do before Erwin cut him off... I just really wanted phone sex in here somewhere. Over an intercom counts as phone sex, doesn't it? Oh, and much grinding. That's always fun! And Levi's doodling. I don't even know, I just like the idea of him drawing.
> 
> Next chapter: Mike and Nile and Nanaba and Moblit take Levi up on his invitation to Rouge.
> 
> Excited for the next chapter? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


	19. New Friends and Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is Mike, Nile and Nanaba," Levi said, gesturing to each as he spoke. "Mike's all right, and Nanaba's far too charming, and Nile..." There was a bit of a smirk on his face as he met hawk-eyes over the table. "He's kind of a dick."
> 
> "You're no better," the other brunette said, though the amusement in his voice was undeniable. 
> 
> Levi didn't bother denying it: "Prob'ly not."
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall, though this particular chapter is safe for work

"Have you missed out on anything important?"

"Can't say I have." Levi glanced up from his drink, eyeing Erwin across the table. "Not much happens here, if you can believe that. Last big thing I remember going down was some prick pressing assault charges on Isabel."

"Did they stick?"

"She's a bouncer," Levi said, shrugging. "She gets a little carried away, yeah, but she had every right to be on him."

"So they didn't."

"No."

Glancing up with strangely weary eyes, Erwin asked, "This is awkward, isn't it?"

"A li'l."

"They should be here soon," the elder said next, sipping at the rum and coke on the table before him. 

The awkwardness seemed to double in their shared silence.

Levi, of course, was the one to break it, asking, "Why did you push me away?"

"When?"

"In the office the other day." Strangely enough, Levi actually sounded offended. Hurt, even. "I was about to do something kinda important, and you shoved me away."

Erwin's brow furrowed in thought for a moment. When...? He would never shove Levi away, not in a million years. Not when he finally seemed to be gaining his trust. "When was this, exactly?" he eventually asked, still drawing a blank. 

"When you were talking to Hanji the other day," Levi said, shrugging, feigning nonchalance. "We were fooling around, and when I leaned in, you pulled away. Why?"

"She surprised me," Erwin said, thick brows still joined in confusion. "And you--" Those too-blue eyes went wide then, darting up to capture smug, annoyed gunmetal. "You were trying to kiss me."

"Aren't you smart." 

That sarcastic edge was nothing new, but it was still somehow cutting. "Levi," the blonde said, his voice soft and contrite, "I didn't-- You know I--"

"Don't bother." That edge was dagger-sharp now, drawing blood as much as those silver-bullet eyes. "The moment's gone, and you blew it."

"You aren't going to let me make this up to you, are you?"

Levi answered with a question of his own: "We'll just have to see, won't we?"

A sigh slipped past Erwin's lips at that, though his despairing look soon vanished in favor of a half-smile when he took notice of Isabel's voice as it suddenly rang through the club. 

"Cap! Blondie! I got 'em!" 

Behind her trailed Nanaba, Mike and Nile. The first looked moderately impressed, the second somewhat so, and the third... Not at all. There weren't many things that impressed Nile.

"I got 'em all!" Isabel announced, a smile stretching across her face. "Nana and Teddy Bear and the husband." She said that last nickname as if it were a curse. As their guests took their seats, she leaned onto the back of Levi's chair, asking, "So what're you guys up to tonight? It's not like you to give out so many invites at once..."

"We're just here to hang out," Mike said, his smile as bright as hers.

"Can I join?" Of course, it was Levi she was asking. "And Farlan. And Petra, too."

"I s'pose so," Levi allowed, "after Petra's performance."

At that, all eyes turned toward the stage, where a muscular Asian girl was currently swinging around the pole in a tacky Tarzan-style getup.

"Machismo," Levi said, rolling his eyes. "That's Mikasa, my cousin. We were gonna dress her all in white and call her China Doll, but with her build, that woulda been kinda ridiculous..."

"It looks fun, though," Nanaba said, ordering an appletini when a server passed by the table, the others soon following suit. "You know, I actually stripped for a while to get through college."

"No kidding?" Isabel smiled. "I knew there was a reason I liked you!" 

"Gotta admit," Nile suddenly said, ignoring the dirty look it earned him from Isabel, "I'm a little impressed." 

"Why's that?" It almost sounded as though Levi was offended. 

"It's a lot nice than I expected," the taller brunette said, giving a casual shrug of his shoulders. "Doesn't really feel like a strip club."

"Speaking of," Mike said, "does Marie know this is where you are?"

There was something in his tone that sent a shiver down Erwin's spine, and Levi shot him a smirk. It was a little cute, really, how reactive Erwin still was to Mike, even though they'd known each other so long.

"She just thinks I'm out for a drink," Nile said, a look of slight guilt coming over his face. 

"You're kinda a shitty husband, aren't you?"

"Isabel." That harsh bark of an order was perhaps a bit too much, but Levi did not take it back. "That's enough."

Her incredulous look only lasted for a moment. "These guys really are your friends, aren't they?" She sounded impressed.

"They are."

"And who are they, exactly?" Farlan looked surprisingly anxious, standing at Levi's side, between him and Erwin, his eyes on the other blonde. "I already know this one."

"This is Mike, Nile and Nanaba," Levi said, gesturing to each as he spoke. "Mike's all right, and Nanaba's far too charming, and Nile..." There was a bit of a smirk on his face as he met hawk-eyes over the table. "He's kind of a dick."

"You're no better," the other brunette said, though the amusement in his voice was undeniable. 

Levi didn't bother denying it: "Prob'ly not." Those words came with a shrug and a wry half-smirk. "This is Farlan, by the way," he added, jerking his chin toward the blonde at his side. "And she's Isabel." 

That graphite gaze soon moved to the stage again, where a new song was starting up, a cheer rising from the crowd as Petra took the stage. 

As always, she was flawless, twisting and twirling and writhing, the violet and azure and emerald of her skimpy costume giving her the appearance of a peacock, majestic and colorful and strangely ethereal. Absolute perfection.

"That's Petra, huh?" Mike was the one to ask, looking a bit too interested. 

"That's Petra."

"She's--"

"Spoken for," Levi interrupted, looking a bit smug. 

Mike shrugged. "So am I."

"Oh?" Erwin sounded almost distressed. "And who speaks for you?"

"Nanaba does, actually."

Levi had never seen those sky-colored eyes so wide. "Is that right?"

Again, Mike shrugged, exchanging a smile with the blonde seated at Levi's side. "We'd been thinking about it for ages, and really, it just kinda made sense."

Though he still looked reluctant, Erwin nodded. "It's a good match." He could feel Levi's eyes on him, and he met them with a sorrowful smile. 

"I think we might come here from time to time," Mike continued, though he sounded hesitant. He had always been able to see through Erwin's masks. "I like it here. Maybe we'll even make a few friends here."

"Well, you already have one!" Isabel's smile was radiant. She glanced to Farlan then, bumped her shoulder against his. "Maybe two."

To that, Mike simply smiled, though Farlan seemed far less enthused. 

On the stage, Petra was taking a bow, Auruo meeting her at the foot of the little staircase leading onto the floor, offering his arm to her as they headed backstage. 

"She should be out in a minute," Levi suddenly said, smiling a bit. "Go get her, won't you, Isabel?"

And so Isabel left, taking Farlan with her, as they, too, head backstage. 

"I think I'm gonna go grab another drink," Mike said as he stood, gesturing for Nanaba to follow. He still sounded worried, though that didn't really come as a surprise. He was far more perceptive than he let on. "You guys want anything?" Once he had taken in their orders, his eyes never straying from the other blonde man, he and Nanaba left as well.

"You all right, Erwin?" Strangely enough, Nile was the one to ask, his brow furrowed in concern. 

"I'm fine." It was partially true, though what sorrow that was still in him fled at the feel of Levi's hand coming to rest against his knee, warm and soft and comforting. "It just took me by surprise, I think. It really shouldn't have, but..."

"Do you still...?"

"A bit."

Those eagle-eyes darted over to Levi then, and Nile said, "Change that, all right? It's not healthy for him to still be so fixated."

"And it's healthy for him to be with someone like me?"

That retort sent Nile sneering, but he didn't take his words back. Quite the opposite, in fact: "Healthier than puppy-ing around after someone he can never have, I'd say."

"True enough."

"What's true?" Nanaba asked as she and Mike returned to the table, a series of drinks in their hands.

Levi took it in stride, simply replying, "That maybe Nile isn't as much of a prick as I thought."

"Told you so," Mike said, sharing a smile with the smallest member of their party as he reclaimed his seat. 

"Oh, are these your new friends?" 

And there was Petra, suddenly standing at Levi's side, dressed in a fur coat, heels and that familiar red collar. Erwin briefly found himself wondering if there was anything beneath that coat. Judging by the pretty flush lingering on her cheeks, he guessed there wasn't. 

"It's nice to see you again," he said, keeping those thoughts to himself. 

"You, too." As always, she sounded incredibly genuine, reaching out to pet his hair as she spoke, all motherly intentions. Those lovely honey-colored eyes lifted then, focusing on the three newcomers instead. "I'm Petra, by the way," she said to them, her smile wide and warm. She seemed to take notice of the big blonde first, asking, "You're Mike, aren't you?" 

"Yep."

"Isabel talks about you all the time," Petra said, her smile widening. "And you two would be...?"

"I'm Nanaba," the other woman said, offering an equally friendly grin. "This is Nile. We all work with Erwin. And Levi, now, too."

"It's nice to meet you all," Petra said. 

There was something off in her voice, though, and Levi picked up on it instantly, asking, "What's wrong?"

"I actually have a date tonight..."

"Oh, and that's why you're off so early."

Still looking rather guilty, Petra nodded. "Sorry, Captain."

"Don't apologize. Go. Have fun."

"Thanks!" That smile was back, and Petra leaned in to press a kiss to Levi's cheek. "I'll see you around." When she pulled back, she gave a quick, "Nice to meet you all," before she was gone.

"So..." Nile was the first to speak, hesitant and soft. "Did we come here for no reason, then?"

"Not at all." Oddly enough, Levi actually sounded amused. "Ymir and Historia are giving a presentation on proper spanking technique." His smile was wicked. "Prepare to be schooled."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm, it seems Levi was really bothered by Erwin pulling away from him in the last chapter. It'd bother me, too, if someone pulled away when I was trying to kiss them... Good thing I don't try kissing people!
> 
> Also, I didn't want Petra to be the only female dancer at Rouge, and Ymir, Annie, Isabel, Hanji, Nanaba and Historia had already been mentioned, so Mikasa works there, too. I'm not particularly fond of her, though, so this is probably all the mention she's going to get... And her name is Machismo. I imagine she'd be very popular with the male subs, don't you think?
> 
> There was also a bit more of the friendship between Mike and Isabel here, because why not? :) I feel like they'd be really close under different circumstances... Oh, and there's MikeNana here. I don't ship them romantically, but it just felt right for this fic, I dunno :P It felt kinda mean towards Erwin to have Mike available, I guess…
> 
> Next chapter: The reason why Erwin pulled away. 
> 
> Excited for the next chapter? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


	20. I Will Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I already know what I want from you, Erwin."
> 
> "And what's that?" Erwin asked, straightening himself and joining the other at the doorway, hands anchoring themselves on trim hips, holding Levi close.
> 
> "It's something you already have," the younger man said, leaning in to nuzzle at the blonde's jaw. "Something I gave you, something that I think you're finally worthy of giving back."
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall, though this particular chapter is safe for work

"Gotta admit, I like being here..." There was hesitance in Levi's voice as he sprawled across Erwin's couch, watching the older man putter about in the kitchen. 

Erwin had scarcely said a word since they'd arrived, and it had been nearly an hour now. He'd been moving about the apartment, moving from one menial task to the other without accomplishing anything. He was avoiding something, Levi was sure of it, and the blonde's silence sent a chill down his spine.

Offering words of his own was the only thing that seemed to ward that cold off, and he concluded, "Still feels kinda weird, but I'm gettin' used to it, I think…"

"That's good to know." 

Well, that was a strangely lackluster response. 

At least he was talking now.

"Everything all right?" Levi asked, idly picking at the nonexistent dirt beneath his nails in an attempt at feigning nonchalance. He got the feeling he wasn't fooling anyone. Hell, he wasn't even fooling himself. "You're acting kinda funny…"

There was a long stretch of silence then, heavy and shaky and strange. 

Erwin's eyes met Levi's over his shoulder for a moment, unsteady, before he finally spoke. "There's something I need to tell you," was all he said. There was something off in his voice. 

It was a little worrisome, to tell the truth. 

Even so, Levi found himself asking, "What's that?" 

Erwin gave a heavy sigh, turning to face Levi, his lower back against the dark granite of the countertop, his hands braced against its beveled edge. "Hanji's coming back from Cambodia tomorrow."

"Oh," was all Levi could bring himself to say. That wasn't good. "A week early..." It was his turn to sigh, though a look of realization soon came over his face instead, his eyes going wide for a moment. 

There was a knowing smile on Erwin's face now.

"That's what she said, isn't it? That's what surprised you." Their eyes met across the room again, and Levi asked, "That's why you pulled away from me, isn't it?"

"That's why I pulled away from you." Glancing down at the shiny linoleum of the floor, unable to meet the intensity of the other's soul-piercing graphite gaze, Erwin asked a bit cheekily, "Is that a good enough reason?"

"Mm." It was more a noncommittal groan than anything else, and Erwin gave a slight chuckle in response. 

"I'll take that as a no." Heading into the living room, Erwin leaned against the arm of the sofa, crossing his arms near the other's head, reaching down to slide his fingers through silken ebony locks, reveling in the shiver that action earned him. "Are you ever going to give me a second chance?" he asked, his voice oddly gentle.

"You'll just hafta wait and see." It sounded like a challenge.

Erwin's smile faded at that, and he asked, "Will you be all right just working at Rouge again?" 

"Should be." Strangely enough, a smile had come over Levi's face. "I make more there than I make at the office, and in half the time. I miss it, actually. Not the schedule, I mean," he corrected, idly playing with his fingers, unwilling to meet those too-blue eyes. "I miss being around people like me..."

"Will you miss anyone from the office?" Erwin asked next, one thick brow raised in what appeared to be genuine curiosity.

"Just Nanaba and Mike, I think," Levi said, shrugging his shoulders as best he could n his current position, sprawled out on his stomach and propped up on his elbows. "Prob'ly Moblit, too.... I'm sure as hell not gonna miss Nile, though."

"You won't miss me?" Erwin sounded incredibly disappointed by that, his brow furrowing a bit.

"It's not like I'm gonna stop seeing you," was the younger's retort, storm-cloud eyes darting up to capture sky-blue. "It'll prob'ly be back to an every-few-days basis, but we'll still see each other."

"Is that a promise?" Now it was Erwin presenting the challenge. 

"I think so, yeah." There was laughter in Levi's voice. "You know how antsy I get when I'm not getting properly fucked every so often." He glanced down at his hands again, cracking his knuckles and smirking a bit when Erwin flinched in response. "I think I can make it over at least most weeknights."

"Maybe I can even have you over for dinner one of those nights."

"Maybe." There was no hesitation in Levi's voice. 

Shit. There was nothing Erwin could do to keep that dopey smile from overtaking his face, his hand sliding lower to trace across a pale cheekbone, the skin warming beneath his touch.

"Don't give me that look."

"I can't help it." Erwin was keenly aware of the shiver the other gave when his fingers came to rest against a slender neck. "A maybe is better than your usual flat-out no, don't you think?"

"Guess so, yeah, but that look..."

"What look is that?"

That voice was a tease, a half-taunt, and Levi rolled his eyes. "It's like..." He sighed, reaching up to brush his fingertips over the other's knuckles. "It's like I'm the most important thing in the world."

Erwin's voice was startlingly genuine when he asked, "Aren't you?"

The silence that fell between them with those words was strangely warm, soft. There was an almost fleecy quality to it. 

Levi sat upright, crossing legs beneath him, doing the same with his arms and pillowing his head in them on the arm of the couch, reveling in the feel of Erwin's skin against his, that hand coming to rest against the nape of his neck, gentle and tender and possessive at the same time. Those kinds of touches were his favorite. It felt so incredibly right that he barely took note of the fact that his shift in position had his face hovering mere inches from Erwin's.

"You're blushing, Levi."

It was true, but… "So are you."

A slight chuckle bubbled up from Erwin's lips at that. "True enough." The stroking of his fingers over the other's skin brought another shudder and a shaky sigh, a deepening of that lovely flush. "You know..." His voice was husky already. "You look beautiful like this."

It was true: A relaxed, sweat-pant-clad Levi was the best Levi of all. Seeing him so at ease... It was something to be treasured. 

"You say that all the time, you know."

That was also true.

"You're gorgeous, Levi." And he meant it. Levi WAS gorgeous, cold and glittering, a snow-covered full-moon midnight given human form. "It's not as if you're unaware of that." 

Another soft gasp made its way into the air when a calloused thumb slid over Levi's lips, and it took all he had not to grab Erwin's wrist and hold it in place, all he had to not press his lips to the pad of each finger or trace his tongue over the lines of his palm. 

God, he was in too deep...

And what was worse, he wanted in deeper. 

"Erwin...?"

"Hmm?"

The darkness in Levi's eyes was all the response Erwin needed.

When he leaned in, Levi did the same, a faint whisper passing soft lips: "Kiss me."

Though he couldn't place why, Erwin hesitated, asking, "You're sure about this?"

"You don't want it?"

"Of course I do." 

"Then do it."

At long last, Erwin leaned in, catching that soft, warm mouth with his own, lips working damp and gentle against the other's. Levi tasted like mint.

Strangely enough, though, Levi seemed to be the one taking the lead.

There was something nearly desperate in his response, in the way his tongue stroked along Erwin's, touching and tasting and teasing and committing every detail of the other's mouth to memory. His hands were soon sliding along cotton-clothed shoulders and into golden hair, pulling the older man closer, though he knew that they could never really get close enough.

He had wanted this for so long... 

A single word was all Erwin could manage when he pulled away: "Bedroom."

Levi seemed hesitant, though.

And Erwin, of course, picked up on that hesitation right away, asking softly, "What is it?"

"I have to leave, actually." Those words were spoken against Erwin's lips. Levi didn't want to pull away, it seemed, his hands coming to rest at the other's shoulders again. "I have a practice session with Petra tonight. My dancing is getting rusty, and if I'm gonna go back to working full-time, I need to be on my A-game."

It made sense, really, but Erwin had no intention of admitting it. Instead, he asked, "I thought you wanted to quit? To have Petra take over so you could get a real job?"

"I did."

"But...?"

"But I don't think I really want to." There was no uncertainty in Levi's voice. "I've had my adventure: I've had a real job, but I prefer working at Rouge, and I get the feeling that's not gonna change any time soon. The pay is great, the work is easy, the company is incredible..."

"Levi--" Erwin, however, sounded exceedingly uncertain.

"Don't forget," Levi said, his eyes meeting the other's, "we wouldn't even have met if I didn't work there."

Again, Erwin had no intention of admitting that the other was right.

When he gave no reply, Levi stood, leaning over the arm of the sofa to press a soft kiss to other's lips, heading over to the door next.

"When will I see you again?" 

Erwin sounded genuinely distressed by that question and, though he couldn't pinpoint why, that brought a slight smile to Levi's face. "You know what Tuesday is, don't you?" he asked.

For a quiet moment, Erwin lost himself in thought. It was the latter half of December, a Friday night... What was the date? "Today is the twenty-first..." And then it clicked. "Christmas. This Tuesday is Christmas."

"It's my birthday, too," Levi replied, crossing his arms and leaning back against the doorframe. 

"Your birthday is on Christmas?" Erwin gave a slight chuckle at that, then, speaking to himself, he said, "A gift twice over…"

"I already know what I want from you, Erwin."

"And what's that?" Erwin asked, straightening himself and joining the other at the doorway, hands anchoring themselves on trim hips, holding Levi close.

"It's something you already have," the younger man said, leaning in to nuzzle at the blonde's jaw. "Something I gave you, something that I think you're finally worthy of giving back."

"The collar." It wasn't a question.

"Give it to me, Erwin." There was a soft kiss before Levi's voice came again, all smoke and silk and lust: "Make me yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, this ended up far more romantic than I had intended. To me it feels romantic, anyway. There's a certain softness in the way the boys are regarding each other now… I don't know, I'm just not used to writing romance that goes both ways, I guess
> 
> Also, just a heads-up: There are only two more chapters left to this fic. I really don't wanna see it end, but all good things...
> 
> Oh, but fret not! There's another eruri fic in the works! And it is unlike anything I have ever written before, with violence and heavy drama and a dystopian setting and all sorts of fun stuff! It's called Wrath, and you can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2481587/chapters/5505779
> 
> Excited for the next chapter? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


	21. Always You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He LIKED being around Erwin, and there were very few people he actually enjoyed being around. He could count them on his fingers alone. 
> 
> There was something about Erwin, though, that was very close to too much. 
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall, though this particular chapter is safe for work

The couch was not a comfortable place to sleep, Levi decided, shifting as best he could with Erwin's strong arms still looped around his waist. His grip was far too tight, possessive, almost, but truth be told, Levi didn't mind. It made him feel wanted, and there was nothing he wanted more than that, though he was loathe to admit it.

It was stupid, he knew, coming back to Erwin's apartment instead of heading to his own after last night's practice session with Petra, but it seemed that their time was slipping away. Hanji would be back soon, and Levi had decided that he was going to spend as much time with Erwin as he possibly could before that happened, short as that time may have been. 

They'd have more time, of course, but it wouldn't be the same. They'd still see each other, but it wouldn't be on an everyday basis anymore. It was a shame.

He LIKED being around Erwin, and there were very few people he actually enjoyed being around. He could count them on his fingers alone. 

There was something about Erwin, though, that was very close to too much. 

His guard was down with Erwin around, and not even Petra could get him to let his walls down. It was strange. 

So little time had passed, and Levi got the distinct, worrying feeling that maybe, just MAYBE, he was in--

"What're you thinkin' 'bout?"

The sleepy slur in Erwin's words was nothing short of adorable, and a slight smile crept over Levi's face in response, eyes darting over his shoulder to meet the other's. "Guess," was all he said.

Erwin yawned then, pulling him closer. His face was hidden against Levi's shoulder when he made his guess: "Me?"

Was it that obvious? Levi supposed there was really no point in denying it either way. 

"Always you."

"I've noticed." Despite the fact that his voice was weighed down with sleep, Erwin sounded smug.

"Have you now?" It almost sounded like a challenge.

"Well, I know you're essentially all I think about anymore," Erwin reasoned, pressing his face into ebony locks and breathing deep the smell of smoke and soap and expensive cologne. It was almost addictive. It was waking him up, too, though in rather unexpected ways. "I like to think the feeling is mutual, at the very least."

"Mm."

"Mm?" Erwin sounded amused, nosing along a pale shoulders, reveling in the other's shiver. "What sort of answer is that?"

"Maybe I'm avoiding answering." It was the truth, and Levi was grateful to whatever deity, if any, was looking after him that Erwin hadn't taken notice of the hideously brilliant flush that was quickly overtaking his face. In due time, it would creep to his neck and his ears and his fate would be sealed. 

"Oh?" Erwin suddenly sounded a bit too interested. "Why are you avoiding it?"

"Maybe I know what I wanna say, but I don't know how to go about saying it." There was something soft, vulnerable in Levi's voice. 

His walls were down, that much was obvious, and as always, it was an honor to hear him so honest. 

"Maybe it's the first time I've said it to anyone the way I wanna say it to you..."

He could practically feel the knowing smile on Erwin's face.

"It's three little words, Levi."

Shit.

"You don't HAVE to say it, if you're not ready." Those words came with a soft kiss to a rapidly-flushing neck. "I won't force you. If I forced you, it wouldn't mean anything."

"True," Levi agreed. 

His voice was still vulnerable, but there was a sort of tease to it. Honestly, those rare, playful moments were more treasured than the vulnerable ones.

"But maybe I wanna say it."

There was a soft sigh then, and Erwin's voice was strangely gentle when he said, "I would love to hear you say it, Levi."

He seemed amused by that prospect. "What was that about not pressuring me?"

For some reason, that brought a huff of almost-giddy laughter past Erwin's lips, and he asked, "Was that pressure?"

"Kinda."

"Maybe I was overstepping a bit..."

"Maybe." He had never heard Levi sound so sincere. "But I love you anyway."

Those words were absolutely breathtaking.

They hung in the air, heavy and sweet, and Erwin found himself unable to speak. The world was in those words. He could not break their spell. He feared it a dream. He had, after all, heard those words in that voice too many times in dreams to recall.

The Levi in his arms was no dream, though, all lean warmth, gazing impatiently over his shoulder with those frigid eyes. "Well?"

That tone, aggravated as ever, brought a chuckle past Erwin's lips, and he replied whole-heartedly, "I love you, too."

To that, Levi nodded. "Good to know." 

"I must admit," Erwin said, a strange heaviness weighing his voice down, "I'm a bit worried, though."

That tone itself was worrisome, and Levi shifted, turning so that he and Erwin were lying chest to chest, strong arms winding around his hips and holding him close, his back pressed into the microfiber of the couch's back. "'Bout what?" he asked, gunmetal eyes intent upon blue.

"Will you really be all right just working at Rouge?"

He sounded genuinely concerned, but Levi rolled his eyes nonetheless. "Haven't we already gone over this?"

Half-sarcastically, Erwin asked, "What's your point?"

"You're such a fuckin' worrywart..." It almost sounded like a term of endearment. Really, it was. Erwin worried about him, and that was far more than he had expected from their first meeting. All he had wanted was a few dollars from a particularly handsome blonde, maybe a quick fuck if he was lucky, but he had gotten so much more... For that he was grateful. "It's always something with you, isn't it? So much concern..."

"Only where it concerns you."

"I'm a grown man, Erwin." He could do nothing to keep the pleased shiver from his voice. "I think I can take care of myself."

"I certainly hope so."

"I am, actually." That teasing tone was back. "I can lace up my own corset and everything."

"You should wear it more often," Erwin said, something in his voice going heavy and dark as his fingers trailed along the other's hip, the touch feather-light and warm and utterly wanting. "You look absolutely gorgeous in it."

"Erwin, I look absolutely gorgeous in anything."

"True..." 

"Damn right." It came out as a purr, and Levi found his lips seeking Erwin's, insistent and very nearly desperate. He shivered when those strong hands tightened at his hips, pulling him closer, fingers slipping under the fabric of his sweatpants, skin on skin. 

It was leaving him breathless.

Erwin was the one to pull away, though, asking, "Do you have any idea how good it feels to finally be able to kiss you?"

"If it feels so good--" Levi punctuated that with a peck "--then stop talking--" and another "and kiss me properly." And another.

And so Erwin did, his mouth warm and soft on the other's, gentle and insistent and so, so right.

He didn't even hear the front door opening.

"Wow, you two've gotten chummy!"

Levi was the one to break away this time, pushing onto his elbows, his eyes falling on the woman in the doorway over Erwin's shoulder. "What're you--"

"Must you always make a grand entrance?" Erwin sounded just the slightest bit amused, his hands tracing soothing circles against Levi's hips. It didn't seem to be helping.

"Of course!" 

"It's good to see you," Erwin said next, straightening himself into a sitting position, his back against the joining of the back and arm of the sofa, though Levi remained splayed out, arms about his waist, glaring a bit too hard at their company. Honestly, Erwin didn't blame him. If it had been anyone else… "You're early, though."

"A few days, yeah." Hanji shrugged. "I was getting homesick. Plus the tickets were cheaper now than they'd actually be at Christmastime." Her eyes went to Levi then, and she smiled, saying, "Looks like you've been keeping yourself occupied, though, huh? The little Captain still has your attention?"

"His name is Levi, actually," Erwin said, his hand settling against the small of the glaring brunette's back, warm and soothing, and the smaller man relaxed into the touch. The trick worked quite well on Titan, too. "Levi, this is Hanji."

"Nice to meet you!" She sounded genuine enough about it, smiling far too brightly for it being so early in the morning. A smile before eleven a.m. was unnatural.

Levi, of course, was hesitant, glancing up to meet Erwin's eyes before looking over to Hanji. He wasn't looking for approval so much as confirmation that this strange woman could be trusted. All he got from the blonde was a slight smile. That would have to do. "You, too."

"Kinda grumpy, aren't you?" Hanji asked, amusement clear in her voice. 

"Well, you interrupted me," was Levi's defense. "If someone was kissing you senseless and you got interrupted, you'd be pretty pissy, too."

"Prob'ly, yeah..."

"On top of that, you're taking a job from me that I actually enjoyed doing. Of course I'd be grumpy."

There was a pause before a smile bloomed over Hanji's face and she agreed, "Fair enough!" That smile quickly turned shrewd, though, a strange light flashing on the lenses of her glasses. She looked half-mad. "It was prob'ly pretty jarring, though, working in an office..."

"Not as much as I thought."

"That's good then," Hanji said, still smiling amicably. "Prob'ly good for Erwin, too. What kinda businessman would he be if he didn't bang his secretary a time or two? Just glad it wasn't me! He's not really my type, and--"

"How did you even get in?" Erwin suddenly asked, though he looked more amused than annoyed. "Mike has the only spare key."

"He and Nana and Moblit met me at the airport, actually," Hanji said, twirling her key ring around her finger. Erwin's apartment key was attached to it. "I'm gonna give it back when I see him on Monday, I think."

"I don't like the idea of you having it at all," Erwin said, smirking a bit. "You'll lose it."

"I haven't lost it yet!" 

"It's only a matter of time," Erwin said, one thick brow lifted as if in a challenge. "You'd lose your head if it wasn't attached."

"I lose my head often enough anyway!" Hanji soon returned her attention to Levi, saying, "You should stay at the office. Erwin really likes having you around, y'know. I haven't seen him this happy in forever!" And suddenly she was somber. "He's been so fixated on Mike for all these years... To suddenly have someone he can actually HAVE... I'm glad he has you, Levi."

Levi's voice was soft: "So am I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sappiness! So fun! It's not really my style to write fluffy stuff, like, AT ALL, but the fluff was so well-received... Perhaps the final chapter will have more of it ;) This chapter got a certain l-word in, too! Levi's been dying to say it, and Erwin's been dying to hear him say it! 
> 
> Oh, but the next chapter is the last! I'm both saddened and excited to see this story end... All good things must end, though, and other roads must be taken! 
> 
> Dystopian roads, yes. Violent, dramatic, angsty dystopian roads that lead to danger and destruction and quite possibly death. Needless to say, I'm really hoping Wrath goes over as well as I hope it will. If you haven't checked it out yet, go! Please! I would greatly appreciate it! 
> 
> Excited for the next chapter? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


	22. Make Me Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, go see him." Mike's words were tinged with laughter. "Good luck."
> 
> "Thank you," was the other's reply, "but I don't really think I need luck anymore. Not with him."
> 
> Modern AU, businessman Erwin x stripper Levi, Eruri, NC-17 rating overall, though this particular chapter is safe for work

To go so many days without seeing Levi was strange. 

It had only been three days, but to Erwin, it felt like eons. 

He had been patient, leaving it to Levi to start their texted conversations and their late-night phone calls, but his patience was beginning to wear thin. He was getting lonely. He hadn't realized just how tedious his life had been without having Levi around. It was pleasant and comfortable, yes, but it was boring. Even with the buzz of the yuletide holidays electrifying the city air, it was painfully dull. Even with Hanji back from Cambodia, it was dull.

He had always thought it was Mike who kept it from getting boring, but Mike was no replacement for Levi. It was a strange thought, really, to consider that Mike was no longer his reason for living.

Mike's voice was in his ear now, his voice strangely concerned when he asked, "You're gonna see him today, right?"

Erwin felt a smile creep onto his face. "Of course."

"Good." Mike sounded genuinely pleased by that. "You two're good for each other. Wouldn't wanna see ya throw out a whole relationship 'cause of a job change."

"I have no intention of throwing out any of my relationships." Erwin hoped the other man caught his meaning. It was fairly plain, he hoped.

"So we're still friends?" Mike asked, suddenly sounding oddly vulnerable. "I know my finally getting with Nanaba changes things, but--"

"But it doesn't change who you are," Erwin interrupted, meaning every word. "I'm happy for you, really." He meant that, too. It had taken time to get used to the idea of Mike coupling with someone else, but truly, he was happy. Mike was happy, and what more could he ask for? "You're my best friend, Mike, and that's not going to change, I promise."

"And I promise you getting with a stripper isn't gonna change it either."

Erwin laughed at that, though he rolled his eyes nonetheless. "Speaking of..."

"Yeah, go see him." Mike's words were tinged with laughter. "Good luck."

"Thank you," was the other's reply, "but I don't really think I need luck anymore. Not with him."

"Yeah, you're right." Erwin could practically hear the smile creeping over Mike's face before the other man said, "Merry Christmas, Erwin."

"Happy Hanukah, Mike." 

"You oughta come by on New Year's Eve," Mike said, happiness rolling off his voice in warm, thick waves. "Nana and Moblit and Hanji'll be there. Nile's bringing Marie, too. It's gonna be a hell of a party. You oughta bring Levi, too. You know how much he likes Nana."

"He might just like her more than me," Erwin agreed.

"Oh, for sure!" Another peal of laughter rang out before the line went dead, and Erwin smiled. Really, he was happy for Mike. He and Nanaba made a good match, there was no denying it. 

But now was the time to claim his own match. He'd put it off most of the day, trying to seem more patient than he was, but his patience had long since run out.

Grabbing his keys from the table along with a pair of matching black boxes, Erwin made his way out into the hall, locking the door behind him. As he stepped into the elevator, he slid his cell phone from his pocket again, sliding his fingers over a few numbers before Levi's voice echoed through the elevator.

"You're late."

"I didn't want to seem desperate," was all Erwin had to say for himself, though the joke was apparent. 

"Too late."

A little smirk crossed Erwin's face at that. "I'll be up in a minute," he said next, leaning back against the corner of the little space. "Honestly, I can't believe I managed to hold out this long..."

"Honestly, I'm a l'il impressed."

That brought a full-on laugh past Erwin's lips. "Merry Christmas, Levi."

"Thanks." It sounded forced, though. "But I don't actually celebrate Christmas."

"No?"

"No."

"Hanukah, then?" Erwin asked. "Mike and Hanji are both Jewish, actually, if that's the case. I'm sure they'd be willing to let you in on their celebrations."

"No kidding..." Oddly enough, Levi actually sounded interested.

"No kidding! They'd love to--"

"No, I mean I didn't know they were Jewish," Levi said. "Neither of them ever mentioned it…"

"Well, Hanji is more into it than Mike is," Erwin said. "Even so, her parents tried to match them up a million times when we were kids. She had to have a nice Jewish boy and all that..." Erwin laughed a bit. "But they seem pretty content with Moblit…"

"I knew there was something going on between them…"

"Isn't it obvious?" Erwin asked, his smile warm. "Neither of them are very good at keeping secrets…" Almost as an afterthought, he added, "By the way, happy birthday."

"Thank you." There was a softness in Levi's voice that sent a shiver racing up Erwin's spine. "You gonna throw me a party?"

"You don't like parties." 

It was true, and Levi gave a snort of laughter. 

"I'm stepping out of the elevator now," Erwin suddenly said, doing so as he spoke, a smile blooming across his face when he found Levi waiting for him in the hall. 

"Hey." Though Levi didn't sound particularly enthused, there was a softness in his voice, in his eyes, in his smile that made his affection for the other quite obvious.

"Hello." With that, Erwin slid the phone back into his pocket, following close behind Levi when he entered the apartment, Titan quickly curling around his legs. "You look beautiful." 

Despite the ugly Christmas sweater he was wearing, it was the truth, though Levi rolled his eyes nonetheless. "You're such a sap."

"I know." After a quick once-over, Erwin asked, "Did Petra make you wear that?"

"It was Isabel, actually." Levi sounded both annoyed and amused. "Li'l brat made me dance in it last night."

"Oh, I see." 

"I'm dancing in it tonight, too," he added, the ghost of a smirk quirking up the edges of his lips. "You should come watch. I'm sure Isabel and Petra would love to see you."

"And I would very much like to see them," Erwin agreed, "though you shouldn't be working on your birthday."

"I don't mind it," Levi said, watching as Erwin took a seat on the sofa. "It's a holiday, and I get paid major overtime for it." He smirked. "Besides, the patrons know it's my birthday and the tips are phenomenal."

"Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that." Erwin patted the seat next to him on the sofa, bidding the other, "Sit with me."

It was Titan who responded first, settling into his lap as Levi curled into his side, nuzzling up against his jaw, one warm hand sliding against his shoulder to rest at the back of his neck. 

"It's weird not seeing you every day." It was Erwin who broke the silence, his arm wrapping around Levi's hip, holding him close. "You should move in with me."

"YOU should move in with ME. My apartment is nice than yours. Bigger, too." There was a slight smirk on Levi's face, and he reached down to scratch at Titan's ears, saying, "I think Titan would love having you around more often..."

"Oh, and you wouldn't?" The teasing tone in Erwin's voice was far and beyond obvious.

"I wouldn't mind, I guess..." Levi's smirk was a bit too tempting, but when Erwin leaned in to kiss it away, he pulled back, asking, "Did you get me a birthday present?"

"Of course I did." The two boxes were moved from Erwin's side to the little coffee table, and Titan darted over to sniff at them. Finding an exact match to the box Levi used had been difficult, but it was worth it: The presentation was lovely. 

"Did you get me something else?" Levi asked, one brow arched, his voice laced with equal parts flattery and disgust. 

"Not exactly," Erwin replied, pulling the first box from beneath one of Titan's paws, much to the cat's dismay, setting it down in Levi's lap. "You'll see."

"Mm." Levi took the box then, lifting the lid away and smirking down at the leather collar seated in the crimson silk within. "I know you like the red one," he said, "but black looks better with my coloring. And red'd make me feel like I was working." He shook his head. "It's not s'posta feel like work..."

"It won't."

Gunmetal darted up then, catching cerulean unaware, and Levi asked with incredible sincerity, "Do you promise?"

Erwin matched that sincerity: "I swear it."

For an instant, Levi smiled. "I believe you." And then he was leaning forward, his hands on Erwin's thigh as he bared his throat. "Do it, Erwin. Make me yours."

Who was Erwin to deny him? 

Taking the collar from the box, gently, almost reverently, Erwin undid the buckle at the back, lifting it to loop around Levi's throat, thick black leather contrasting beautifully against that pale, silken skin. All too soon, the buckle was done up again.

A shiver passed through Levi's chest when the cold metal came to rest at the nape of his neck, over the ever-present bruise Erwin had used to mark him. The collar was more of a presence than the bruise was, though, that much was certain, and he adored it. The weight of the thing was a reminder. He was wanted, he was owned. There was nothing he had ever wanted so much... And now he had it. Erwin had given him exactly what he wanted. It was perfect. 

"It looks good on you."

"I really hope so," Levi said, his voice bordering on laughter. "I tried on damn near thirty of 'em trying to find the right one."

When Erwin gave a soft titter in return, Levi's brow furrowed. Something was off.

"What is it?"

"There's something else I wanted to give you," Erwin said, and the gentleness in his voice set off a warning bell in the other's head.

"Erwin..." It was a warning, cold and sharp and just the slightest bit frightened. "I swear to God, if it's a ring--"

"It isn't a ring," was the older man's chuckled response. "I'm the traditional one here, remember? It's far too early for that, anyway. In a few months, maybe, but now--"

"Erwin."

Again, Erwin chuckled. 

"What's the other thing?" Levi asked, looking a bit too curious. He was a little disappointed, honestly, that it wasn't a ring, but Erwin was right. It was too soon. The other box was soon placed in his lap, the first back on the table. Sparing a quick, cautious glance at too-blue eyes, Levi lifted the lid away. "What...?"

It was a matching collar.

"I once told you that I wasn't comfortable with the idea of owning someone," Erwin said, "especially with no affection there. It's there now, but..."

"But...?" Levi prompted, curious and concerned.

"I prefer the idea of co-ownership," Erwin said, with a shrug and a smile. "I want this to go both ways."

"Erwin, I..." Levi sighed, sliding the fingers of his right hand over the collar about his throat, the left tracing the one in the box. They felt the same. "You really mean this, don't you?"

"Of course I do." There was no deceit in his voice. 

Again, Levi rolled his eyes, saying, "You're such a sap."

Erwin's reply came without hesitation: "But you love me."

"Yeah." It came out on a sigh. "Yeah, I do."

When Levi's hands came to rest against the edges of the box in his lap, Erwin's hands came to rest over them, those sky-colored eyes locking with gunmetal. 

A soft kiss passed between them before Erwin pulled back, saying, "Make me yours, Levi."

And, of course, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the last chapter. I'm a little devastated, to be honest. I adore this AU. And I adore all of my dear readers for putting up with me and all my follies. Thank you all! Oh, but all good things must come to an end, I suppose. And now I can put all I have into Wrath, which is something I desperately want.
> 
> Anyway, there's some Mike in this chapter... And he and Hanji are apparently Jewish. I've heard various headcanons about them as Jews, and I really like that, honestly, even if only for the sake of diversity. There was also a little Titan in this chapter! Oh, I'm gonna miss Titan :( Also, Levi in an ugly Christmas sweater. Levi POLE DANCING in an ugly Christmas sweater. Just let that sink in.
> 
> Oh, and don't forget, I have another eruri fic in the works now, a sorta post-aocalyptic AU: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2481587/chapters/5505779
> 
> Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


	23. Bonus Chapter: What the Cat Dragged In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look what the cat dragged in."
> 
> Naturally, Erwin chuckled, “I know I’m late, but—”
> 
> The scornful look on Levi’s face cut him short.
> 
> The little brunette was currently seated on the sofa, arms crossed, glaring with cold, fierce eyes. "Go look. Now."

"Look what the cat dragged in."

Naturally, Erwin chuckled, "I know I'm late, but--" 

The scornful look on Levi's face cut him short. 

The little brunette was currently seated on the sofa, arms crossed, glaring with cold, fierce eyes. 

"Is everything all right?" Erwin could do nothing to keep the worry from his voice. When he turned to lock the door behind him, he finally saw where Titan was crated on the other side of the room, just beneath where the television set hung. He, too, seemed immensely displeased, if his annoyed meowing was any indication. 

That just seemed to annoy Levi more, and he snapped at the crated cat, "Crying for Daddy isn't gonna change anything."

For a moment, Erwin smirked, though he quickly wiped it away when Levi's eyes found his again. There was no lust there, as disappointing as that was. 

"In the bedroom, on the rug." Levi sounded absolutely livid. "Go look what he dragged in."

He refused to even call Titan by his name? This was serious. The cat was his baby. "Is it--"

"Now." And Levi stood, grabbing Erwin's coat sleeve and dragging him into the bedroom, not even giving the blonde time to set his briefcase aside. He gave a shudder when the door opened, and Erwin noted that he refused to actually enter the room. "Look."

Ah, so that was it.

A bird. 

There was a dead bird in one of Levi's slippers, its torn neck dripping dried blood onto the plush white fabric.

"I'm not cleaning it up," Levi was saying, leaning against the doorframe, thin brows drawn down in displeasure over frigid eyes, arms crossed over his chest. He almost looked frightened. "And I'm not wearing those slippers."

"He caught a bird." Erwin sounded impressed. "I didn't imagine a cat as spoiled as he is could hunt..."

"It's not a good thing." Levi sounded the exact opposite of impressed. "We were on the balcony having breakfast this morning, and he dragged the thing in, and he just..." He shuddered. "Dropped it there."

"It's a gift."

At that, Levi rolled his eyes. "It's not a gift."

"It is, though." Already, Erwin was heading back into the living room, his briefcase left to rest on the bed. "You feed him, so he wanted to feed you. It's sweet, actually."

The squeaky sound of the kennel door opening made Levi sigh, a heavy, agitated sound, and Erwin soon sauntered back into the bedroom, the hairless cat cradled in his arms, both of them looking rather smug. 

"You should be thanking him, don't you think?" Yes, Erwin was most definitely smug. As good a long as it was on him, it was annoying.

Titan's big amber eyes were undeniable, though, and while he knew doing so was an act of surrender, Levi reached out to stroke the cat's warm, leathery ears. "I'm still getting a new pair of slippers," he said, speaking to Titan, "but if you dispose of the bird, I promise to forgive you."

Titan's responding mewl was a soft thing, hesitant and thankful, and he was soon on the ground, prancing proudly to his prey.

Following Erwin's urging, Levi left the room, reclaiming his spot on the couch. "He's gonna eat it, isn't he?" He sounded disgusted.

For some reason, that brought a chuckle bubbling past Erwin's lips, and he stepped back to the front door, sliding his coat from his shoulders and draping it on one of the hooks lining the wall. "Cats eat birds, Levi," was all he had to say on the matter.

"I know that." Levi's eyes were vaguely catlike as Erwin took the seat beside him, and he turned to nuzzle up against the blonde's side. "Doesn't make it any less gross. It's been lying there all day, and he's gonna eat it."

"It is a little beyond the five-second rule..."

"Gross," Levi agreed. 

That disgust was still on his face when Titan returned to the living room, licking his lips and purring contentedly. 

"Don't you dare--"

And the cat was in his lap, still purring, kneading at his thighs, happy as a clam.

"You're spoiled."

"You're the one who spoiled him," Erwin kicked in, draping one arm around the smaller man's shoulder, fingers stroking beneath the cat's chin. 

"True." Levi flinched when Titan stood again, his hairless little paws resting on his owner's shoulder as he nuzzled his cheek. "Don't you dare kiss me with that mouth."

Titan only gave a soft purr, cuddling closer.

"Cat." It was a warning. At his side, Erwin was laughing. "So help me God, if you lick me--"

And Titan, of course, paid the threat no mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually written for a theme party thingie on Tumblr, and as it's set in the Make Me universe, I figured I'd post it here! Enjoy the silliness of Titan :3


	24. Bonus Chapter: The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How much did you drink?" Levi's voice was a soft purr, his eyes dark and defiant. "I can never get you to go this far in public…"
> 
> "This isn't really public." It was the truth, and it came punctuated by a sharp thrust.

"I think we're the only ones here."

 

Erwin chuckled at that, playful and soft as he watched Levi hop down from the stage, hips swaying as he moved. He was clearly buzzed, stripped down to his boxers, his smirk wild. "Everyone else has gone home already," the elder man said. "That was quite a party, don't you think?"

 

"Well, the Red King stepping down from his throne merits  _quite a party_ , yeah?" Levi gave a soft smirk when Erwin's expensive loafer found the edge of the table, shoving it back against the stage to make room. "Still can't believe I let you talk me into quitting." A few more steps and Levi hiked one knee onto the edge of Erwin's chair, eyes half-lidded, a little smirk on his face as his thumbs slid into the fabric of his boxers, pulling the material down just enough to show a glimpse of the place where his delectable little happy trail ended. "Better hope you can keep me interested enough not to come running back."

 

The older man gave a little shiver when a pale arm came to grip the back of the chair, and Levi hoisted himself up so that his right knee now rested against the opposite arm of the chair, both arms at the back, and Erwin felt his mouth go dry. "I'll do my best," was all he said, and it was all he could do to keep the overwhelming lust out of his voice.

 

"You better." Levi's voice was low and soft, a rough purr in the eerie quiet of the club, and he leaned in to palm at the bulge between Erwin's spread thighs, saying, "How's about one last lap dance? For old time's sake."

 

That little tease was too much, and Erwin slid one hand into ebony locks, yanking Levi down to his level, his chapped lips seeking silken ones, meeting with no resistance when his tongue came into play, sliding against warm, soft skin. Levi, as always, caught on quickly, shifting so that he was straddling the other's hips, pressing and grinding exactly where Erwin wanted it.

 

Ugh, he knew exactly what he was doing, rolling his hips while his hands worked against the waistband of Erwin's black slacks, shoving the cottony fabric down and going for the waistband of his own boxers.

 

The first second of contact was absolutely golden, tearing a harsh growl from Erwin's throat, a breathy gasp slipping past Levi's lips. _Absolutely golden_.

 

Keeping one hand wrapped around their joined cocks, Levi leaned back to rest his elbow against the table behind him, giving another gasp when Erwin's hand overlapped his, squeezing a bit too tightly.

 

"How much did you drink?" Levi's voice was a soft purr, his eyes dark and defiant. "I can never get you to go this far in public…"

 

"This isn't really  _public_." It was the truth, and it came punctuated by a sharp thrust.

 

Levi gave a little whimper at that, resting his shoulders back against the table, both hands stroking against their cocks, shivering and tossing his head back when Erwin's free hand slid against the back of his thigh, soft and warm.

 

There was a moment of deliberation, and Levi ran that pink little tongue over his lips before he shifted, suddenly on his knees before Erwin, his right hand stroking at his own cock while his mouth engulfed the other's, his free hand resting against a thick, tanned thigh.

 

Erwin allowed his hands to slide into jet-colored hair then, rolling his hips up into the oh-so-talented mouth, loving the way Levi shivered against him, those gorgeous liquid-mercury eyes squeezed shut.

 

He was getting close.

 

The press of teeth against the base of his cock was enough for Erwin to jerk Levi's head back, those silvery eyes wide, his smirk absolutely sinful, breath coming hot and hard. He was gorgeous.

 

Keeping one hand tethered in dark hair, Erwin allowed the other to wrap around his cock, spurred on by the little kisses Levi was peppering along his length, though it was a sensuous lick to a vein along the side that spelled the end, and he jerked Levi's head back again, hot white spattering over his throat and neck and shoulder. It was a good look on him.

 

That warmth, coupled with Erwin's strained hiss was the end for Levi, and he pressed his forehead to a flushed thigh as he came, shuddering when he felt long fingers stroking at the nape of his neck, smearing white over flushed skin.

 

"No more Rouge." Erwin's voice is soft, his smile warm. "The red collar's off permanently now."

 

"That so?" There's something like enchantment in Levi's voice.

 

"It is." When Erwin's thumb dragged across his cheek, Levi shivered, nuzzling into the touch. "I prefer you in white, anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually written for NSFW Eruri Week over on Tumblr! :)
> 
> Excited for more? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by SandCastleVirtues on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)

**Author's Note:**

> The new fic is up, and I'm definitely pleased with it! This is going to be about as long as What's Mine was, and hopefully even more popular, if I'm really lucky, lol. Eventually, our setting will shift over to an office, and a bit of BDSM will fall into the plot. I expect a lot of sexual tension for future chapters, though Levi's far from easy...
> 
> Our babies' personalities are a bit different from What's Mine, too: Erwin is more confident and more flirtatious, though Levi is, as well. He's not quite as slutty as he was, though I think I'll end up missing that about him...
> 
> I'll also add that the bouncer was Shadis, and the stripper called Cowboy, naturally, is Jean. One of these days, I'll have to devote a multi-chap to him...
> 
> Next chapter: A bit of office work is to be done before Erwin heads off to Rouge for his first lesson, and a proposal is offered.
> 
> Excited for the next chapter? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


End file.
